El ABC Kataang!
by Nefertari Queen
Summary: S: Supo que él era el único que podía llevarla de la tierra hasta el mismísimo espacio sólo con sus manos y besos... Sideral.
1. RETO

¡Hola a todo el fandom de Avatar!

Bueno, les traigo este reto a quien guste tomarlo. Lo he pensando durante mucho tiempo y ya he estado escribiendo parte de él. No es un reto del todo original, lo he visto sobre todo en el fandom de Twilight. Quise traerlo como una forma de diversión.

**RETO:** Formar el abecedario con las iniciales de canciones.

**Ejemplo:**

A.-Abrázame (de Camila)

B.-Bésame (de Camila)

C.-Carcacha (de Selena)

D.-Dulce Locura (de la Oreja de Van Gogh)

E.-Emperatriz (de Mónica Naranjo)

Y así hasta formar el abecedario completo.

Los capítulos pueden ser song-fics bien hechos o de puro texto que tengan una relación con el título de la canción. El criterio depende completamente del escritor. Tampoco tiene que estar en orden, esa es cuestión de cada quien. Pueden ser en inglés, en español, francés o cualquier idioma que ustedes deseen. El único punto del reto es formar el abecedario completo con las iniciales de las canciones :)

NO tienen que ser kataang (esa fue mi decisión para mi reto) pueden tomarlo para zutara, para tokka, taang, o simplemente para la serie de Avatar y sus diversos personajes. Los invito a que hagamos este reto juntos. Todo el fandom de Avatar.

Espero que mucha gente se anime a hacer este reto. Sin importar la pareja, prometo seguir todas las variantes del reto que surgan :D

Muchas gracias por leer!


	2. A: Abrázame

**NADA DE ESTO ME PERTENECE, LOS PERSONAJES SON DE NICK Y LAS CANCIONES INTERPRETADAS POR DIVERSOS ARTISTAS EN SU MAYORIA CON DERECHOS DE COPYRIGHT. SOLO ME DIVIERTO ESCRIBIENDO.**

**¡H**ola!

Bueno, primero que nada no me maten por subir este fic. La razón por la que lo hice es para difundir el reto que acabo de empezar (en el preludio de éste fic) Personalmente ha sido muy divertido y espero que si lo hacen a ustedes también les divierta. He hecho capítulos de todo tipo, desde drabble de dos hojas hasta largos de doce.

Por motivos de copyright no usaré las canciones completas, me limitaré a usar solamente un fragmento que le de ambientación. Conforme leen les recomiendo que escuchen la canción porque están completamente inspiradas tanto en la letra como en la música.

Este fic lo he publicado en Tumblr, por si quieren seguirlo también ahí (creo que estaré actualizando más seguido allá que acá) el link está en mi perfil :)

**Portada:** La hermosa imagen de portada de éste fic fue hecha por mi querida amiga** Nieve Taisho** ¡Muchas gracias!

Sin nada más por decir, creo, les dejo el fic.

* * *

Letra: A

Canción: Abrázame

Artista: Camila

.

**Abrázame**

Y antes de perder de vista mí camino

Quiero mirarte un poco y soñar que el destino

Es junto a ti mi amor.

.

.

Nadie se lo había esperado.

El Señor de Fuego Ozai había caído. Sus poderes despojados gracias a la nueva técnica de Aang. En muchos sentidos, Katara estaba asombrada y deslumbrada cuando lo vio bajar de esa nave. Lucía tan relajado, como si un enorme peso en sus hombros desapareciera de repente. Ella sabía que era así. Aang ya había salvado al mundo.

O al menos todos lo pensaban. Relajados, bajaron la guardia ¡Había que festejar éste triunfo! Por eso, cuando los soldados imperiales soltaron las cadenas de Azula, no tuvieron tanto cuidado como en teoría, debieron tener.

Azula había visto cómo el cuerpo desfallecido de su padre era arrastrado por la explanada para ser después encerrado. La indignación y el orgullo herido, acrecentados por ver derrotado a su padre, le dieron la poca cordura que necesitó para dar su último golpe. Recordó entonces la daga que siempre guardaba bajo sus túnicas, para casos de extrema emergencia.

Al momento en que los soldados rompieron parte de las cadenas, liberando temporalmente sus manos, la princesa enloqueció. De sus manos salieron unas llamaradas que asustaron a los guardias y los hizo retroceder. Zuko, que estaba subiendo los escalones, trató de correr. Fue demasiado tarde. Azula iba directamente por el pequeño calvo que estaba caminando tranquilamente enfrente de ella.

Cuando Katara volteó fue por el grito desgarrador. Aang intentó moverse rápido, pero Azula lo tomó completamente por sorpresa. Las llamas de la princesa fueron diestramente lanzadas a su pecho mientras la daga, de quince milímetros, era enterrada salvajemente en su vientre.

Los soldados corrieron para apresarla, pero el daño estaba hecho. Azula miró su obra con una sonrisa de satisfacción: Aang estaba en el suelo, retorciéndose mientras las pocas ropas eran desechas por los restos del fuego, y la sangre salía roja esparciéndose.

Azula escuchó los pasos de los guardias y los gritos de Zuko. En sus manos tenía la daga manchada de sangre y no lo pensó dos veces. Ella cerró los ojos y sintió el dolor, antes de caer en la inconsciencia. Murió desangrada horas mas tarde.

Katara corrió no hacia la desquiciada princesa, si no hacia su amigo. Ella se inclinó con lágrimas en los ojos sobre el cuerpo de Aang, completamente herido. Sokka y Toph, que corrieron hacia la explanada tras oír el escándalo, quedaron apartados en una esquina con Zuko, resignados a contemplar la escena. A darles su espacio. El silencio demostraba el pesar de todos y a la vez, manifestaba sus temores.

—Aang no te preocupes—le dijo.—Te curaré… ya verás que te podré curar—sus sollozos hacían difícil de entender sus palabras. Katara podía ver a través de sus lágrimas una débil sonrisa por parte del Avatar.

—No… —la voz cansina de Aang no dejaba ver ni el más mínimo rastro de vitalidad. Pero sus ojos lucían libres—Katara…

—¿S-S-Si?—se inclinó más.

Estaban sus rostros a pocos centímetros de distancia.

—Abrázame

Un golpe.

Uno directo al corazón.

Katara ahogó un grito en sus propios sollozos. Ella conocía demasiado bien a Aang para saber lo que significaba ese simple abrazo. No pudo contenerse. Las manos morenas de Katara volaron hacia la herida abierta de Aang, de donde la sangre emergía roja y bulliciosa cayendo hacia el suelo manchando todo a su paso. La falda y el pantalón de Katara, antes azules, estaban tornándose carmín. A ella poco le importaba.

Encima de esa espantosa y profunda herida estaba la quemadura; la carne destrozada y calcinada que dejaba ver el músculo ardiente. Para ese punto, estaba sorprendida de que Aang no gimiera de dolor. Él mostraba una débil mueca, acompañada de una paz infinita reflejándose en el brillo endeble de sus ojos.

—No…—dijo ella—No

—Katara… por favor—Aang usó todas las fuerzas que le quedaban para seguir hablando—Desperté entre tus brazos… quiero irme entre tus brazos. Ahí siempre hay paz.

Esa explicación enterneció a la Maestra Agua, que se desplomó ante el dolor desgarrador de la pérdida y lloró enormemente. Eso mientras Aang, haciendo acopio de valor y fuerza, buscó a tientas la mano de Katara que reposaba sobre sus heridas. Débilmente consiguió cogerla.

—Abrázame—suplicó.

Katara con extremo cuidado movió el cuerpo de Aang para colocarlo sobre su regazo. Aunque cada movimiento era un dolor nuevo e indescriptiblemente intenso para el Maestro Aire, él apenas emitió una queja de dolor. Porque el contacto suave de Katara era suficiente para calmarlo.

Pensó en los dulces labios de su Maestra Agua y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. Más por la tristeza de saberse separado de ella, que por el dolor físico. Katara inmediatamente envolvió el maltrecho y delgado cuerpo en sus dos brazos y ocultó el rostro en el cuello de Aang, dejando a las lágrimas y los sollozos fluir.

—Te amo—dijo de repente—Katara, siempre te amé.

Ella miró esos ojos grises. Esos hermosos ojos grises. Recordó el evento de hace dos días, en la Isla Ember. Cómo lo rechazó ¡Espíritus! ¡Qué no daría por regresar al tiempo y cambiar las cosas! Decirle que si, agarrarle la mano, apoyarlo cuando estuviera peleando con Ozai… y después.

¡Oh, había tantas cosas que hacer después! La primera de todas, era darse un beso. Ese tierno y pasional beso de triunfo. El triunfo sobre la guerra, el triunfo sobre ellos mismos, la victoria de sus sentimientos resguardados y acrecentados por las mil experiencias vividas juntas.

Sin pensárselo dos veces, Katara besó a Aang. Besó esos labios secos y carnosos, débiles y un poco fríos, de donde la vida estaba huyendo rápidamente. Pudo sentir cómo le devolvía el gesto de forma intensa y a la vez, pequeña. Él no era capaz de moverse muy bien, pero le estaba transmitiendo todos los sentimientos que necesitaba saber.

—Te amo Aang—le dijo, antes de volver a besarlo—Te amo, con todo el corazón.

Pudo escuchar una débil risa por parte de él.

—Ya lo sabía—su voz era ahora más débil—Pero eres tan terca…te quiero.

—Aang

Entonces, esos ojos grises la miraron fijamente por un segundo.

Y su brillo desapareció.

* * *

Trágico. Lo sé. Y además muy cortito. Tengo otros que son más alegres xD

Espero que con todo les haya gustado. Sé que seguro ya les debo de hartar con mis tragedias, pero no soy muy buena con las comedias... sorry...

¡Muchas gracias por leer!

chao!


	3. B: Bring me to life

**NADA DE ESTO ME PERTENECE, LOS PERSONAJES SON DE NICK Y LAS CANCIONES DE DIVERSOS INTÉRPRETES. SOLO ME DIVIERTO ESCRIBIENDO.**

**¡H**ola!

Muchas gracias por el recibimiento. Y a la gente que ha considerado el reto no saben lo feliz que me hacen :D Por ahora les traigo este segundo capítulo que mucho tiempo me tomó hacer. AMO esta canción. La Adoro en toda la extensión de la palabra. Quería hacer un buen fic de ella y salió este larguísimo one-shot.

Es un **AU**: Son las Cuatro Naciones con Maestros Control y el Avatar. Pero como si estuvieran en nuestros tiempos modernos. Nunca hubo guerra. Aang tiene 16 y Katara tiene 17.

Tiene temáticas fuertes, de adicción y trauma. No es la gran cosa pero por si las dudas lo advierto.

Comentarios:

Wolf AM: Sería cuando tu lo quisieras. Aunque creo que lo más importantes es tener el tiempo xD Ahorita estoy haciendo malabares para continuar con Sonámbula.

FanKataang100: uf, que bueno que te gustara. Este también está cargado de sentimiento :D

jinora96: Lo sé, Azula es un personaje excelente, la forma en que diseñaron su carácter fue casi magistral. Por ahora no aparecerá, será un capítulo muy diferente al anterior, pero de igual forma espero que les guste.

Nieve Taisho: me hubiera encantado seguir tu sugerencia, pero ya había terminado éste capítulo cuando me la mandaste, quizá haga uno en una segunda versión ;)

¡Disfruten!

* * *

Letra: B

Canción: Bring me to life

Artista: Evanescense

.

**Bring me to life**

_Wake me up inside, wake me up inside_

_Call my name and save me from the dark_

_Bid my blood to run before I come undone_

_Save me from the nothing I've become_

_Despiértame por dentro, despiértame por dentro_

_Di mi nombre y sálvame de la oscuridad_

_Llama mi sangre a correr antes que me hunda_

_Sálvame de la nada en que me he convertido_.

.

.

Katara se levantó esa mañana con la mente muy dispersa.

No perdió tiempo en distracciones u otro tipo de pensamientos. Simplemente se puso de pie y camino hacia el baño, lavándose la cara rápidamente. Se peinó y se vistió con monotonía en sus movimientos, para después salir hacia el comedor.

En el comedor estaba su padre y su hermano mayor. Hakoda miró a su hija que tenía profundas ojeras bajo sus ojos y se mostró preocupado. Sokka se levantó.

—Buenos días—le saludó—¿Cómo has dormido?

—Bien—contestó enojada—Ya déjame.

—Yo no…

—Basta. Solo déjame en paz ¿Quieres?—miró fijamente a su hermano.

Sokka frunció el ceño y salió del comedor hacia su alcoba. Hakoda colocó frente a Katara un plato lleno de panecillos dulces recién horneados por él; olían deliciosamente. Eran, desde niña, la receta favorita de esa muchachita de diecisiete años.

—Buen día cariño—le dijo, acariciando suavemente su cabellera antes de que se apartara—¿Cómo has dormido?

—Tuve que tomarlas—le soltó de repente, mirando los panecillos sin tocarlos—Simplemente no pude evitarlo.

Hakoda suspiró.

—Katara ya hemos hablado de eso.

—¿Y?—lo miró a los ojos desafiante—¿Qué esperabas? ¿Qué me pasara toda la noche con esas malditas visiones sin poder dormir?

Katara se puso de pie bruscamente causando un chillido por parte de la silla. Hakoda se recargó en la barra de la cocina, cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho mientras Katara estaba reclinada en el umbral. No se veía nada bien. Ni peinada y vestida se podía ocultar su extrema delgadez, las ojeras insanas, la expresión vacía de sus ojos, la piel reseca.

—Opino que debes ir con un especialista—le dijo a su hija—Te lo he dicho miles de veces.

—¡Y miles de veces te he dicho que no iré!—gritó—No, no iré ¿Contento?

—¡No estamos contentos!—Sokka apareció de repente, más que molesto. Él tenía dieciocho años y lucía sano, esbelto y alto como cualquier chico de su edad—No lo estamos ni lo estaremos.

—Ése ya es problema de ustedes.

Katara entró a la sala agarrando del sillón un suéter ligero y se lo puso sobre los hombros. Miró el grueso abrigo de piel azul que estaba colgado en el perchero, con el símbolo de la Luna. Lo despreció con la pura mirada dirigiéndose hacia la puerta de salida.

—¿A dónde crees que vas?—Sokka caminaba detrás de ella—¡No puedes salir en éste momento! Se aproxima una tormenta.

—Bien.

—Katara, por favor, tratamos de ayudarte—Hakoda miró suplicante a su hija.

Pero Katara miró a su padre y a su hermano con desprecio.

—¡Pues no me ayuden!—les gritó—¡Ya déjenme en paz!

Salió y azotó la puerta.

Sokka estaba a punto de salir cuando su padre lo detuvo.

—Ella no es suicida—le dijo—Déjala que camine un rato y se le baje el efecto de la dosis. Entonces regresará más calmada.

—Sabes que no es así—Sokka miró la puerta cerrada donde había pasado su hermana—¡No será así!

El frustrado chico golpeó la pared con rabia.

—Dos años—dijo—¡Dos años! Maldición….

Hakoda miró a su hijo y la culpa sobre sus hombros creció al doble. Sabía que era completamente culpa suya esa adicción por parte de su hija. Rezó a su difunta esposa y todos los espíritus que la protegieran.

**-o-**

Katara caminaba con ese suéter delgado por las calles del Polo Sur. La gente que la conocía miraba con lástima a la guapa morena que se destruía a sí misma. El viento gélido golpeaba su rostro, comenzaba a temblar, pero no pensaba ni en regresar a casa ni en buscar refugio.

Todas las personas comenzaron a encerrarse en sus casas, por la gran tormenta que se avecinaba. Ella no. Ella ni siquiera se preocupó cuando la nieve comenzó a caer con más fuerza y el viento le dificultaba caminar. Ni siquiera miraba hacia dónde iba.

El viento frío que la golpeaba dificultando su caminar era como un bálsamo. Le permitía pensar. Su mente recreaba nuevamente esas tormentosas imágenes que llevaba dos años reprimiendo, tratando de superar vanamente. Su madre sonreía, le acariciaba el rostro. Podía ver esos hermosos ojos azules y después. Llamas. Solo llamas.

Katara gimió cuando su corazón dio un brinco de dolor y las cienes la taladraron. El viento ya estaba congelando sus mejillas y no sintió las lágrimas que caían por ellas. Los gritos, la desesperación, el dolor y la incertidumbre volvían a su cuerpo como aquella noche. La impotencia mezclándose con la gelidez del aire. Finalmente, el frío fue demasiado y ella calló al suelo sin energías, tiritando y mirando alrededor.

Ella era Maestra Agua, pero no había usado sus poderes en años. Sus manos estaban casi congeladas, ella apenas y podía sentir los dedos. Gateó hasta encontrar una pared y se resguardó en posición fetal, tratando de que el delgado y pequeño suéter cubriera su cuerpo y estrechando las manos en un débil intento de obtener calor.

Pero en el fondo, todos esos intentos de supervivencia eran activados por un instinto más primitivo de Katara. Pronto ella simplemente se recostó sin luchar en absoluto. Ella sentía que el frío consumiendo su cuerpo era igual al frío que había en su corazón. Ya era hora de que todo esto terminara. Simplemente no había más razón por la cual luchar.

Una pequeña lágrima cayó por su mejilla y era tan helada, que le dolía bastante esa gota de agua sobre su congelada piel. Sintiendo ese dolor, Katara comenzó a cerrar los ojos.

Las ventiscas eran intensas y podía sentir al viento arrebatándole la ropa y jalándole el cabello espantosamente. El viento estaba lleno de nieve y pronto su cuerpo comenzó a estar cubierto de hielo; pero a la distancia, contempló una figura. Era una silueta oscura de una persona que se le acercaba. El viento parecía respetarlo y ella, viendo tan imponente hombre, se desmayó.

A la oscuridad que llevaba años esperando.

**-o-**

Katara podía sentir su cuerpo entumido. No era en absoluto lo que ella esperaba. Pensaba que después de la muerte todo era calma y serenidad. No dolor y calambres recorriéndole el cuerpo a cada rato. Ella no podía moverse, por alguna extraña razón no podía sentir del todo su cuerpo. Hacía mucho calor y podía sentir un paño húmedo sobre su frente.

Un momento ¿Un paño húmedo? Oh... ¡Maldición!

Como pudo, abrió los ojos. Miró alrededor inquieta. Si, estaba en su casa y en su alcoba. La chimenea prendida con muchos trozos de madera, creando un sofocante calor. Ella estaba cubierta con gruesas mantas y no encontró a nadie con ella. Pero apenas abrió los ojos y la puerta se abrió, revelando a su hermano Sokka con un hombre que no reconoció.

—Al fin despertaste—sonaba increíblemente aliviado—¿Estás bien Katara? ¿Necesitas algo?

—Tengo frío—era impresionante lo que estaba diciendo, pero si, a pesar del fuego y de las mantas sus manos seguían congeladas—¿Me podrías traer un té?

—Inmediatamente—Sokka salió de la habitación.

Pero el chico no. Era extraño. Tenía la cabeza rapada con los tatuajes de un Maestro Aire y los abrigos gruesos de la Tribu Agua. Sus ojos grises la analizaban con una sonrisa que le molestó.

—¿Qué?—replicó.

—Nada—él caminó hacia ella y se sentó en una silla cerca de la cama—Solamente quería ver que estabas bien.

—No te conozco ¿Porqué querrías saberlo?—demandó molesta.

—Bueno, te encontré en medio de la tormenta y…

—Ah, así que gracias a ti sigo viva—su voz estaba cargada de odio—Genial, ya se a quien aborrecer. Ahora ¡Largo!

El chico la miraba estupefacto. Fue entonces cuando entró Sokka con Hakoda. Los dos miraron a Katara, que tenía los ojos cerrados y el ceño fruncido. Hakoda colocó una mano sobre el muchacho para sacarlo de la habitación. Sokka se quedó con su hermana, le dio el té.

—Gracias—le dijo ella áspera.

—No te enojes con el muchacho—le dijo—Él te salvó.

—Yo no quería que me salvaran.

Vale, una cosa era saberlo y otra que ella lo dijera con orgullo. A Sokka le dolió verla así, pero no respondió y solamente respiró hondo.

—Pero él no podía saber eso—continuó Sokka—¿Quién sabe? Si no es tu momento, nunca llegará ¿no lo crees?

—Déjate de tonterías—le espetó—Tú solías pensar cómo yo ¿Qué te hizo cambiar de opinión?

—El simple hecho de que no es nuestro momento. Por algo estamos vivos.

—¡Pero yo no quiero!

—Deja de actuar como una caprichosa Katara. De verdad, no solo a ti te haces daño.

Con eso Sokka salió de la habitación, dejándola sola.

En la sala, Hakoda estaba hablando con el Maestro Aire. El chico era una persona buena y podía apreciarse sus nobles sentimientos.

—Muchas gracias por salvar a mi hija—le decía Hakoda—No sé tu nombre.

—Me llamo Aang y no tiene nada que agradecer—le sonrió—Pero bueno… por la forma en que me gritó, juraría que se quiso suicidar.

El mayor bajó el rostro con dolor.

—Mi hija ha sufrido mucho—decía—Desde que su madre murió, no ha sido la misma. Ha sido adicta a las píldoras desde entonces y frecuentemente, sobre todo en sus sobredosis, tiene arranques suicidas. Yo ya no sé que hacer.

—¿Ella es adicta?—eso explicaría, entre otras cosas, las ojeras y la extrema delgadez.

—Si. A las píldoras para dormir. Cuando su madre murió tuvo muchas pesadillas y se las recetaron; pero no las ha podido dejar. He tratado de todo, simplemente no puedo rescatarla.

—¿Cuánto hace que murió su esposa?

—Dos años.

—Debe ser paciente.—le recomendó—Si quiere, puedo ayudarle.

Hakoda lo miró incrédulo.

—¿Tú ayudarnos? ¿Cómo?

—Soy Maestro Aire, si hay algo que se es cómo rencontrar el balance dentro de uno mismo—sonaba muy calmado y confiado—Creo que quizá podría ayudar.

Por no mencionar que esa encantadora muchachita tan hermosa le cautivó aún casi muerta.

—En este punto de desesperación… cualquier ayuda me vendrá bien.

—Bueno. Trato.

**-o-**

A Katara desde luego que eso no le agradó. Aang iba con ella por las tardes y solía sentarse a su lado, contándole anécdotas de cuando era pequeño y otras cosas que realmente no le importaban en lo más mínimo. Debido a su intento suicida en la tormenta, Hakoda no la dejaba salir de la casa por ningún motivo. Charlar con su padre y con Sokka era más desesperante que escuchar las historias de Aang y tras unos días, Katara terminó por aceptar que las dos horas diarias con el Maestro Aire era lo más divertido en esa casa.

Ella seguía tomándose las píldoras para dormir y Aang nunca le decía nada. Él hablaba. Aang era nómada y había conocido muchas partes del mundo. Conforme más días pasaban, más aventuras y más cosas Aang le contaba. Comenzó incluso a decirle detalles interesantes sobre las culturas.

Aang llegaba siempre en la tarde, a eso de las cuatro. Y se iba puntualmente a las seis. Nunca lo veía en la mañana y a veces llegaba con pequeñas heridas. Moretones o torceduras. Katara a veces se sorprendía de encontrar golpes más fuertes de lo normales. Pero no decía nada.

Dos semanas habían pasado pero Katara solamente se sentaba para ver la Tribu a través de la ventana y escuchaba a Aang sin decir nada. El Maestro Aire no por eso dejaba de tener una sonrisa.

—Mañana te contaré mi más grande historia—le dijo de repente.

Para Katara era una contradicción. Ella de verdad estaba molesta por todas las sonrisas y optimismo de Aang. Jamás había convivido con una persona tan feliz y era chocante descubrir que le empezaba a gustar pasar el tiempo con él. Katara siempre mostraba miradas ecuánimes y Aang, la única vez que la vio sonreír, fue cuando le contó una anécdota muy graciosa. Pero solo eso, sonreír. Nunca reír.

Ese muchacho era misterioso. Despertaba en ella cosas interesantes. Pero nada más que eso: interesantes.

Esa tarde Aang llegó como siempre, pero vestía prendas azules típicas de la Tribu en vez de las túnicas de Nómadas. Se sentó en la misma silla y comenzó su charla.

—Yo no vivía en los Templos—comenzó.—Nací en una tranquila aldea llamada Wen. Estaba en las faldas de las cadenas montañosas donde el Templo Aire del Sur fue construido. Mis padres eran Maestros Aire, pero no Monjes. Ellos se unieron y empezaron su familia. Era su único hijo, y a los cuatro años comenzaron a enseñarme sobre mi control.

Aang cerró los ojos. Katara veía hacia la ventana sin verlo.

—Tenía seis años cuando unos bandoleros atacaron el pueblo. Mi aldea era pequeña, vivíamos ahí Maestros Aire no consagrados a los Templos. Apenas sumábamos cien. Los Maestros Aire somos pacíficos por naturaleza, nunca hemos creído en la guerra ni tenemos defensas. Nuestro control está orientado a la paz, no a la batalla.

"Los bandoleros eran Maestros Fuego. Se hacían llamar Invasores del Sur.

Las manos de Katara se crisparon y ella cerró los ojos cuando sintió la punzada sobre sus cienes. Odiaba a esos malditos Invasores del Sur. Con toda su alma. A ellos y a los Maestros Fuego. Que se pudrieran en el infierno.

—Recuerdo a mi mamá gritándome que volara con mi planeador. Ella me dejó en lo más alto de la montaña. Estaba tan asustado que en vez de volar, me escondí tras los matorrales. A esa altura podía verlo todo. Las llamas que consumían mi casa y las de mis vecinos. Podía escuchar los gritos y ver cómo… cómo iban cayendo de uno en uno. Y mis padres….

Podía escuchar que la voz de Aang sonaba un poco ronca, quizá por lo doloroso del recuerdo.

—Los Monjes del Templo bajaron, pero era demasiado tarde. Los Invasores se habían ido y de la aldea quedaban cenizas. Ellos me encontraron, fui el único sobreviviente. El Monje Gyatso se hizo cargo de mí y me procuró bienestar. Me llevó al Templo para vivir ahí con otros niños aprendices y más Monjes. Era una vida tranquila.

"Pero no estaba feliz ¿Y sabes porqué?

Katara no respondió. Aang continuó.

—Por que no dejaba de soñar con mis padres. Vi cuando mamá murió y escuché el último grito de mi padre. Estaba oculto entre los matorrales. No dejaba de pensar que murieron por mi culpa. Que pude haber hecho algo.

Esas palabras movieron inmediatamente algo en Katara. Sus manos se crisparon y miró hacia el chico con ojos llenos de lágrimas sin derramar.

—No podías haber hecho nada—le dijo entre dientes.

Aang abrió los ojos maravillados.

—¡Ah, así sonaba tu voz!

Ella se reprimió a sí misma y desvió la mirada hacia la ventana. Aang continuó.

—El Monje Gyatso me veía malhumorado e irritable. Habló conmigo muchas veces. Pero no fue hasta casi un año después que me di cuenta, de que él tenía toda la razón. ¿Sabes qué me decía?—silencio—Lo mismo que tu me has dicho. No pude haber hecho nada.

"Él me dijo entonces que mis padres se sacrificaron ese día porque ellos sabían que mi vida era más importante que la de ellos. En un principio renegué de eso, pero Gyatso insistía en que los Espíritus salvan de formas misteriosas y casi milagrosas a las personas que están destinadas a hacer algo mayor en la tierra.

Si ese chico continuaba hablando de esa forma, Katara estaba segura de que se echaría a llorar nuevamente. Las imágenes estaban tan frescas en su mente que podía sentirse en ese lugar.

—Pasó mucho tiempo antes de que supiera exactamente cuál era mi misión en éste mundo—Aang sonaba con una paz impresionante que comenzaba a calar en el corazón muerto de Katara.—Y ¿Sabes una cosa? Gyatso siempre tuvo razón. La muerte de mis padres es la que más me ha ayudado a comprender mi destino.

Muerte, dolor, culpa, destrucción, sacrificio, destino… simplemente eran las llaves que abrían la puerta de su dolor. Katara no lo soportó más y terminó llorando. Ella ocultó el rostro con sus rodillas, abrazándose a sí misma. Aang se puso de pie y se acercó lentamente hacia la morena, tratando de consolarla.

En un principio, Katara lo rechazó abiertamente haciéndose a un lado. Pero descubrió con horror que el contacto cálido de Aang le reconfortaba. Reticente, dejó que el chico le abrazara de forma suave y apenas perceptible. Pero ella necesitaba más. Sin saber exactamente cómo, terminó llorando sobre el pecho del Maestro Aire, empapando sus ropas y jalando la camisa con sus manos de la desesperación.

Ella podía sentir nuevamente el corazón latiendo desenfrenado, el calor del fuego, los gritos, los cascos, las marchas, la confusión, el humo que no la dejaba ver, la mirada suplicante de su madre… todo arremolinándose.

—Calma—le susurraba—Calma…

Entonces, Aang comenzó a tararear una suave nana. Era tan tranquila y le recordaba tremendamente a las nanas de su madre. Suave, melodiosa…. Fue relajándola lentamente. Pronto, las necesidades de Katara se impusieron a sus deseos. Y comenzó a hablar.

—Fue hace dos años—dijo—Tenía quince… Mi familia y yo salimos de la ciudad hacia las costas, en un viaje simple para relajarnos… en el poblado de la costa había unas cabañas de madera donde nos quedaríamos la noche. Fue cuando ellos llegaron.

Su voz ahora sonaba atormentada y llena de odio.

—Los Invasores del Sur atacaron el pueblo repentinamente, sin que nadie lo imaginara. Entraban a las casas para saquear y prendieron fuego a todas las cabañas. Yo… yo era Maestra Agua. Intenté usar mis poderes esa noche, pero el calor era tanto que el agua menguaba… yo sudaba y estaba desesperada.

"Corrí cuando escuché el grito de mi madre. Se suponía que debía haberme quedado con ella pero no… salí. Regresé lo más rápido que pude, nuestra cabaña estaba envuelta en llamas. Mamá estaba adentro y un soldado le bloqueaba la salida. Él la miraba lascivamente. Le ataqué, entré a la cabaña y usé todo mi poder contra ese hombre… nunca olvidaré su mirada.

Aang la abrazó con más fuerza, intuyendo que venía la parte más difícil.

—Mi madre me gritó que me fuera, no le hice caso. El soldado entonces me golpeó y me lanzó llamaradas intensas que apenas esquive… perdí el conocimiento. Mientras caía, escuchaba los gritos de mi madre, de mi padre, de los pobladores, escuchaba las maderas crujir por el fuego y el calor sofocante que me rodeaba. Todo se volvió negro.

Katara volvió a llorar, pero sin sollozos.

—Desperté dos días después aquí en mi casa. Me quemé en parte de los brazos y los pies—ella se arremangó el abrigo, mostrando la piel arrugada y rosada.—El golpe en la cabeza casi me mata desangrada. Pero mamá… ella no se salvó—gimió pegándose más al pecho de Aang—¡No se salvó! ¿Y sabes porqué? ¡Porque me salí de la cabaña!

Ella gritaba y se separó de Aang, caminando hacia el centro de su alcoba con las manos convertidas en puños y lanzando maldiciones al cielo, golpes a personas invisibles y los ojos rojos del llanto.

—¡Me dijeron que me quedara, pero no hice caso! ¡Dejé a mi madre sola! Espíritus ¿Existe hija peor?—lo miró—Ya sé que soy un desastre… yo debí morir esa noche con mi madre. Caí casi a su lado ¿Porqué no se salvó y yo sí?...

—¿No has pensado que… no era tu momento?

—¿Y el de mi madre sí?—sonaba enfadada.

—Quizá. Por algo estás aquí.

—Tú estás demente—se cruzó de brazos—Un completo loco.

—No lo descarto.—Aang sonreía conteniendo una risa.—Pero estoy diciendo la verdad.

Katara estaba sentada al lado de Aang, tratando de controlarse para no tocarlo nuevamente. Hacia mucho que no le hablaba a nadie sobre el día en que murió su madre. Cuando lo contó, sintió que había liberado mucha de la rabia que sentía desde ese día.

—Desde entonces tuve pesadillas en las noches—continuó—Siempre era lo mismo. Soñaba con el fuego enorme, con los gritos de mi madre… me despertaba a medianoche gritando y sudando. Papá me llevó a consultar y me recetaron una pastilla en el crepúsculo para poder dormir.

—Pero después necesitaste más y te volviste adicta—terminó Aang, mirándola.

—No tienes el derecho de juzgarme.

—¿Y quién lo hace?—repuso—Yo no lo estoy haciendo. También fui adicto ¿sabías?

¿Él? ¿Ese chillo optimista, lleno de paz y que siempre tenía esa maldita sonrisa, fue adicto a algo en su vida? Por favor, desde luego que no lo podía creer. Cuando vio su mirada incrédula Aang se echó a reír.

—Claro. Tuve muchas pesadillas de niño; pero en vez de decirle a Gyatso, yo me iba a los jardines. Las pastillas que tomas se hacen a base una hierba especial llamada Marig. En el Templo cosechamos mucha de esa hierba. En las noches me escabullía para agarrarla.

—¿La comías?

—La fumaba—rectificó. Pero no sonaba avergonzado. Seguía hablando normal.

—¡Pero si eras un niño!—gritó Katara, viéndolo asombrada—¿Cómo podías fumar eso? ¡Te iba a matar! ¿No pensaste en tu salud?

—¿Me lo dices tu que tomas tres pastillas por noche para dormir?—lo peor, era que tenía razón. Y además, su voz no sonaba recriminatorio, él no la miraba enojado, molesto o acusatorio. Siempre sonreía.

—Eso… eso…. ¡Eso es diferente!

—Es lo mismo—Aang miró hacia la ventana—Pero el primer paso para sanar es darte cuenta de que lo que haces, te lastima.

Pude ver a través del cristal que ya estaba anocheciendo. Aang se puso de pie estirándose un poco. Al elevar sus brazos el abrigo reveló sus antebrazos; tenía unos moretones muy curiosos. Ella los había visto antes pero ¿Dónde?

—Me voy—le dijo—¿Quieres que vuelva mañana?

Nunca le había hecho esa pregunta. Katara siempre lo veía entrar y salir todos los días sin que le preguntase absolutamente su opinión al respecto. Pero algo en la conversación de ése día le reveló lo que ese chico pretendía. Él de verdad quería ayudarla. Y por primera vez en años, se sintió comprendida.

—Si—le respondió—Sería agradable.

Aang se inclinó para besarle la coronilla.

—Adiós.

Él se fue.

Katara puso sus dedos sobre el lugar marcado por el beso… desde que se volvió adicta, rara vez su padre o su hermano le besaban. Ella no podía recordar la última vez que le habían dado un abrazo. Sus mejillas se colorearon.

Esa noche pudo acostarse y sentir los párpados pesados sin necesidad de tomarse las pastillas.

**-o-**

Pasó algo sorprendente al día siguiente. Katara bajó finalmente de su cuarto y se sentó en el comedor, para servirse el desayuno ¡Estaba comiendo! Y comía bien. Con sus frecuentes sobredosis la muchacha apenas y tenía hambre. Hakoda hacía muchas luchas para que ella comiera enfrente de él. Pero en ésta ocasión se sirvió tres panecillos y se los engulló con un café al lado, diciéndole lo deliciosos que estaban.

Tanto Sokka como Hakoda se vieron entre ellos sorprendidos. Cuando Katara terminó el desayuno por primera vez en dos años comenzó a limpiar la sala. No hizo mucho, solo levantó unas ropas que estaban tiradas y sacudió el polvo de los muebles. Se puso a leer en lo que llegaba la tarde y su padre hacia la comida.

Hakoda estaba emocionado por ese cambio. Al parecer, Aang había hecho muy bien su trabajo. Katara se bañó y arregló un poco cuando se acercó la hora en que Aang llegaría. Ésta vez, no fue él quien empezó a hablar. Si no ella.

Lo jaló abruptamente para que se sentara a su lado y le empezó a decir:

—Tuve un sueño—sonaba tranquila y nada malhumorada—Un sueño muy bonito. Todo era tranquilo… el agua, el viento. Yo estaba de pie y me sentía feliz.

—Eso es bastante bueno—respondió Aang.

—Lo sé…no usé las pastillas para dormir ¿Puedes creerlo?

—Lo noto—señaló sus ojos—No tienes tan marcadas las ojeras.

—Supongo…

—Y ahora ¿porqué el peinado?

Siempre que veía a Katara ella tenía el cabello suelto. Ahora se había hecho dos hermosas trenzas que empezaban en su frente y sostenían su cabello para terminar en un lindo recogido por la parte posterior de su cabeza. El resto del cabello caía ondulado y bien peinado por la espalda.

—No lo sé—se encogió de hombros.—Hacia mucho que no me peinada así y… bueno. Mamá me peinaba de una forma parecida.

Si, pero su madre le trenzaba todo el cabello. Ella se lo quiso dejar suelto y darle un estilo más moderno.

—¿Te gusta?

—Claro que si—Aang no pudo resistirse a acariciarle suavemente un mechón suave—Te ves muy linda.

Los días posteriores Aang y Katara se la pasaban hablando más de trivialidades que de sentimientos profundos. Pero Katara ya no era la misma. Por primera vez en dos años, Hakoda y Sokka la escucharon reír. Ella se levantaba temprano, limpiaba la casa, incluso cocinaba a veces y se ponía a cantar por las tardes. Comía muy bien y estaba recuperando su peso normal. Sonreía más a menudo.

Un día, para sorpresa de todos, volvió a practicar su Agua-Control. Estaba un poco flojo y le faltaba destreza en los movimientos. Katara pasaba gran parte del día entrenando. Ella fue en su juventud la mejor Maestra Agua de toda la Tribu. Era algo que podía recuperar con empeño.

Había pasado ya un mes desde eso. Y Katara ya estaba casi recuperada. No volvió a tomar las pastillas, y siempre se sentía más emocionada cuando veía a Aang llegando a su casa. Le encantaba pasar el tiempo con él.

Hasta que…

—Hola Katara—él la saludó como siempre, un beso en la mejilla, pero no lucía su habitual sonrisa, cosa que le sorprendió mucho a la morena—¿Cómo estás hoy?

—Perfectamente—y era verdad—¿Qué hay de ti?—le preguntó—No luces muy bien.

—Bueno… no quería decírtelo ahora pero ya que preguntas…

Aang respiró.

—Katara, me tengo que ir.

_No_ pensaba ella en sus adentros _No puedes dejarme… no_

—Estás bromeando.—dijo, sonriendo nerviosamente—Es una broma ¿verdad?

—No Katara, no lo es.

Aang estaba de verdad triste por tener que irse en ese preciso momento. Katara había mejorado demasiado, ella ahora era más risueña, tranquila y optimista que antes. Podría decirse que otra persona. Además, el ejercicio y las comidas diarias habían hecho que ganara un peso saludable. No tenía más ojeras bajo sus ojos y lucía hermosa; como una princesita fina y saludable.

—Tengo que irme al Reino Tierra—le explicaba—Estuve estos meses en el Polo Sur porque debía entrenar. Pero he terminado y… debo continuar mi viaje.

—¿Entrenar?—se cuestionó la chica—¿Entrenar qué cosa?

—No se lo dije a tu padre ni a ti porque… me gustaba mucho cómo me trataban. Siempre normal… Katara… yo soy el Avatar.

¡Pum!

—¿Qué?

—Soy el Avatar… tengo que continuar mi viaje para entrenar mi Tierra-Control.

La primera impresión de Katara fue que todo era una gran y maquiavélica broma. Pero, viendo la mirada firme y decidida de Aang, supo que era realidad. Primero le costó creer que ese chico era el Avatar. Después, se sorprendió de darse cuenta que el Avatar, Maestro de los Cuatro Elementos, el espíritu de la tierra que mantiene el equilibrio del mundo, fue quien pacientemente la sacó de su depresión. Y por último, que ese inalcanzable personaje de renombre mundial, era su primer amor.

—Yo… Aang yo…

Jamás pensó enamorarse de ese chico que tanto odió el primer día. Fue demasiado agradable conocer a alguien tierno que la comprendía, que no la juzgaba, que sabía el tipo de dolor que cargaba y lejos de regañarle le consolaba, con palabras afectuosas, gestos tiernos, chistes, bromas, sonrisas y por último… tiernos besos en las mejillas.

Como Aang jamás imaginó que esa pálida, enferma y delgada mujer que encontró casi congelada en la tormenta de nieve se convertiría en la bella princesa que tenía enfrente, que entre otras cosas, se coló muy profundo en su corazón.

Ninguno de los dos estaba listo para decir adiós.

—Lo lamento de verdad—continuaba Aang—No quisiera irme pero…

—Aang—le cortó—Por favor, no digas nada más.

—Pero…

Ella se acercó a él, inclinándose para besarle suavemente la mejilla.

—Gracias por cuidarme tanto—susurró—Buena suerte en tu camino.

Y salió de su habitación.

Esa fue la noche en que, por primera vez en meses, lloró.

**-o-**

Katara estaba sentada en el porche de su casa. Hacia mucho tiempo que no hacía eso. Sentarse solamente para sentir el viento golpeando suavemente su rostro. Estaba frío y ella, además del aire, podía escuchar el movimiento de la naturaleza. Sentir su corazón latir dentro de su pecho. Sentir su respiración. Sentir la vida.

Con una risa fluida y natural, ella fue esa mañana, sin que nadie la viera o pudiera detener, al puerto de la Tribu. Había tomado una decisión para beneficiarse a ella misma por primera vez en casi tres años. Y después de todo lo que había vivido, no le cabían dudas de que era ahora o nunca.

Aang estaba ahí, en el puerto, preparándose para irse. Subía unas cosas al enorme bisonte volador que le pertenecía. Solo de verla, Aang descendió para mirarla fijamente al rostro.

—Hola.—Saludó.

Para Katara toda distracción había desaparecido junto con las inhibiciones.

Aang apenas se dio cuenta del momento en que Katara se abalanzó contra él, abrazándolo fuertemente y besando sus labios en un arranque de confianza y cariño inmenso.

Se separaron y ella hablo, impidiendo que Aang dijera una sola palabra.

—Aang, sé que eres el Avatar y debes seguir con tu viaje—le dijo apresuradamente—Pero yo soy una chica que debe volver a quererse a sí misma. Me has enseñado demasiadas cosas…caramba ¡Me has vuelto a la vida! Si en éste momento te vas…sería como perderme nuevamente.

Katara cerró los ojos solo de pensarlo. Aang intentó hablar, pero su voz fue cortada de nuevo por la de la morena.

—No digas nada, no será algo que no sepa—replicó—Al carajo todo. El protocolo, los deberes, las obligaciones… ¡Yo te quiero!... más que como a un amigo… te quiero y no puedes irte… no ahora…por favor Aang… ten piedad de esta loca sureña.

Aang colocó suavemente un dedo bajo su barbilla, alzando su rostro para ver esos ojos azules. Le sonrió tiernamente, se inclinó, y la besó.

Fue un beso tan intenso, que las palabras no podrían nunca describirlo.

—Mejor deberías ser tu la que acepte a ese loco Maestro Aire que se enamoró de una chica perdida en una tormenta de nieve—le susurró—Y de cual se empeñó en ayudar.

—Me salvaste…

—Y lo haría de nuevo.

Lo demás importaba poco. Qué pasaría mañana sería un hermoso misterio que podrían descubrir. Lo que importaba ahora es que tenían las manos entrelazadas y podían sonreírse entre sí, viendo la providencia con amoroso ansío.

Ellos enfrentarían cualquier cosa, si seguían juntos.

* * *

Bueno, eso fue todo... (una vocecita grita:_ ¡Al fin_ Yo la calló_ ¡No digas nada!_)

Creo que se habrán dado cuenta que estoy cansada y haberme tomado dos cafés me sube mucho la pila... en el mal sentido xD Antes de poner cualquier otra locura debo agradecerles su paciencia, el tiempo que tomaron leyendo esta historia y además el que todavía se arriesguen a ver mis fics... ¡Gracias!

Nos vemos en el próximo,... la C de:

Chao!


	4. C: Creep

**NADA DE ESTO ME PERTENECE, LOS PERSONAJES SON DE NICK Y LAS CANCIONES DE COPYRIGHT Y ARTISTAS VARIOS, SOLO ME DIVIERTO AL ESCRIBIR.**

**¡H**ola!

Había pensado no actualizar esta historia hasta que terminara con "Sonámbula" pero me acabo de dar cuenta (que tarde)

**¡Esta es mi Historia Número 60!**

Espíritus ¿Cómo pasó el tiempo tan rápido? Me parece ayer cuando leí mi primer fanfic, y cuando subí mi primer fic (Traición) ¿Ustedes recordarán esos tiempos? ¿De dónde me han salido tantas historias? ¿Podré terminarlas todas? xD

En honor a que es mi fic número 60, hago esta actualización y lo hará constantemente, independientemente de haber terminado o no sonámbula (cosa que claro haré, solo denme un poco de tiempo, ya casi termino de presnetar :D)

**AU**: Esta historia es un Universo Alterno ligero. Existen las Cuatro Naciones y el Avatar, pero no la guerra ni los hechos que conocemos. Es muy corto, pero espero les guste :)

Comentarios al final.

* * *

Letra: C

Canción: Creep

Artista: Radiohead.

.

_When you here before_

_Couldn't look in your eyes_

_You're just like an angel_

_Your skin makes me cry_

_Cuando estabas aquí antes_

_No podía ver en tus ojos_

_Tú eres como un ángel_

_Tu piel me hace llorar._

.

.

Aang levantó su mirada cuando comenzaron a sonar las voces alrededor.

Bajaba de la preciosísima carroza la invitada de honor de la fiesta. Ella descendió grácil y sonriente luciendo ese precioso rostro que a más de uno hacía suspirar. Llevaba el precioso vestido de seda azul con encajes y decorados que acentuaban su figura femenina exaltando la realeza que corría por sus venas. Sus cabellos castaños estaban divinamente trenzados y caían por su espalda dejando ver una reluciente corona sobre su frente.

Las joyas que adornaban su cuello, sus muñecas y sus dedos solamente le daban más brillo al aura de elegancia que la rodeaba. Sus ojos azules eran los zafiros más preciosos y sus dientes blancos perlas puras. La recta nariz que partía en dos el rostro de porcelana y acentuadas facciones delicadas.

Ella era la princesa Katara del Polo Sur.

Aquella de piel morena y suave que caminaba dulcemente entre sonrisas, cumplidos y rodeada de personas por esa alfombra hasta el Palacio Real de Ba Sing Se. Esa cuya mano pedían desesperados los príncipes de todos los reinos.

La princesa que atendía personalmente enfermos con sus delicadas manos de sanadora en hospitales reales de la Tribu Agua del Sur. Esa cuyo apellido tenía el peso de la herencia más alta que ninguna otra princesa en todo el mundo podía tener. Y esa que tenía la fama de la más hermosa voz, producto de su benevolencia.

Ella era la princesa por excelencia. Dulce, atenta, delicada, hermosísima y adorada por su pueblo. Increíblemente rica, con su padre el rey y su hermano otro rey poderoso. Ahijada de un soberano, nieta de un político. Ella podía hacer cuanto quisiera en el mundo. Porque solo esa princesa tenía a su disposición cien sirvientes y un ejército personal. Su firma valía tanto como la de su padre en documentos reales.

La princesa Katara pasó por la alfombra subiendo delicadamente los escalones. Sus manitas morenas recogieron parte de su deslumbrante vestido para revelar esos piecitos cubiertos de zapatos finos para poder ascender lentamente, mientras todos la rodeaban.

Periódicos ansiaban tener una entrevista en exclusiva con la princesa que se llevaba las atenciones y corazones de todos los nobles solteros en el mundo. Pero ella solamente sonreía y daba repuestas cortas, sin entrar nunca en detalles.

Aang miraba embelesado esa preciosa princesa que cada vez estaba más arriba, más pronta a llegar al palacio y, por ende, más lejos de él.

Ya en el umbral la esperaba un hombre de vestimentas rojas, finas y deslumbrantes. Él le extendió el brazo y ella lo aceptó sin rechistar. Era el príncipe heredero de la Nación de Fuego. El príncipe Zuko.

Aang miraba a la bella princesa entrar al lado del príncipe en un baile donde él no era el invitado, donde no era bienvenido. Él no tenía nada que hacer ahí pero había sido un loco desesperado cuando pensó, iluso, que entre todas esas personas la princesa podría ver sus ojos grises.

Oh, él conoció a la princesa cuando los dos tenían seis años y se encontraba viajando al Polo Sur. Y desde ese momento se enamoró de ella, su sencillez, su gracia y su belleza interna. Esa que se reflejó en impresionante belleza externa cuando alcanzó su madurez.

Ahora con dieciséis años, los dos no podían estar más lejos uno del otro. Ella era la heredera de un reino poderoso y la rica hija del rey; la que tenía a todos los príncipes a sus pies. Y él un simple Nómada del Aire que no tenía nada que ofrecerle, ni casa ni hogar. Él no tenía pertenencias y se la pasaba viajando, regresando ocasionalmente al Templo del Sur.

Ella era sencillamente inalcanzable. Lo era. Ahí, en el Palacio, mucho más arriba de su cabeza bailando con todos los que disputaban sus miradas y atrayendo la atención de cortesanos, nobles, príncipes y políticos. Incluso reyes le habían pedido matrimonio ¿Por qué ella decía que no? Aang nunca lo sabría. Desde que cumplieron catorce años, los dos, no se habían visto. Parte de los protocolos que comenzaron a correr por la Tribu Agua del Sur.

Aang bajó su rostro resignado ¿Qué estaba haciendo ahí? Él no era rico. No era poderoso. No tenía nada a su nombre. No podía ofrecerle nada. No podía ni verla a los ojos. Menos ser digno de una palabra. Ella era una princesa. Él, un simple campesino.

Extendiendo su planeador, Aang comenzó a volar. Tenía que ver a Gyatso. Él le dijo que debía decirle algo importante ése día.

Para empeorar la ocasión, ese baile coincidía con el cumpleaños número dieciséis de Aang.

* * *

Lo sé, lo sé. Muy corto y bien triste. Pero ¡Hey! es Creep.

Comentarios:

Aria: no había pensado en hacerla una trama completa (Bring me to life) aunque es una idea tentadora. Veré si mi cabeza da para eso xD Lo que comentaste de "siempre tu superas" me llegó demasiado, de verdad. Muchas gracias por comentar y por leer mis historias, tu apoyo es muy importante para mí :)

Hikari: me alegro mucho que te haya gustado el B y ojalá este C también.

Samcyrus: Muchas gracias (sonrojo) xD Espero mantener con el tiempo el mismo ritmo y la inspiración que he llevado hasta ahora. Yo también amo el Kataang, sencillamente es adictivo :D

FanKataang100: muchas gracias, me alegro que te gustara porque a mí la idea me fascinó desde que la concebí. Y ya lo continué, al fin.

jinora96: finalmente aquí esta la C después de mucho esperar.

mockinggjaypins: es bueno saber que te gusta mi escritura, porque a mi siempre me preocupa que sea algo entendible e intenso. No sabes cuánto me alegra saber cuando les gusta y que lo disfrutan :D

Emilia-Romagna: Uy... bueno, aunque no puedas hacer el reto, me alegro que sigas leyendo :D (espero que te devuelvan to compu, se lo horrible que es vivir sin ella)

Nieve Taisho: Lo sé, Aang es tan tierno como salvador (personalmente, me encantó esa faceta de Aang en "Los Invasores del Sur" aunque la de Katara me dejó muchas cosas que desear...)

MUCHAS GRACIAS por leer y comentar. Este reto seguirá hasta que llegue a la Z y quizá siga más allá xD

¡Nos leemos!

chao!


	5. D: Deseos de Cosas Imposibles

**NADA DE ESTO ME PERTENECE, ES DE NICK Y COPYRIGHT, SOLO ME DIVIERTO ESCRIBIENDO SIN FINES LUCRATIVOS.**

**¡H**ola de nuevo! aquí me tienen con una canción más para esta linda colección a la que, espero, poder meterle turbo ahora que voy terminando _sonámbula_ xD Debo decir, que me ha alegrado mucho la forma en que les gusta esta colección, me hacen sentir halagada. Y muchas gracias a **Nieve Taisho** por aceptar el reto con el** ABC Tokka** :D

**ANTES.**-este capítulo, casi drabble porque es muy corto, es una continuación de **C. **

Comentarios:

Aria: de hecho, si tiene segunda parte y es este xD Pero a Princesa todavía le falta, lo siento.

Maryel Tonks: lo sé, Aang y Katara se merecen todo, pero la tragedia no se porqué es mi rama favorita de las tramas... con todo espero te siga gustando este :D

FanKataang100: ¡lO SÉ! Aang es perfecto, porque tiene un corazón noble. Lo amo, por decir menos.

Emilia-Romagna: bueno... más o menos. Tu eres una psíquica ¿sabes?

Nieve Taisho: es bueno saber que hay quienes me siguen en Tumblr :P ¡tu ABC está quedando sensacional! ya espero por más.

HikariAisaka: no importa que me dejen comentarios, con que hayan pasado un buen momento leyendo me siento feliz y servida. "B" fue un orgullo para mí, me gustó la forma en que me quedó. Muchas gracias por tus comentarios positivos ¡espero te guste este! :D

**Recomendación**.-Escuchen la canción mientras leen ;)

¡Disfruten!

* * *

Letra: D

Canción: Deseos de Cosas Imposibles

Artista: La Oreja de Van Gogh (LOVG)

.

_Me callo porque es más cómodo engañarse_

_Me callo porque ha ganado la razón al corazón_

_Pero pase lo que pase, y aunque otro me acompañe_

_En silencio te querré tan solo a ti._

.

.

Odiaba el maquillaje.

Desde que tenía memoria odiaba usar maquillaje. Había muchas razones válidas: ¿Para qué esconder tu rostro cuando ya tienes uno hermoso? Te arruina el cutiz rápidamente. Si no está correctamente colocado puede hacerte ver mal.

Pero la más importante de todas: el maquillaje se corre cuando una llora.

—Princesa—le dijo el chofer.—Llegaremos en un par de minutos.

—Claro—respondió.

Katara rápidamente se limpió las lágrimas mientras intentaba calmar los sollozos. Era siempre así antes de llegar a un baile, un evento. En su carroza, donde no había nadie… nadie mas que el amable chofer capaz de guardar secretos. Ella odiaba sinceramente esas fiestas y esas galas. Odiaba ser una princesa. Pero así nació.

Ella procuró que los recuerdos y los sentimientos no le ganaran para tener una buena cara que mostrar. No obstante, le traicionaban.

Había sufrido mucho últimamente, todo por su linaje. Ella era la princesa del Polo Sur, debía ser elegante, hermosa, sonriente, alegre y una buena imagen. Por fuera lo era, por dentro no. Y es que toda la alegría alguna vez latente en su interior se la llevó aquel simpático niño de ojos grises, años atrás.

Recordaba como si fuera ayer ese día. Magnífico. Era una niña que jugaba llena de entusiasmo con otro niño, un Maestro Aire. Su nombre estaba graduado con oro dentro de su corazón. Un nombre que no se permitía pronunciar, porque al hablarlo, sus ojos se llenaban nuevamente de lágrimas: Aang.

Aang era sencillamente fantástico. Conforme fueron creciendo las cosas solo mejoraron. Era tan genuino, sencillo, optimista. La chispa de sus ojos grises le daba un toque de vida a todo lo que les rodeaba. Jugar con él era viajar a nuevos mundos. Cuando se hizo adolescente, enamorarse fue demasiado natural. Casi esperado.

No para su familia. Ellos no podían aprobar una pareja tan humilde como lo era Aang. Un Nómada del Aire no sería digno de una princesita que vestía ropa de seda. No. Jamás. Ellos siempre estaban apartados del mundo político y una princesa se consagraba a ello. Sus vidas buscaban la paz y espiritualidad.

Katara se había enamorado ilusamente pensando que todo se resolvería. Pero nuevamente las cosas demostraron no ser así para la princesa. Cuando sus padres le prohibieron volver a ver a Aang, ella pegó grito al cielo ¡Estaba enamorada! ¿Tan difícil era comprenderlo?

Mandarla lejos fue la callada solución de sus padres, una por la cual ella les odiaría por años enteros.

Pero esos años lejos consiguieron su objetivo: separarla de Aang. Llevaba demasiado tiempo sin verlo. A veces incluso pensaba que él no se acordaba ya de ella. Quiso buscarlo, pero estaba siempre vigilada por su familia. Esa opción era sencillamente imposible.

Y además su padre pensaba comprometerla con el príncipe de la Nación de Fuego, Zuko ¡Con él! por favor, que se llevara bien con él era muy diferente a verlo como un compañero de vida ¿Sus padres jamás tomarían en cuenta sus sentimientos? ¿Su decisión? ¿Por qué?

Verdaderamente intentó revelarse. Pero no pudo. Ya no tenía la fuerza y la motivación de antes. No sin Aang. Katara ya respiraba calmada y pudo esbozar una sonrisa fingida. Una que, sin embargo, era catalogada por los medios como: la mejor sonrisa del mundo.

Vaya, el mundo la amaba. Y era irónico que ella no pudiera amar libremente. Sus padres se hinchaban en el pecho de orgullo cuando veían en periódicos lo mucho que el mundo estimaba a la princesa del Polo Sur. El modelo de elegancia, de finura y de belleza. La princesa perfecta.

¡Bah! Si pudiera se quitaría los vestidos, desharía el peinado, andaría descalza cantando por las calles y bailando con una música personal sin que le importara un rábano lo que dijeran las personas. Pero no podía hacerlo. Ella era la princesa.

Finalmente llegó la carroza. Ella esperó hasta que el chofer se bajó y le abrió la puerta. Delicadamente salió colocando un pie en el suelo, y los flashes de las cámaras se lanzaron contra su persona, ansioso de captar cada momento. Katara bajó y erguida comenzó a sonreír sin mesura, mandando sus sentimientos a la parte más profunda de su ser y tratando de disfrutar la velada.

Mientras ella caminaba hacia los escalones del Palacio, sonriendo a sinfín de cámaras y comentarios, pudo ver un par de ojos grises. Su mirada continuó perdida hacia el lugar donde, estaba segura, había contemplado un Nómada Aire con la mirada más hermosamente familiar que pudiera recordar.

Pero no había nada ahí. Solo muchas personas rodeándola y tomando fotografías. Miró hacia varias partes buscándolo de nuevo sin encontrarlo. Ella estaba ya alucinando por su amor y sus recuerdos. Katara continuó caminando con resignación pero sin perder la gracia.

Al llegar al umbral le esperaba el príncipe Zuko. Su compromiso no era nada oficial, su padre apenas estaba planeando el acuerdo. Pero el hombre era una buena persona y le gustaba como un amigo. Solo como eso. Un buen compañero de charla.

Pero si las cosas cambiaban, si su padre se decidía, debería resignarse a verlo como algo más. Ella debía aceptar que como princesa no tenía poder sobre su persona. Ella solo podía hacer lo que le decía su padre, lo que su pueblo deseaba. Y era mejor callarse. Al menos en el fondo de su alma, sin que nadie lo supiera, por más personas que le rodearan, o por quién sea que le diera el título de esposa, ella ya amaba a otra persona.

Y lo amaría toda la vida.

* * *

sniff... sniff...

lo sé, lo sé, demasiado triste. El siguiente le pone final a esta trilogía, prometo que será más feliz...

muchas gracias por leer!

chao!


	6. E: Enamorada

**NADA DE ESTO ME PERTENECE, LOS PERSONAJES SON DE NICK, CANCIONES DE INTÉRPRETES VARIOS Y COPYRIGHT,SOLO ME DIVIERTO AL ESCRIBIR.**

**¡H**ola de nuevo!

No me he tardado tanto esta vez... ¿Verdad? Se me vuelve a acercar otra temporada de exámenes, trataré de ir actualizando rápido pero como ando mal en un par de materias, no puedo garantizarles la gran cosa. Al menos creo que esta colección sí podré ir actualizándola constantemente. Este es el capitulo que le pone final a la pequeña trilogía, secuela de "C" y "D". Espero les guste.

Comentarios:

Kabegami Amaterasu: ¡No convulciones! respira, inhala, exhala, inhala, exhala... xD aquí está el fin de la pequeña trilogía :D

yei-lin: lo sé, es una canción tan hermosa, cuando la escuché me enamoré de ella.

FanKataang100: siempre he pensado que todos los personajes de las caricaturas deben tener un humano que sea igual a ellos (mi hermano es igual a Ben Tennyson ¡Igual!) así que no perderé la esperanza de encontrarme un Aang... ¡En algún lugar deberá estar!

Matias: me alegro que te haya gustado, espero que el final sea como te lo hayas imaginado :)

Emilia-Romagna: no me había fijado en eso, pero creo que esa parte, en la que Katara sigue siendo princesa y Aang la ve ala distancia, puede aplicarse para Princesa del Sur. O al menos lo haría, de no ser porque Aang se distanció primero... ¡Rayos! bueno, se parecen xD

Nieve Taisho: jajaja, me alegro que te guste mi humilde colección. Sé lo que es quedarse estancada, así que esperaré paciente tus actualizaciones :D

¡Disfruten!

* * *

Letra: E

Canción: Enamorada

Intérprete: Miranda!

.

.

_Como de repente todo se ha ordenado_

_Desde que ha llegado mi vida cambió_

_Ya no soy la misma que tú conociste entonces_

_Ahora estoy mucho mejor_

_Porque me di cuenta que tuvo sentido_

_Haber recorrido lo que recorrí_

_Si al final de cuentas él era mi recompensa_

_Que suerte que nunca me fui_

.

.

Ver el atardecer era mágico cuando lo haces desde un Templo del Aire. Donde la altura era tanta que el sol se escondía a tus pies y desaparecía entre montañas esculpidas de formas impresionantes por el relieve de las sombras.

—Hace frío—le dijo, colocando suavemente una manta sobre sus hombros—¿No quieres entrar?

—No—respondió ella—Aquí es tan hermoso y pacífico.

Él se sentó a su lado, tomándole la mano y viendo el horizonte.

Katara no podía ocultar su sonrisa. Al final, las cosas mágicamente se arreglaron. Apenas su padre iba a llamar al Señor de Fuego para pedirle un compromiso cuando el mundo se paralizó: el nuevo Avatar debía ser revelado. El Avatar Aang, Maestro Aire originario del Templo Aire del Sur.

A Katara le dieron ganas de llorar solamente por saber que su querido Aang era el Avatar. Eso conllevaba muchas cosas, pero sobre todo, la tácita invitación de conocerlo. Ella era princesa y él la persona más importante del mundo. Por primera vez en años, los dos se reunieron. Y pudieron darse el abrazo del rencuentro más feliz que recordaría en su vida.

Claro que no todo fue siempre color de rosa. Aang debió comenzar un exhaustivo viaje para dominar los demás elementos, atravesando el mundo entero. Y Katara debió hacerle frente a todas las cuestiones políticas. Ella tenía dieciséis años y por lo mismo debía de casarse. Estaba en la edad óptima.

Ella insistió a sus padres que un matrimonio con el Avatar era mucho mejor que casarse con cualquier príncipe. Y ellos estaban de acuerdo en eso. Pero Aang todavía tardaría años en estar en condiciones para ofrecerle a Katara una vida digna. Y más que eso ¿Él se casaría con ella? los Nómadas del Aire, con sus libertades, no tenían jerarquía alguna. Si Aang decía que no quería casarse, ningún Monje podría tener autoridad sobre él para obligarle (como los reyes hacían con los príncipes).

Katara sabía en el fondo de su alma que Aang no dudaría en casarse con ella. Lo supo desde que se rencontraron, desde que vio esos ojos grises con un brillo que iba más allá de la amistad. Y con ese motivo le escribió.

A Katara le habían enseñado que una princesa nunca (ni mujer) se le declara a un hombre. Bueno, ella rompió tajantemente esa regla. En su carta explicó detalladamente cómo se sentía hacia él, desde que era una niña y cómo el sentimiento fue madurando. Cómo se sintió desesperada cuando no pudo verlo, cuando empezó a resignarse a amarlo en secreto. El alivio de su alma al saberlo el Avatar. Hojas y hojas detalladas. Katara no ocultó nada. Envió en un enorme sobre las quince hojas.

Aang las leyó detalladamente. Pasó una noche entera bajo la luz de la Luna en la Tribu Agua del Norte (donde estaba entrenando Agua-Control). Leía párrafo por párrafo y cada palabra le daba una nueva sensación de esperanza en su pecho. Él tardó dos días en acomodar sus pensamientos para escribirle una respuesta.

Katara leyó la carta de Aang con ansías. Pero a diferencia de la de ella, fue corta y más concisa. Aang le reveló sus sentimientos profundos y le pidió que se mantuvieran en contacto. Las cartas que se mandaban semanalmente, a veces diariamente, pronto hicieron que en la Tribu la gente viera aquella relación como un noviazgo.

Un noviazgo no oficial y que además enceló a los príncipes de otras naciones. Katara no desmintió ni admitió nada y se mantuvo fuera de la publicidad. La gente se impactó de ver a su "princesa perfecta" convertida en una rebelde. Pero ella estaba dispuesta a enfrentar a todo el mundo, incluido sus padres.

Pero no los enfrentó por mucho tiempo. Apenas tardó Aang dos años en dominar el agua cuando fue directamente al Polo Sur. Él pidió oficialmente la mano de Katara. Obviamente ella debería esperar a que terminase su entrenamiento. Pero el compromiso libraba a Katara de cualquier escándalo y la seguridad de que nadie se la podría ya quitar.

Y ahí estaba, siete años después. Felizmente casada hacia más de un año y viviendo sin muchos lujos en el Templo Aire del Sur, donde Aang residía cuando no tenía que viajar por cuestiones políticas. Ella siempre lo acompañaba y conocía partes del mundo que nunca imaginó.

Ella misma jamás se imaginó tan libre, tan feliz y tan realizada. Tan plena y siempre sonriente. Katara podía decir con toda seguridad que, con la presencia de Aang en su vida, ésta mejoró hasta volverse la que siempre soñó.

Podría considerar que antes, lo que sintió por Aang fue un mero flechazo. Ahora, después de haber luchado tanto por su amor. De haber enfrentado a medio mundo. De haber vivido momentos inolvidables… ahora lo amaba más que a nada. Ella estaba locamente enamorada de ese Maestro Aire sentado a su lado.

—¿En qué estás pensando?—le preguntó Aang, viéndola tan distraída y sonriente.

—Cosas—le respondió. Aang se le acercó pasando un brazo por su espalda, llevándola tiernamente a su pecho en un abrazo—Aang….

—¿Mm?—sus labios estaban sobre sus cabellos, besando tiernamente la cabeza de Katara.—¿Me decías?

—Cumples años en dos días—afirmó.

—Así es.—respondió—Ya arreglé todo. Tendremos el día solos tu y yo.

—¿Una cita romántica?

—La mejor de todas.

Katara se relajó en los brazos de Aang, apoyando su cabeza en el pecho y aspirando el suave aroma de sus ropas holgadas. Katara alternaba sus atuendos. Un día vestidos azules de su Tribu y otros anaranjados de una Nómada Aire.

En ésta ocasión, llevaba un lindo conjunto al estilo de una Nómada. Un collar de madera tallada con el símbolo del Aire-Control caía por su cuello. El sol ya casi desaparecía y las estrellas pintaban el hermoso firmamento cada vez más oscuro. Era el llamado crepúsculo. El momento en que la noche y el día conviven al mismo tiempo. De la misma manera. En que se podía presenciar plenamente el equilibrio del cosmos.

—¿Sabes?—comenzó Katara—Sería una sorpresa para tu cumpleaños, pero creo que éste momento es demasiado mágico… más que idóneo.

—¿Qué pasa?—preguntó Aang curioso—¿Novedades?

—Es sobre tu regalo de cumpleaños.

—¿Mi regalo?—Aang frunció el ceño—Tu presencia es mi regalo, Katara. Ya lo sabes. No tienes que darme nada.

—Algo me dice que éste regalo te va a gustar.

Ella se separó un poco para verlo a los ojos y agarró las manos de Aang. Confuso, él dejó que su esposa moviera sus manos hasta posicionarlas en su vientre plano. Ahí las dejó, firmes, con su sonrisa creciendo hasta iluminarle el rostro de una forma inesperada.

—¿Katara?

La mente de Aang formulaba una teoría. Pero necesitaba escucharlo en labios de su esposa. Necesitaba saber que era real.

—Tendremos un hijo Aang—dijo con tanta alegría, que los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas y el rostro de Katara se volvió rojo de su llanto—¡Seremos padres!

No pudo decir nada más porque Aang la besó con una pasión desbordante. Ella se dejó querer, sintiendo las caricias de su esposo y los labios dulces que jugaban sobre su boca, expresando sentimientos profundos. Sus manos nunca soltaron el vientre.

Todo el dolor, la tristeza, resignación y desesperación, habían valido la pena. Volvería a vivirlo de nuevo sin quejarse; ella sabía que Aang y su vida actual eran un regalo del universo. Que la premiaba por ser paciente.

* * *

¡Ya se, ya se que me pasé de cursi! pero es kataang... no lo pude evitar...

El siguiente "F" ya está listo. Y afortunadamente es independiente de todos los demás que he escrito. Muchísimas gracias por leer, ojalá hayan disfrutado su lectura y me perdonen toda la tristeza de los dos capítulos anteriores :D

Chao!


	7. F: Flores Amarillas

**NADA DE ESTO ME PERTENECE, LOS PERSONAJES SON DE NICK, CANCIONES DE COPYRIGHT SOLO ME DIVIERTO AL ESCRIBIR.**

**¡H**ola a todo el mundo!

Bueno, aquí me tienen actualizando rápidamente éste fic y con la nueva de que mañana podré subir el nuevo capitulo de Princesa :D solo me falta editarle detalles menores y listo ¡Arriba! Lo lamento si he andado lenta, mis maestros se olvidaron de que tengo vida social (y Tumblr me secuestra constantemente) con todo espero les guste.

Comentarios:

Kabegami Amaterasu: muchas gracias, igualmente te deseo la mayor de las inspiraciones para tu fic. Me alegro que te haya gustado el final, era la intención ;)

Emilia-Romagna: lo sé, por eso digo que Katara recibió toda esa felicidad por ser paciente, porque siete años no son precisamente pocos...

Helenil: fue tan hermoso lo que me dijiste... que debo decir lo siguiente: "refugios pequeños o refugios grandes, destellos radiantes de finura poética. Prosa armoniosa de acordes tiritantes, ficciones reales por medio de la escritura. No importará ocasión, detalle ni memoria, no importará persona, lector ni escritor; importará solamente la conciencia del sentimiento que estas solitarias letras cargan y depositan, en cada palabra, a su lector acompañante"... la verdad no se me da mucho la poesía, pero espero te haya gustado. Sentí muchas cosas cuando leí tu pequeño verso :)

Nieve Taisho: lo sé, la escuela te hace todo peor y más tedioso T-T

**Recomendación.-**Escuchar la canción de fondo.

**AU.**-Este capitulo se desarrolla en un mundo paralelo exactamente igual al nuestro, donde no hay cuatro naciones, ni cuatro poderes, ni maestros, ni avatar. Un mundo común y corriente.

¡Disfruten!

* * *

Letra: F

Canción: Flores Amarillas

Intérprete: Floricienta.

.

_Ella sabía que él sabía que algún día pasaría_

_Que vendría a buscarla con sus flores amarillas_

_No te apures no detengas el instante del encuentro_

_Está dicho que es un hecho_

_No la pierdas no hay derecho_

_Nunca olvides que la vida casi nunca está dormida._

.

.

_—¿Me lo prometes?—dijo la niña de cabellos castaños._

_—Es una promesa—dijo el niño, con vehemencia—Me cueste el tiempo que me cueste._

_La niña miró su flor amarilla y le acarició los pétalos con extrema dulzura._

_—Te esperaré. Cueste el tiempo que cueste._

_Sellaron su inocente promesa con un abrazo._

.

—¡Aang!—gritó Zuko.

El chico despertó de su recuerdo para ver a su amigo y compañero de departamento. Zuko estaba frente al televisor, con el control remoto en su mano y le miraba fijamente.

—¿No piensas ver el partido?—le preguntó.

Aang vio los manuscritos que tenía en sus manos. Las notas musicales bailaban sobre los pentagramas y las letras se burlaban de él girando alrededor. Negó por lo bajo antes de contestar con su voz.

—No Zuko—le dijo—Tengo que terminar éstas canciones. Me queda muy poco tiempo.

Zuko bufó dejándose caer sobre el sillón frente a la T.V.

—Dos horas viendo a jugadores pelear por un balón de relajarán y darán más inspiración—insistió, mientras agarraba la enorme charola llena de palomitas—Por favor… ¡Es Manchester contra Real Madrid! No te lo puedes perder ¿Oh si?

—Por ahora, sí.

Zuko no le dijo nada más. El partido había empezado. Aang agarró sus partituras, un montón de horas y se fue a su habitación. El departamento era enorme. La familia de Zuko era bastante rica y el chico se avergonzaba de que sus padres pagaran siempre el alquiler. Ellos decían que dos muchachitos que se pasaban los días estudiando en la Universidad y trabajando ya tenían suficiente de qué preocuparse. La madre de Zuko, Ursa, era la más insistente. Una mujer bondadosa a la que Aang le tenía cariño.

En su recámara Aang tenía una de las pocas cosas solamente suyas, que no le compraron o regalaron. Al fondo cerca del ventanal, estaba un hermoso piano. No tenía cola, la pintura negra había dejado solo un tono grisáceo a la madera un poco descuidada. Pero sonaba perfectamente. Y en sus notas más que música había recuerdos.

Aang pasó sus manos sobre las teclas blancas, acariciándolas solamente. Aprendió a tocar el piano desde que tenía seis años. Fue su primer instrumento. A él se le agregaron posteriormente la guitarra, el violín, la flauta y el bajo. Pero el piano seguía siendo su favorito. Era mágico.

Recordaba aún los días en que su tío, Gyatso, se la pasaba casi todas las tardes sentado en ese mismo piano tocando. Sus manos fluían sobre las teclas creando hermosas canciones. Gyatso no sabía nada de partituras y sus notas se la se llevaba el viento. Él tocaba lo que sentía y nunca podía recordar dos veces la misma canción. Aang lo escuchaba todas las tardes viendo su enorme destreza y relajándose con su música.

Él era huérfano, no lo resentía porque nunca conoció a sus padres. Murieron al tener él dos meses de nacido. Gyatso lo cuidó siempre. Desde que tuvo cuatro le enseñó a tocar el piano y finalmente aprendió a los seis. Cuando tuvo siete lo mandó a una escuela de música. Aang aprendió sobre las partituras y ese hermoso mundo de los sonidos se volvió su pasión.

Una pasión casi tan desbordante, pero sin alcanzarla, como lo era jugar con su encantadora vecina, una niña un año mayor llamada Katara.

La familia de Katara era amistosa y las dos familias fueron buenas amigas el tiempo que convivieron casa por casa. Katara era una niña simpática y dulce con la que se la pasaba jugando la mayor parte del tiempo. A sus juegos muchas veces se les unía Sokka, el hermano mayor de la niña. Pero cuando los años fueron pasando, y más libertades les dieron de ir a los parques y a las cercanas praderas (vivían en los suburbios, demasiado lejos de la ciudad) encontraron un mundo casi nuevo.

Aang se sentó enfrente del piano. Sus manos comenzaron a moverse tocando las teclas con extrema delicadeza. En su mente comenzaron a pasar simultáneamente los recuerdos de su niñez. De todas esas risas. De esos ojos azules. De esa piel morena. De su mejor amiga; aquella por la que siempre tuvo un cariño especial.

La música llegó a su clímax cuando el recuerdo lo llevó al maravilloso día en que los dos niños encontraron por los prados una vereda por el bosque hacia un hermoso claro lleno de tulipanes amarillos. Eran flores tan preciosas, que desprendían un olor acariciador y con la brisa del viento los hacía transportarse hacia sus propios interiores. Nunca sintió tanta paz como en ése lugar. Nunca.

Y la música adquirió tonos melancólicos, casi tristes, cuando llegaba a su final.

Miró al calendario.

Era la fecha.

**-o-**

En el bar "Sirenas del Norte" el estruendo de la música sacudía las ventanas y las luces de colores aturdían a las personas sentadas. En la pista de baile las personas se confundían en simples siluetas que reían y se movían sin inhibiciones gracias al alcohol.

Al fondo en la pista de baile, sobre un pequeño escenario, estaba un tubo sobre el cual bailaba una hermosa castaña a la que las bebidas se le habían subido enormemente y se sentía una seductora. Ella cantaba y bailaba y se movía mientras las demás chicas en el bar le aplaudían. No había hombres. Solo el DJ y dos sensuales musculosos que deberían ser castigados por extrema belleza masculina.

—¡Reina Azucarada!—gritó repentinamente una chica de tez pálida y cabello negro—¿Pero qué haces? ¡Si la fiesta acaba de empezar!

—Lo sé, lo sé—replicó la castaña, que estaba sentada sobre la barra con un trago enfrente apenas tocado—Pero no me gusta hacer esto… es pleno día.

Si, eran las tres de la tarde. Tres y media cuando mucho.

—¿Y?—replicó la pelinegra—¿Desde cuánto hay reglas para las despedidas de soltera?

—Toph, no es eso—la susodicha tomó asiento a su lado—Nunca he sido precisamente… una persona a la que le gusten este tipo de fiestas.

—A ti no te gusta ninguna fiesta—replicó Toph—En fin. Katara, es la fiesta de Suki. En dos días se va a casar con tu hermano (que aquí entre nos ya le estoy mandando bendiciones) ¿Por qué no bebes un poco, bailas con alguien? ¡Diviértete!

—No puedo Toph.—replicó—No me siento a gusto.

—Aah—expresó la otro como quien acaba de entender la ecuación más difícil de la clase—Es el día… ¿Verdad?

Las manos de Katara se crisparon.

—Si.

Toph lo meditó seriamente mientras le daba un trago a la bebida de Katara. Ella no replicó. La bebida en cuestión era un vampiro y a Toph casi le dan ganas de vomitar.

—¿En serio?—reclamó—¿Nada de cerveza, tequila, coñac? ¡Por favor!

Katara se encogió de hombros.

—No me gustan las bebidas fuertes.

—Aguafiestas.

—Lo soy.

—Total—continuaba Toph—Nunca me has dicho nada sobre eso en realidad ¿Qué se supone que es tan especial éste día para que te arruines la diversión?

Katara suspiró.

—Cosas de niños en realidad.

—No lo serán si te siguen afectado ahora, que eres adulta—replicó la otra, y Katara debía admitir que tenía la razón del mundo—Suéltalo antes de que me arrepienta y me vaya.

—Yo… ¿No te he hablado de mi mejor amigo de la infancia?

—No que recuerde.

—Bueno… él se llamaba Aang—continuó la morena, con una sonrisa ligera en sus labios al pronunciar el nombre—Jugábamos todos los días. Los dos descubrimos un hermoso claro lleno de tulipanes amarillos.

—Aburrido—Toph colocó ambas manos curveadas alrededor de su boca para hacer un efecto de eco—¡A lo bueno!

Con el ceño fruncido, le contestó.

—A grandes rasgos.—le dijo—Hicimos la promesa de rencontrarnos. Justo hoy. En un bar que está al norte de la ciudad llamado "Claro de Luna".

Toph hizo una mueca de confusión.

—¿Dos niños prometiendo rencontrarse en un bar?

—Claro de Luna no es cualquier bar, Toph. Es un espacio para música de piano. Aang sabía tocar el piano y soñaba con trabajar ahí, al igual que su tío Gyatso.

—Bla, bla, bla—Toph bufó—¿Y qué demonios haces aquí?

¿Cómo que qué demonios?

—¡Han pasado catorce años!—le gritó la desesperada morena—¿Esperas que él recuerde esa promesa? ¡Ni siquiera sé por qué diantres la recuerdo yo!

—Yo sí—Toph cruzó los brazos con aire de superioridad—Lo querías. Aún lo quieres. Y has esperado este día desde que lo prometieron ¿o me equivoco?

Katara cerró la boca ante su derrota.

—¡Ja!—le señaló burlona—Mira ¿Qué es lo peor que podría pasar?—continuó, ahora con un tono de voz más conciliador—¿Qué no llegue? Has vivido catorce años sin él. Puedes vivir el resto de tu vida así. Pero creo que es mejor marcharse sabiendo que cumpliste con tu parte que pasarse los últimos momentos preguntándose "¿Y si lo hubiera hecho?"

Con eso Toph se puso de pie, de un solo trago se terminó el vampiro y gritó llena de júbilo lanzándose hacia la pista de baile nuevamente. Katara miró los cuerpos que bailaban animados y después miró al reloj de muñequera.

Las cuatro en punto.

—Soy una loca por hacer esto—se dijo a sí misma, parándose para salir del bar.

Miró nuevamente a su amiga y futura cuñada. Suki estaba tan animada, como Toph, que no siquiera se darían cuenta de su ausencia. Katara salió del bar y se fue a la parada del autobús.

**-o-**

—¡Maldita indecisión!—gritó Aang.

Claro que habían hecho esa promesa. Catorce años atrás. Caramba, seguramente Katara ya tenía su vida hecha, un novio, quizá comprometida ¿Qué se iba a acordar de los eventos ocurridos tanto tiempo atrás? No había forma de eso. Ella fue su mejor amiga. Pero eso, en tiempo pasado.

Catorce años. Que rápido pasaba el tiempo. Aang aún recordaba como si fuera ayer el día en que un torbellino cambió su vida para ponerla de cabeza. Claro de Luna, aunque ofreciera excelente música en vivo y buena seguridad, seguía siendo un bar. En los ochentas cuando las mafias se disputaban absolutamente todo.

Llegaron los policías a la casa que entonces, era de Gyatso. Él dejaba a Aang con una niñera cuando se iba a trabajar, después, lo cuidaba la familia de Katara. Los policías iban a recoger el niño. En una riña de dos borrachos que lanzaron balas a diestra y siniestra, asesinaron al pobre e inocente pianista.

Hicieron cuanto estuvo en sus manos. Hakoda y Kya, los padres de Katara, no querían que se llevaran a Aang. Era como un hijo para ellos. Pero Gyatso era el único tutor legal del niño y sin él, Aang pasaba a ser cuidado por el Estado. Intentaron adoptarlo y muchas otras cosas, todas sin éxito.

Aang fue llevado primero a un orfanato cercano. Lo único que el niño sabía era su tío nunca volvería. Aang pasó una semana en el orfanato mientras se arreglaban sus papeles y después, lo transfirieron a otro en el centro de la ciudad. Aang sabía que pasaría mucho tiempo antes de que volviera a su hogar. Quizá nunca podría hacerlo. Su vida ya no estaba en sus manos.

Aang nunca podría pensar en el Estado como amable. Ellos no pensaban o siquiera se les ocurría el inmenso trauma que un niño de seis años pasaba cuando a quien consideraba su padre estaba muerto, le quitaban su casa, casi todas sus pertenencias y lo mudaban a un barrio desconocido arrancándolo del seno familiar que tantos años amó.

En todo ese tiempo de transacción lo único que mantuvo a Aang cuerdo y con esperanzas fue esa promesa de rencontrarse con Katara. Ella que representaba lo más hermoso de una persona. Ella que fue su primer amor.

Y de cierta forma su único amor. Después de todo, esos catorce años le valieron la reputación de Monje. Y no por practicar Yoga, si no porque jamás se le conoció una novia o una chica que le gustara.

Tantos años le hicieron darse cuenta que ahora, con la oportunidad en bandeja de plata, no la podía desaprovechar.

Se puso de pie dejando el piano y agarró la primera chaqueta que había sobre su cama. Zuko seguía entretenido en la sala, tenso por el partido. Iba ya en el segundo tiempo a veinticinco minutos de terminar.

—Vuelvo más tarde—le dijo.

—Si, si… ¡Trae más cerveza!—le alcanzó a gritar.

Aang resopló mientras agarraba las llaves de su auto y salía a toda prisa por el pasillo corriendo hacia el estacionamiento.

**-o-**

De cierta forma, Katara se lo esperaba. El bar Claro de Luna estaba vacío. El pianista sobre el escenario tocaba distraídamente una pieza musical sencilla solo por ella. Los meseros y los cantineros hablaban entre sí y a la vez veían entretenidos un partido de fútbol. Por la forma en que se expresaban parecía ser importante. A Katara le tenía sin cuidado.

Ella estaba sentada en una de las mesas de al fondo, con un trago de whisky en sus manos y una flor amarilla sobre la mesa. Vaya tontería y pérdida de tiempo había sido esa. No podía esperar que después de años y años Aang siguiera pensando en ella de la misma forma. Quizá para él ella nunca fue tan importante…

Katara le dio un trago más a su bebida, tratando de despejar los pensamientos. De su asiento podía ver la puerta del establecimiento. Nunca se abría. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas que se esforzó en no derramar. Todas sus esperanzas, sus anhelos y sus sueños se estaban haciendo añicos en ese preciso momento. En ese segundo.

Un sorbo más. Ella bajó un poco la mirada y cerró los ojos para evaporar las lágrimas. Con los ojos cerrados buscó una distracción y la encontró en la suave música del piano. Aunque era una melodía sencilla ella casi podía reconocerla. Casi juraba haberla escuchado antes, en la casa de Aang, siendo tocada por Gyatso.

Entonces viajó al pasado y se sintió nuevamente una niña. Esa que corría intrépida por su casa y la casa de su amigo, que comía pasteles y dulces, que saltaba entre los tulipanes amarillos del prado con su mejor amigo al lado. Ese chico de ojos grises que la hacía vibrar el corazón. Su primer e inocente amor.

La campanilla del establecimiento sonó débilmente y fue opacada por los gritos de los desesperados comentaristas en el partido de fútbol. La música del piano se escuchaba hasta el fondo, donde estaba el pequeño escenario. Aang miró vehementemente por todas partes, dando unos cortos pasos hacia el interior.

No vio nada en primera instancia. Unas meseras le dirigieron miradas coquetas antes de volver su atención al televisor. Aang vio las sillas, las mesas. Nada…

Estaba a punto de irse cuando lo notó.

Una figurilla fina al fondo, escondida por las sombras y la lejanía. Estaba casi al lado del escenario, donde un pianista tocaba tranquilo y sin prisas la melodía con la que Gyatso le enseñó a tocar el piano. Ese cúmulo de sentimientos removieron muchas cosas en la mente de Aang. Y en su corazón.

Lentamente se fue acercando, apretando el ramo que tenía en sus manos. La figurilla comenzó a ser nítida. Era una mujer muy bien vestida, con unos pantalones a la cadera y una hermosa blusa azul que acentuaban perfectamente su esbelto cuerpo. Tenía el cabello castaño y la piel morena. No podía ver sus ojos, porque los tenía cerrados. Parecía estar ausente, en su mente. Sobre la mesa, cerca de su mano, una flor pequeña de un amarillo intenso.

Aang cogió valor y se acercó con paso decisivo. El eco e sus pisadas hizo que Katara comenzara lentamente a abrir sus ojos. Lo primero que vio, fue un hermoso ramo de tulipanes amarillos. Las flores estaban hermosas, en su parte vital y desprendían un sensacional aroma que le traía los recuerdos más bellos. Ella vio las flores sin poder contarlas, eran demasiadas y contrastaban divinamente con el verde de sus tallos fuertes y las hojas.

Aang pudo ver esos ojos azules exactamente iguales a los que recordaba. A Katara se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas cuando alzó su mirada para ver a un hombre joven, bastante atractivo, de sonrisa cálida y unos ojos grises conocidos. Unos ojos que el tiempo no había cambiado en lo más mínimo.

Katara se puso de pie por la sorpresa, sus manos morenas agarraban suavemente el ramo que Aang le tendía. Los dos se vieron a los ojos, por un instante que les pareció eterno. En ese momento no había dudas ni razón.

La música del piano acentúo perfectamente la música que había en sus corazones.

* * *

1.-Claro de Luna; es una pieza musical de piano escrita por Debussy. Me pareció ideal para el nombre del bar.

2.-Crecí con Floriciente, sencillamente no pude evitar usar una de sus canciones. Hay muchas muy preciosas.

3.-Sé que el final no es precisamente un reencuentro amoroso, pero tomemos en cuenta que ellos no se vieron en años. No obstante, creo que en el simple abrazo se pudo apreciar ese sentimiento más profundo en sus corazones, que despertará algo más.

Muchisimas gracias por leer, espero que lo hayan disfrutado.

chao!


	8. G: Geografía

**NADA DE ESTO ME PERTENECE, ES DE NICK, SOLO ME DIVIERTO ESCRIBIENDO HISTORIAS ACOMPAÑADAS CON CANCIONES DE COPYRIGHT.**

**¡H**ola a todo el mundo!

¿Qué les puedo decir? ¡Muchísimas gracias por todos sus reviews! ¡Son tan emocionantes de leer, me halagan como no tienen una idea! xD En este capitulo se habrán dado cuenta lo mucho que me gusta LOVG, es que para mí sus canciones son lo máximo... bueno. Este capitulo no es un AU. Ocurre tras el final de ATLA, aproximadamente una semana después del beso en el balcón de Ba Sing Se.

Comentarios:

Maryel Tonks: la imagen de Zuko con cerveza, palomitas y gritándole a la televisión me causó tanta risa que no la pude descartar. Me alegro que te haya gustado el reencuentro, no quise alargarlo porque me pareció que arruinaría el desenlace de la trama. Muchísimas gracias por todo el apoyo que me has dado con mis fics kataang y de avatar, una siempre se pone feliz de saber que sus historias son apreciadas.

Layni Db:¡Me alegro mucho que te guste mi historia! yo también amo el kataang, y como te habrás dado cuenta no he parado de escribir sobre él, ojalá el resto de mis historias te sigan gustando :)

FanKataang100: aunque ahorita no me acuerdo mucho de la novela, si me acuerdo de las canciones. Me la pasaba bailándolas todo el tiempo (incluso en un campamento hicimos una coreografía de "corazones al viento") es parte de mi infancia ;D

Helenil: reitero, muchísimas gracias 3

Nieve Taisho: ¡Me alegro que te haya gustado tanto!

Emilia-Romagna: te comprendo perfectamente, qué digo el mundo de Avatar, mis maestros parecen ignorar que tengo una vida aparte de la escuela con familia, amigos y claro, Avatar ¡Malos!

**Recomendación**: Escuchen la canción mientras leen.

¡Disfruten!

Letra: G

Canción: Geografía

Artista: La Oreja de Van Gogh (LOVG)

* * *

_Si tú también lo sientes si a ti también te apetece_

_No lo pienses vámonos ya somos dos_

_¿Por qué no me das la mano y nos cogemos éste barco?_

_¿Celebrando con un beso que hoy es hoy?_

_Que nuestra patria existe donde estemos tu y yo_

_Que todo estará cerca si cerca estamos los dos_

_Que nuestra patria existe donde estemos tu y yo_

_Que todo estará cerca vámonos_

.

Muy bien, este era un tema que llevaba ya mucho tiempo meditando.

La guerra había terminado y la paz podía verse desde el horizonte. Pero ella no iba acudir sola a las puertas de cada casa. Él necesitaba ir a las fronteras del mundo y jalarla para que cayera como plomo sobre todas las ciudades.

El Rey Tierra había hecho una hermosa celebración en Ba Sing Se. Las cosas estaban saliendo realmente bien. Todos estaban ansiosos de hacer su parte para reconstruir el mundo, generales, reyes, políticos y civiles incluidos. Estaban felices. Estaban de fiesta. Sus plegarias se habían escuchado. La esperanza que los mantuvo en pie había demostrado romper todo dolor y devolverles los anhelos cumplidos. La guerra ya había terminado. Lo peor había pasado.

Aang estaba feliz por muchas cosas. El enorme peso que había caído sobre sus hombres había desaparecido como por arte de magia. Su deber estaba hecho. Había cumplido con el mundo y con él mismo. Había cumplido con sus amigos y con todas las personas que arriesgaron su vida solo porque el Avatar estuviera a salvo.

Ahora podía ver a todos con dignidad, sabiendo que su honor estaba intacto. Cumplió con su palabra. Había detenido a Ozai. Pero aún faltaban más cosas por hacer.

Aang estaba en el balcón del Dragón de Jazmín. Desde la semana pasada que él y Katara se hicieron novios precisamente ahí, se había convertido en su lugar favorito de todo el mundo (cosa que probablemente cambiaría conforme su relación _avanzara_ más).

Katara estaba adentro del salón de té. Ella jugaba Pai-Sho con Mai. Podía verla muy concentrada mientras deslizaba grácilmente las piezas sobre el tablero, atenta a cada mínimo movimiento. Se fue recargando un poco más en la madera del barandal, viendo hacia la ciudad. Se estaba acercando el atardecer.

Le habían llegado misivas de todas partes del mundo. De pueblos incluso que no conocía. Todos querían su presencia, pero más allá de eso, todos necesitaban su presencia. Era cuestión de días para que emprendiera sus viajes que movilizaran a la gente de las colonias nuevamente al Reino Tierra.

¿Y qué hacer con ella?

Katara había dicho muchas veces desde que la guerra acabó lo ansiosa que estaba de volver al Polo Sur para rencontrarse con Gran-Gran. Hakoda, su padre, ya había partido para volver a traer orden dentro de su Tribu. Sabía que ella y Sokka querrían regresar a casa.

No podía culparlos. Ellos habían dejado su hogar para acompañarlo en un viaje que desde el principio fue tormentosamente peligroso. No tenían obligación o deber alguno de seguirlo y protegerlo en todos esos meses de fugitivos y arduos entrenamientos. Habían rendido. Porque podía compararse a sí mismo y a sus amigos con las personas que eran antes y las que eran ahora. Además de su madurez física y gran desarrollo de sus poderes, habían madurado.

Pero la misión ya estaba cumplida. Era tiempo que cada quien retomara su camino. Aang sabía que había destinos tan entrelazados que sin importar los rumbos, se rencontraban una y otra vez. Se preguntaba si el destino suyo y de sus amigos sería así. O ya estaba condenado a dividirse.

La que más le preocupaba era Katara. Él siempre tuvo sentimientos intensos por ella. Era increíblemente grato saber que ella le correspondía. No podía sentirse más feliz. Pero ella merecía volver a su vida normal, con su padre, con su hermano, con su abuela. No podía arrastrarla el complicado mundo de un Avatar… ¿oh si?

—Tú estás demasiado pensativo—le dijo una voz suave a sus espaldas—¿Ocurre algo?

—¡Katara!—él se volteó impresionado de verla con los brazos cruzados a su lado—¿No estabas jugando Pai Sho?

—Soy un asco—declaró—No lo he jugado desde que tenía siete años. Tardaré mucho en recuperar mi estrategia—sonreía.

—Ya veo—Aang miró hacia el ocaso nuevamente. Él muchas veces se la pasaba jugando con Gyatso. Era divertido. Sobre todo porque casi siempre le ganaba. Viéndolo en retrospectiva, que fuera tan buen jugador de Pai Sho a los doce años seguro indicaba el juego milenario que sus vidas pasadas le legaron. ¿Así o más Avatar?

Katara miró fijamente a su novio y supo que algo andaba mal. Los ojos de Aang eran bastante expresivos y ella podía leerlos como la palma de su mano. Se inclinó y estiró una mano hacia él, rozando con sus dedos la mejilla de Aang. Éste sonrió por el contacto, pero siguió reticente a verla a los ojos.

—Aang, dime ¿Qué ocurre?—era desesperante no poder ayudarlo.

—Solo pensaba… no me hagas caso. Es poca cosa.

—Nada es poca cosa para mí si te concierne—declaró—Y menos si te pone tan pensativo y melancólico ¿Qué hay por tu mente? Y sé sincero.

Aang suspiró. Se preguntaba cuándo llegaría el día en que pudiera ocultarle algo, por más mínimo que fuera.

—Solo pensaba en lo que viene—habló al fin—En lo que debo hacer ahora.

—¿Eso es todo?—respondió ella con simpleza—Digo, sé que no va a ser cosa fácil. Pero a estas alturas esperaba que supieras la de retos que tendremos que enfrentar.

¿Ella había dicho _tendremos_?

Aang la miró fijamente.

—No voy a poder tener un hogar fijo en varios años—bien, ésa era su principal y más importante preocupación—Me la pasaré viajando de un lado al otro, cual Nómada Aire que soy.

—¿Y eso es nuevo?

—Katara, por favor—él intentaba darle seriedad al asunto, y Katara no le ayudaba en lo más mínimo—Hemos llegado al meollo. Al final. Zuko se quedará en la Nación de Fuego para gobernarla y Mai se irá con él. Iroh se quedará aquí. Dudo que Toph regrese con sus padres pero con lo que odia Ba Sing Se encontrara otro lugar. Sokka ya empezó sus preparativos para viajar al Polo Sur y tú…

La miró fijamente.

—No sé a dónde querrás ir.

Listo. Lo había dicho.

Katara lo miró fijamente y bajó sus ojos. Era algo que también había pensado. Pero le causaba cierta gracia que Aang no se hubiera percatado, aún, de cuál era su decisión. Había creído ser muy clara la semana pasada, en ese mismo balcón. Pero bueno, si necesitaba otra pista…

Aang tenía una mano sobre el barandal de madera y la cabeza baja. Sintió la suave mano de Katara volver a acariciarle la mejilla. Pero antes de reaccionar, Katara se inclinó hacia él y le besó. Fue dulce. Tierno. Muy lento y cargado de emociones. Los brazos de Aang pronto rodearon la cintura de la morena mientras ella enmarcaba el rostro del chico con sus dos manos.

—Aang—le dijo cuando separaron un poco sus rostros—No iré a ningún lado. No sin ti.

El Avatar la miró impresionado y hasta incrédulo.

—Pero… tu querías volver al Polo Sur. A tu hogar.

—Tú eres mi hogar Aang—y esas palabras movieron su interior—Siempre que estés tú, me sentiré en casa.

El tiempo se detuvo por un momento para el Avatar que abrazó tiernamente a su novia y trataba de congelar las emociones, demasiado hermosas y abrumadoras, tatuándolas en su mente como un bello recuerdo.

—¿Y cuándo nos vamos?—preguntó Katara, bromista.

—Cuando tú quieras—le dijo en serio.

—Mañana mismo—Katara agarró sus manos—¿No te hace ilusión? ¡Empezar una nueva aventura! Y juntos.

_Juntos…_

—No tienes idea de cuánta.

* * *

Es cortito, a comparación de otros, pero me gustó mucho el resultado. En "La Promesa" vemos que Katara viaja con Aang casi todo el tiempo, imagino entonces que lo seguirá haciendo más adelante. Me imaginé ésta canción mientras tomaban la decisión... espero que les haya gustado.

¡Gracias por leer!

chao!


	9. H: Hoy puede ser un gran día

**NADA DE ESTO ME PERTENECE, LOS PERSONAJES SON DE NICK Y LAS CANCIONES DE ARTISTAS Y COPYRIGHT. SOLO ME DIVIERTO AL ESCRIBIR.**

**¡H**ola a todo el mundo!

Este escrito es muy diferente a los anteriores. No es tanto romántico, más bien tiene un enfoque de superación. Amo ésta canción y no pude evitar pensar que, por su mensaje de "vive sin importar qué" se aplicaba a la filosofía de los Maestros Aire. Con la canción recrea la escena en que Aang está peleando contra Ozai, va perdiendo antes de entrar en el Estado Avatar y las sensaciones de impotencia se acumulan en su interior. El desenlace es más feliz y claro, kataang.

Espero que les guste, porque es en realidad distinto a los anteriores.

Comentarios:

klan: me alegro mucho poder responderte finalmente todos los comentarios que me has dejado. Tus alertas me han hecho bastante feliz, como no tienes una idea. Es bastante halagador que te declares mi fan, por no mencionar, que me haces sentir como una buena escritora. Muchísimas gracias por eso y espero que mis escritos sean lo suficientemente buenos para retribuirte lo bien que me haces sentir =)

yei-lin: Yo también amo LOVG. Sus canciones son sencillamente hermosas; debo admitir que cuando Amaia Montero se separó del grupo pensé que perderían su estilo; pero todo lo contrario, se ha mantenido aunque diferente, genial.

ashlee bravo 199981: ¡Me alegro que te haya gustado!

Maryel Tonks: la intención era hacer una escena tierna, la frase en que Katara considera a Aang su hogar fue inspiración de un fic que he estado leyendo últimamente (en realidad, varios de un mismo autor,** DJNS**. Te lo recomiendo ampliamente, escribe fenomenal pero en inglés) Gracias por comentar y ojalá éste capitulo te guste =)

Emilia-Romagna: Ya salió la tercera parte de Promesa, pero en inglés. Tiene mucho, pero mucho kataang, te gustará. Por no mencionar que te dejan ver claramente más o menos en qué condiciones se fundó Ciudad República (aún no se funda, pero se ve más cerca) Ya subieron el cómic completo.

Nieve Taisho: jajajja, tu pregunta es buena. Me gustaría creer que nacerían en la Tribu Agua o en alguno de los Templos, digo, si es que no se ha terminado de construir el Templo en la Isla de la Ciudad República xD

Y Gracias a todos los** lectores anónimos**. Va por ustedes también =)

**Recomendación**.-Escuchen la canción.

¡Disfruten!

* * *

Letra: H

Canción: Hoy Puede ser un gran día

Artista: Joan Manuel Serrat

_Hoy puede ser un gran día donde todo está por descubrir_

_Si lo empleas como el último que te toca vivir_

_._

_._

Los Monjes de los Templos tenían ideologías pacifistas muy parecidas. Todos llevaban un mismo camino de paz y meditación para tratar de llegar a la iluminación. Y eran estos preceptos los que les enseñaban a los niños Maestros Aire para que, al crecer, si bien no Monjes pudieran tener la paz interna que cualquier persona merece.

Por eso mismo eran personas tan llenas de optimismo, sabiduría y un gran sentido del humor. Aang recordaba siempre con nostalgia a los Monjes y las Sacerdotisas que tanto quiso en su infancia. Esos que lo trataron con cariño y mucho cuidado enseñándole todo tipo de cosas.

El Monje Gyatso, su mentor, era quizá la persona más optimista que jamás conoció. Tenía una luz interna impresionante. Solía pasarse los días tarareando su canción favorita: _Hoy puede ser un gran día_. Y Aang, escuchándola a diario, sintiéndola cada vez más profunda en su mente, inconscientemente aplicaba los conceptos de esa canción convirtiéndose en un aventure empedernido en vivir.

Usaba esa canción para guiarse. Pero últimamente, estaba demostrando estar equivocada. Últimamente no podía ver días bellos o dignos de fiesta. Últimamente apenas y podía ver el sol en los días soleados.

Primero descubrió que había estado congelado cien años y que el mundo había librado una guerra en todo ese tiempo. Su pueblo completamente destruido. Ese fue el dolor más intenso que sintió desde que tenía memoria. Su primer contacto verdadero con la pérdida desde que nació. Él jamás pudo imaginarse desdicha o conflictos en el mundo pacífico donde creció. Pero ese mundo había sido arrasado por el fuego. Y todo era su responsabilidad.

Dura palabra. Mantenerse alegre y optimista durante la travesía de aprender los elementos para derrotar a la Nación de Fuego… bueno, eso fue difícil. Aunque, conforme más avanzaban por el Reino Tierra, y más veía la desesperanza de las personas, más se daba cuenta que debía ser él mismo el modelo de fe y de paz que los demás necesitaban ver. Una carga difícil si tienes doce años, pero no imposible.

Las cosas se pusieron más duras conforme avanzaban en la guerra. Se le juntaron demasiadas emociones a la vez. El día del eclipse y la derrota inminente, aprender Fuego-Control un arte que despreciaba, súmale la Tierra-Control que aún no dominas, intenta hacerte la idea de que deberás enfrentar en pocos días al hombre más poderoso del mundo en la cúspide de su poder… cosa fácil ¿No?

Ah, pero la cosa no terminaba ahí. Esa maldita obra que le estaba echando en cara sus errores, sus acciones, que lo juzgaba de una forma cruel y sin sentimientos. Katara que le rechazó suavemente diciéndole que no era el tiempo ¡Maldición! ¿Tenía que esperar a estar muerto para que fuera _el tiempo_? ¿No se daba cuenta que ya estaban llegando a su final? Tenía demasiado miedo a morir. Extremo. Solo quería un poco se seguridad sobre qué le esperaba en caso de sobrevivir… lo que le esperaría a los demás si él llegaba a morir.

Si con ello no fue suficiente, ahora estaba el plan de Ozai. O matabas a Ozai en el día del cometa o lo matabas en el día del cometa. No había otro día. No había otra oportunidad. Era eso o dejar al Reino Tierra morir en las cenizas del fuego. Desde luego que no iba a poder permitir eso.

Pero ¿Cómo podría matar a una persona? ¡Nunca había podido lastimar a nadie! Era diferente pelear por tu vida con maniobras evasivas que no lastimaban a las personas a enfrentarse en un duelo a muerte. Porque era eso. Un duelo a muerte. El Señor del Fuego o el Avatar, pero uno tenía que morir. Paz y Guerra luchando por sus opuestos ideales.

Era espantosamente desesperante que nadie pudiera entenderlo. Acudir a todos los consejos conocidos solo para encontrar la misma respuesta. Él no podría ser un asesino. Ni con doce años. No. Menos. Ser el Avatar no era una excusa suficiente para terminar con la vida de las personas, aunque atentaran la paz ¿No podría existir otra forma?

No, este no podía ser un buen día. El cometa de Sozin que brillaba a la distancia engrandecía sus poderes de Maestro Fuego. Y también los poderes de los demás Maestros Fuego. No podía ser un buen día cuando estás saltando de roca en roca por tu vida esquivando intensas llamas y deseando que las cosas terminen. No podía ser un buen día si al mismo tiempo no tienes idea de dónde están tus amigos, ni si estarán bien. No puede ser un buen día si sabes que si pierdes el mundo se condenará no solo a la perdición del fuego, si no a la ausencia definitiva del Avatar (ya no hay Maestros Aire) no puede ser un buen día cuando sabes que, al final del día, habrá terminado la batalla que decidirá el cause que seguirá el mundo… y no puedes fallarles. No nuevamente.

En su mente, Aang sabía que sería su último día. No podía hacer nada más que darlo todo en las últimas horas que podía respirar. Y pelear la batalla más ardua de toda su vida. Esquivando el fuego, lanzando rocas, bloqueando con agua, volando con el aire. Mientras más avanzaba la pelea los elementos más se rendían ante sus manos. Estaba impresionado porque en esos precisos minutos, fue como haber entrenado meses enteros.

Tanto la tierra como el fuego lo obedecían sin rechistar y se sintió un maestro pleno. Pero ni siendo un Avatar del todo pleno podía enfrentarse al Señor de Fuego. Y no era que Ozai fuese más fuerte que él, no eso en realidad. Es que él le tenía miedo. El pavor espantoso de saber que está frente a tu verdugo. El miedo de un niño de doce años que se enfrenta a la persona más fuerte que ha visto en su vida.

Cayó. Estaba en el agua y corriendo desesperado. Ozai lo estaba siguiendo. En su intento de sobrevivir, quedó atrapado y encerrándose a sí mismo en un capullo de roca sólida que lo defendía del fuego. Ardía, se ponía cada vez más caliente, pero resistía. Aang sabía que no podría permanecer ahí todo el tiempo. Debía salir y seguir peleando. Pero no podía. No cuando el corazón le latía desenfrenado, adolorido, el miedo lo poseía completamente y su pavor se hacía realidad, no cuando no era un buen día.

—¡No puedes esconderte por siempre!—le gritó Ozai.

Y la mente de Aang relacionó esas palabras con unas muy parecidas que escuchó, exactamente hace cien años.

_—¿Aang?_

_El niño estaba escondido entre los matorrales alrededor de una terraza en el Templo Aire del Sur. Gyatso se inclinó a la altura del pequeño con una amistosa sonrisa. Aang, de ocho años, estaba asustado. Se escondía lo mejor que podía alejándose de Gyatso._

_—No puedes esconderte por siempre—le dijo con un tono afectuoso que hizo al niño calmarse un poco—Ven Aang, todo saldrá bien._

_El pequeño, que estaba asustado por la tormenta de truenos, lentamente comenzó a estirar sus manitas. Gyatso lo cargó con extremo cuidado y lo abrazó fuertemente, dándole el consuelo que el niño necesitaba. Su apoyo incondicional. Aang escondió su carita entre las ropas de Gyatso, no queriendo escuchar ni ver los truenos. Mientras el Monje seguía tarareando su canción favorita:_

_Pelea por lo que quieres y no desesperes si algo no anda bien..._

¡PUM!

—¡AAHH!—Gritó.

El fuego estaba a punto de quemarlo, el aire lo impidió, retrocedió inflexible sin poder resistir el golpe de las llamas y antes de que pudiera darse cuenta de lo que estaba pasando, sintió el golpe tremendo de una roca sobre su espalda. Sobre un punto muy sensible en su espalda.

En el punto correcto.

**-o-**

Aang sabía que no fue en realidad el inmenso poder que se tiene en el Estado Avatar lo que le hizo ganar contra Ozai ese día. En realidad, fue el apoyo de sus vidas pasadas que le dio la confianza en sí mismo y le quitó el miedo atroz de enfrentar a Ozai cara a cara.

Y no fue solo el coraje de pelear contra el destructor del mundo. En todo el momento, en toda la batalla, hubo siempre un rostro en su mente que le daba los ánimos. La esperanza. La fuerza. Un lindo rostro moreno y de ojos azules. Una mirada cálida, la misma mirada con la que despertó en este mundo completamente nuevo y diferente.

Estaba en paz. Estaba orgulloso. Y se sentía completamente alivianado de todas las presiones que había cargado. Aunque podía asegurar, absolutamente, no había momento mejor en su vida que aquel en el balcón de Ba Sing Se, cuando Katara se inclinó para besarlo y confesarle sus sentimientos más profundos.

_Hoy puede ser un gran día. Y mañana también._

* * *

__Si, se que es muy corto y bastante centrado en Aang. Pero el siguiente es más romántico (bueno, trágico también pero más enfocado al romance)

**Hoy puede ser un gran día** es una de mis canciones favoritas. La escuché por primera vez como la canción de los créditos en la película "Elsa y Fred" donde dos ancianitos se enamoran y se dan cuenta que nunca es tan tarde para sentir, amar y vivir. La canción es algo así como mi brújula cuando estoy triste o desanimanda. Quise compartirla con ustedes por medio de éste fic ¡Hay que vivir! disfrutar la vida cuando se tiene vida. Porque muertos ¿De qué nos servirán las ganas?

Me emocioné... en fin. Muchísimas gracias por leer =D

Chao!


	10. I: I'm gonna be

**NADA DE ESTO ME PERTENECE, LOS PERSONAJES SON DE NICK Y CANCIONES DE ARTISTAS Y COPYRIGHT, SOLO ME DIVIERTO AL ESCRIBIR.**

******¡H**ola a todo el mundo!

Aquí les traigo una canción completamente nueva para el fic. Esta es una canción muy bonita, donde básicamente el cantante a través de sus frases deja ver que, sin importar qué pase, será la persona que siempre amará a su chica. Me pareció tan dulce y apropiada para Aang, que no me resistí.

Comentarios:

klan: ¡Hola! Primero que nada, muchas gracias por los halagos, me hacen sonrojas... ahora, "gaang" es como se le llamó al Equipo Avatar en el fandom de inglés, pero terminó siendo "oficial" como podrás darte cuenta xD

Fireeflower: me alegro mucho que te haya gustado, lo sé, esa película es realmente hermosa y la canción más. Me alegro mucho que te haya inspirado y me halaga de sobremanera que te consideres mi fans ¡Gracias! =)

Helenil: al contrario, muchas gracias por leerme y por darme palabras tan llenas de ánimos que me siguen dando ganas e inspiración para escribir y escribir y escribir... xD

Emilia-Romagna: ¡que genial! en mi escuela no asistimos mucho a los torneos, porque suelen ser cuando hay clases; a lo que debes ir obligatoriamente y a participar es a un trote de 5 kilómetros T-T pero bueno, espero que ya hayas recuperado tu voz.

Maryel Tronks: lo sé, fue horrible, yo me hubiera esperado un capítulo más en la serie donde se ampliara el romance y los sentimientos de cada uno de los personajes, eso hubiera sido mejor, no un fin tan... drástico ¡que horror! ni modo... al menos el beso fue hermoso xD

Nieve Taisho: si, esa canción es mi inspiración todos los días, la escuchó y me dan más ganas de vivir (y de escribir xD)

ashlee bravo 199981: jajaja, éste es romántico.

Y muchas gracias a todos los **lectores anónimos.**

**Este **capitulo se ubica en el mismo universo de avatar, unos años después de la guerra.

**Recomendación.**-Escuchen la canción mientras leen, creo que les gustará.

¡Disfruten!

* * *

Letra: I

Canción: I'm gonna be (500 miles)

Artista: The Proclaimers.

_._

_But I would walk five hundred miles _

_And I would walk five hundred more_

_Just to be the man who walks a thousand miles to fall down at your door_

_Pero caminaría quinientas millas y caminaría quinientas más_

_Solo por ser el hombre que caminó mil millas para caer frente a tu puerta_

_._

—¿Me estás diciendo que soy un desconsiderado?—replicó Aang, visiblemente enojado.

—¡Si, eso mismo!—le gritó Katara de frente, enojadísima y con los puños temblándole—¡El más desconsiderado del mundo!

—¡Y aquí va la Maestra de la consideración!—dijo Aang con burla—¿Algo que quiera enseñarme, Si Fu?

—¡Lealtad quizá!—esa palabra golpeó muy duramente a Aang, desarmándolo por un momento—Paciencia, tolerancia… ¿Quieres que siga?

—¿Lealtad? ¿¡Lealtad!?—estalló—¿Ahora soy infiel?

—¡Lárgate con tus ridículas amigas!—Katara señaló la puerta—¡No quiero volver a verte nunca más en mi vida!

—¿Y dejar que esa bola de buscones se te acerque como si nada, a mis espaldas? ¡No estoy tan loco aún!

—No es necesario que sea a tus espaldas. Cuando yo quiera puedo perfectamente abrirles la puerta—sonrió con algo de petulancia.

Vale, quizá se había pasado. Aang cerró los ojos tratando de controlarse.

—¡Lo que me faltaba!—gritó el Avatar, agarrando el planeador que estaba apoyado en la pared.

—¡Si, vete! ¿Qué más importa? ¡Vete con ese club mugroso de niñas engreídas! ¡Me importa un comino!

—¡Y a mi me importará un comino tu estúpido grupo perdedores!

—¡Pues bien!

—¡Bien!

—¡No quiero verte nunca más en mi vida! ¡Ya, largo de mi casa!

—¡Ésta es mi casa!

—¡Largo!

—¡ADIOS!—Gritaron los dos al mismo tiempo.

Aang abrió su planeador y saltó por la ventana lanzándose a un vuelo estrepitoso y lleno de rabia, el viento que generó golpeó directamente el rostro de Katara y ella sintió su cabello despeinarse mientras la borrosa figura se alejaba entre la oscuridad de la noche.

Se alejaba de ella.

¿Pero que le estaba pasando?

Katara se llevó ambas manos a la cabeza tratando de contenerse, pero se echó a llorar pocos segundos después. Caminó a tientas hacia la habitación principal, donde terminó desplomándose sobre el colchón. ¿Cómo habían discutido así? Odiaba gritarle, se odiaba a sí misma por gritarle así y lo odiaba a él por haberse marchado.

No sabía hacer otra cosa ¡Irse, irse, irse! ¡Escapar de los problemas! Maldito Avatar de pacotilla. Estúpido desleal.

—¡Maldito mujeriego!—gritó, lanzando una almohada con todas sus fuerzas hacia la pared—¡Maldito, maldito, maldito estúpido engreído engendro de Aang!

Con cada insulto daba un golpe a puño cerrado hacia el pobre colchón que ni culpa tenía. Una vez que la rabia se fue con los golpes, ella dejó que las lágrimas fluyeran. Pero este llanto era de pura tristeza.

Katara sentía la horrible contradicción de odiar a Aang y al mismo tiempo desear con creces un abrazo suyo.

—Te odio…

Musitó.

Pero ella sabía que solo se mentía a sí misma.

Todo comenzó desde esa mañana.

Habían llegado a Ba Sing Se por una invitación del Rey Tierra. Se haría una enorme fiesta en nombre del primogénito del Rey. Habían pasado seis años desde la guerra. Y aunque la paz aún no era completa, al menos las cosas no se salían de sus manos. Los dos llevaron un noviazgo estable desde entonces, felices de estar uno al lado del otro. Katara no podía quejarse, Aang era una persona realmente sensible que siempre la ponía en primer lugar antes de cualquier necesidad personal y la trataba mejor que a una reina, además, de ser tierno, dulce y detallista.

Pero conforme su relación avanzaba, acorde a los años, ella se sentía frustrada de que no avanzaran. Cuando Aang cumplió los dieciséis, que era considerada la mayoría de edad, se les permitió viajar completamente solos y así habían pasado dos años, de un lado al otro del mundo, disfrutando su romance… pero nada más.

Katara quería formalizar su relación. No había estado segura de cómo tratar ese asunto con Aang. No quería pasarse toda la vida como la novia del Avatar. Quería hacerse llamar su esposa. Quería que él fuera suyo. Quería compartir más allá de lo que ya compartía con él.

Con ese sentimiento resguardado en su interior, Katara se arregló para acudir a la fiesta del Rey en la tarde. Pero mientras iban al Palacio (muy cerca de la casa que el Rey le regaló a Aang) se encontraron con el tumulto desesperante de chicos en la puerta esperándolos para rodearlos de preguntas y halagos.

Ni con el tiempo el club de fanáticas de Aang pudo dispersarse. En realidad, ellas crecían más y más en todas las Naciones. Pero las de las Tribus Agua respetaban a Katara por su linaje de princesa del Polo Sur, y las de la Nación de Fuego tendían a ser discretas. Las de Ba Sing Se no, eran descaradas, les encantaba ponerla furiosa.

Solo que repentinamente todo el Equipo Avatar tuvo sus grupos de admiradores, desde Toph hasta Momo. Y eso incluyo a Katara. El montón de chicos pubertos que la rodaban ansiosos de una sonrisa o un autógrafo enfadada siempre al Avatar, porque esos chicos no escondían sus intenciones lascivas para con la morena Maestra Agua.

La pareja se puso muy tensa cuando debieron prestarles atención al grupo de fanáticos mientras pasaban las puertas del Palacio. Creyeron que la cosa terminaría ahí, pero empeoró. Durante la velada, que se pretendía fuera sencilla, los políticos desde luego llevaron las cosas a niveles inesperados.

Comenzaron diciéndoles lo bien que se veían juntos y la hermosa pareja que eran. Pero después lanzaron preguntas mordaces. Katara odiaba a esos políticos metiches incluso más que Aang, y le causó fastidio descubrir que ni una sola fiesta podían disfrutar los dos en paz.

Uno en particular les preguntó cuándo sería la boda. Katara estrujó sus manos sin poder responder y Aang se echó a reír, diciendo: "¿Boda? No señor, no por ahora" Si eso no fue suficiente para sacarle de quicio, al salir de la fiesta la bola de admiradores estaba ahí. Pero Aang les sonrió a las chicas e incluso saludó a varias con la mano mientras pasaban a la carroza que los llevaría a su casa.

Estalló en gritos.

Quizá se había pasado insultándolo de infiel… bueno, se pasó. Pero ella de verdad se sentía desplazada. Le sacaba de quicio que fuera coqueto, aun cuando lo fuera en broma. Y más aún, que bromeara de semejante forma con su relación.

Seguía acostada en la cama, pero más calmada. Pudo ver entonces detalles alrededor del cuarto que no contempló antes. Muchas veladoras reposaban en diferentes puntos de la habitación, apagadas, pero por los colores juraría que eran aromáticas. Luego estaban flores y pétalos sobre el suelo, incluso unos pocos en las sábanas, siendo aplastados por su cuerpo.

Ella y Aang no habían tenido relaciones en todo ese tiempo ¿Es que de un día al otro el Avatar había decidido cambiar eso? cuando tuvieron la charla, acordaron que lo harían en un momento más especial e íntimo. La mente de Katara comenzó a trabajar tratando de encontrarle algún sentido a esas charlas con la decoración de la habitación.

No pudo.

Si bien Ba Sing Se era una ciudad enorme y poderosa, también podía ser insegura. Los grupos rebeldes que siguieron a la guerra crecían sobre todo en el Reino Tierra, sorprendentemente, más que en la Nación e Fuego. Apenas Katara iba a sacar una conclusión, cuando escuchó el sonido de una explosión.

**-o-**

Aang tenía su planeador en la mano y miraba furtivamente hacia la ciudad, desde el alto y enorme muro que la protegía. Pelear con Katara era algo que siempre le ponía de malas y además, triste. La quería demasiado como para soportar la idea de que estaban enojados uno con el otro al grado de no poder ni hablarse.

Odiaba dejar las cosas de esa forma, tomar su planeador e irse. Pero desde muy tempranas horas de la fiesta Aang había notado lo tensa que se veía Katara, situación que se agravó cuando salieron del Palacio. En la carroza, sencillamente explotó y él desprevenidamente no supo que hacer con el cúmulo de insultos y reclamos que le fueron lanzados sin misericordia.

Su primer instinto de Maestro Aire hubiera sido callarse y dejar que se desahogara. Pero buena parte de las costumbres Nómadas se le fueron con los entrenamientos de los demás elementos. En la luna llena, con el esplendor de su poder sobre el agua, Aang sintió esa enjundia recorrer sus venas y le reclamó a Katara por sus acusaciones. Fue echarle leña al fuego. La situación se agravó.

Lo demás eran cosas que no quería recordar. Gritos, insultos, reclamos. Siempre era denigrante gritarle a las mujeres, más a las que quieres, y Aang se sentía horrible por haberle gritado a Katara. Más aún, se sintió peor por haberse ido volando, como si la abandonara no solo a ella, si no su relación, sus problemas.

Pero debía acomodar sus ideas y calmar su mente si quería que las cosas mejoraran. Ahora con el fresco viento reconfortándolo podía encontrar la paz que requería el asunto a ser resuelto. Aang no podía llegar a comprender porqué Katara estaba tan enojada. Quizá se había puesto celosa, pero ni idea de porqué ese ataque de celos. Sin fin de veces hablaron el tema de los clubes de fans y creía, al menos, haber llegado a la conclusión de que eran solo eso, clubes. Nada más.

Suspiró. El amor era difícil. Habían pasado por muchos problemas a lo largo de su relación, aunque los sobrellevaban con gran paciencia y dedicación. Pocas veces la discusión era tan fuerte que los debían mantener distancia. Como en esa noche.

¡Y precisamente en esa noche! Esa que había estado tratando de preparar durante meses para ser especial. Cada minucioso momento, cada minucioso detalle. Había hablado de eso con todos sus amigos, incluso pidió consejos a sus vidas pasadas (Roku y Kuruk estaban encantados de ayudarle, aunque Kyoshi se notó un poco molesta de haber sido consultada para un asunto que ella no encontraba del todo… urente) Y, después de todas esas asesorías, creía haber encontrado la manera correcta de llevar a cabo su plan.

Aang se puso de pie con determinación, extendiendo el planeador ¿Cuánto habrían pasado? ¿Dos, tres horas? Katara debía de estar calmada para ese momento, y podrían hablar mejor del tema.

Comenzó a sobrevolar en la ciudad. Aunque era de noche, muchos establecimientos habían prosperado con su política de permanecer abiertos tanto en el día como en la noche. Se detuvo en una florería para comprar un enorme ramo de flores.

El amable muchacho le mostró unos ramos elaborados, paciente con las descripciones del Avatar, hasta que encontraron el idóneo. Apenas Aang lo estaba pagando, sosteniendo en sus manos el ramo con una sonrisa, cuando se escuchó una detonación.

El suelo tembló ligeramente mientras una pequeña hilera de humo se alzó hacia el cielo de color negro.

¿Por qué tenía que provenir de donde estaba su casa?

**-o-**

Katara cayó al suelo cuando éste tembló por la explosión. Provenía de la entrada ¡Menuda noche estaba resultando! Se miró. Aún llevaba puesto el vestido de gala. Tiró de la falda rompiéndola solo lo suficiente para poder caminar y correr con facilidad. Corrió hacia la puerta del baño que estaba en la misma recámara, encontrando lo que buscaba: palanganas llenas de agua.

Se llevó una buena cantidad del líquido a sus brazos formando tentáculos de agua. Se puso en posición de ataque, esperando al enemigo. Los pasos apresurados resonaban desde el pasillo, una explosión más fue la que abrió la puerta. Un número relativamente pequeño de ninjas vestidos de negro entró en la habitación.

Katara no esperó dos veces antes de lanzarles toda el agua que pudo en un golpe sorpresa que los tomó desprevenidos. Sin darles oportunidad de pensarlo, o siquiera reaccionar, Katara les atizó con látigos de agua mandándolos lejos y congelando a un buen número de hombres contra la pared, dejándolos fuera de combate.

Los ruidos atrajeron al resto de los ninjas que estaban en otras partes de la casa. Pero éstos, que se esperaban ya el ataque de la Maestra Agua, apenas se asomaron a la habitación y lanzaron una bomba hacia Katara. Ella se cubrió con el agua pero la fuerza de la detonación la mandó hacia la pared, haciendo que se estrellara en un golpe doloroso.

Cayó al suelo antes de que una enorme loza de piedra la inmovilizada contra el muro. Miró entonces a los bandoleros. Tenían máscaras cubriendo sus rostros y, al parecer, unos eran Maestros Tierra, pero no todos.

—La Maestra Katara—se mofó uno de los ninjas—¿Tu querido Avatar te ha dejado sola?—los que estaban conscientes, rieron—Gran partido ¿No lo crees?

Su primera reacción fue un enfado inmediato, pero debió contenerse por sus ojos húmedos ante la realidad de que Aang no estaba ahí.

No fue una sensación que experimentó por mucho tiempo. Porque apenas el ninja dio un paso, un temblor y unos pilares de tierra los detuvieron. Aang estaba en el umbral con una mirada que perfectamente podía causar miedo; los demás ninjas se tensaron y comenzaron una pelea que ya estaba perdida desde el principio.

Pero no solo había Maestros Tierra entre los ninjas. Los Maestros Fuego fueron más fieros. Ellos se lanzaron contra el Avatar creando enormes llamaradas. Años de paz no pueden quitar el trauma de haber crecido temiéndole a las llamas y solo de ver el rojo fuego crecer en la habitación puso a Katara en pánico inmediato. Más cuando Aang se aventuró contra el elemento altivo, poderoso… y peligrosamente.

Cuando los ninjas se dieron cuenta que estaban en desventaja absoluta, lanzaron una bomba que abrió hueco en la pared y escaparon por ahí. Katara sintió su opresión de tierra desaparecer y ser remplazados por un par de brazos fornidos.

—¡Katara!—Aang la estrechó contra su pecho, como si nada hubiera pasado, y se separó solo para inspeccionarla de pies a cabeza—¿Estás bien? ¿No te han hecho nada? ¿Estás herida? ¿Qué fue lo que pasó?

Katara asintió primero un poco aturdida.

—Estoy bien—dijo al fin—No lo sé, simplemente escuché la explosión. Creo que fue un atentado en tu contra.

—Raro—rodó los ojos marcando ironía. Pero algo había cambiado en la mirada del Avatar. Sus ojos grises lucían pálidos por pensamientos nuevos y no del todo optimistas que bombardeaban su mente.

—Gracias—le dijo ella—De no haber llegado no sé qué hubiera pasado. Me tomaron completamente por sorpresa.

Katara estaba un poco molesta por ello, pero era la verdad. Aang en cambio, la abrazó nuevamente como quien se aferra a un objeto necesitado. Katara cerró los ojos deleitándose por esa sensación. En momentos así era sencillo recordar porqué amaba tanto a su Maestro Aire.

De repente, los hechos de horas atrás desaparecieron de su mente, haciéndose tan pequeños que no los recordaba. Ella miró el rostro afligido de Aang y se inclinó hacia él, rozando suavemente los labios.

Aang se separó de ella en ese momento, sorprendiéndola.

—¿Qué pasa?—preguntó ella, asustada de que Aang siguiera enojado por lo que habían discutido.

Pero la mente de Aang estaba en otra parte. De reojo, veía cómo los restos de las veladoras y las flores yacían rotas bajo los escombros y cenizas que causaron la batalla. Su propia casa estaba destrozada. Suspiró ¿Era esa la vida que deseaba darle a Katara?

—Yo…

Aang no pudo terminar la oración.

—¡Estás herido!—gritó Katara sorprendida.

El Avatar no había sentido nada aún por la adrenalina, pero sobre su brazo, estaba una quemadura pequeña apenas hinchándose bajo un trozo de ropa quemada. Katara de un hábil movimiento hizo resurgir agua del suelo para posarla sobre su piel enrojecida, tornándose brillosa en el segundo que comenzó a sanarle.

Él sintió la energía que lo curaba y le recordó tremendamente el día en que aprendió, o intentó aprender, de Jeong-Jeong. Ella lo curó de otra quemadura muy parecida. Después de que ella se curó a sí misma por las quemaduras que le ocasionó en la mano.

El brillo desapareció dejando la morena mano en solitario sobre piel sana. Aang agarró la delicada mano de su novia estrechándola con fuerza, alzando los ojos para verla mejor. Los brillantes luceros azules de Katara siempre le quitaban el aliento. Pero ahora, más que en otras ocasiones, por la intensidad de las emociones que estaban viviendo.

—Aang yo…

—Lo siento—le dijo él antes que nada—De verdad lo siento mucho.

—No es algo de lo que tengas toda la culpa—le consoló ella—Yo también tengo mi parte por…

—No, no es de eso sobre lo que hablo—le cortó—Es por ésta noche en general.

Katara entrecerró los ojos ¿Pero qué quería decirle?

—Aang yo…

—Hemos estado juntos por seis años—continuaba el Avatar sin escucharla—Sé que quieres algo más y yo quiero algo más también—cerró los ojos—Pero no sé si pueda vivir conmigo mismo… si lo que te ofrezco, es simplemente esto.

Señaló la habitación desecha.

—Tu mereces algo más que una vida llena de peligros y personas listas para asesinarse—la sola palabra le estremecía—Mereces alguien capaz de darte paz y felicidad.

Bajó la cabeza rindiéndose ante la realidad de que no puede ofrecerle lo que desea darle.

Pero Katara acarició suavemente la mejilla de su novio y le sonrió.

—¿Y qué crees que siento cuando estoy contigo?—le dijo con un tono seductor.—Me lo das todo, Aang. Siempre me lo das todo.

El Avatar sonrió.

—Precisamente ésta noche… de verdad, hay días en los que siento que no te merezco.

Katara se echó a reír.

—Yo soy la que debería pensar en eso.

Pero entonces la mirada de la morena quedó atrapada en un objeto que permanecía en el suelo. Aang, durante la batalla, ni se dio cuenta que se le había caído de sus túnicas. Katara estiró la mano para alcanzarlo y Aang se dio un golpe mental, bajando el rostro por una vergüenza que no lograba comprender.

En cambio, los ojos azules de Katara brillaban de alegría. El collar que sus manos recogieron tenía una banda suave de terciopelo resistente en color azul marino para sostenerla. El dije era completamente circular; un tallado ondulado como las aguas del mar realzaba su color celeste en la base del dije, para que el contraste con azul en unos tallados circulares de la parte superior fuera más impresionante. El Agua y el Aire estaban complicadamente unidos en una danza similar al ying y yang, que formaba un hermoso equilibrio.

Katara tocó el dije hermoso que, para su sorpresa, no era de madera tallada. Era de metal.

Miró a Aang fijamente.

El Avatar tardó en reaccionar, pero al final pudo esbozar una débil sonrisa.

—Se suponía que iba a ser una sorpresa—le dijo—¿Ves que mereces algo mejor?

Pero Katara solamente podía pensar en que Aang iba a proponérsele esa misma noche. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas ante la idea sola.

—¿Quién podría ser mejor que el Avatar?—le dijo, como quien dice una broma verdadera—Aang ¿Por qué nunca me dijiste nada al respecto?

—Te lo dije, quería que fuera una sorpresa—Aang agarró el collar—Tardé mucho tiempo en hacerlo. El metal no siempre es tan maleable.

—Son detalles tan exquisitos—Katara estaba enamorada del diseño.—¿Cómo lo conseguiste?

Él se encogió de hombros.

—Práctica, paciencia… siempre que lo hacia pensaba en tus ojos y en lo importante de que fuera delicado, para que armonizara contigo.

Tanto amor debía ser imposible.

—¿Y me dices que merezco algo más?—le reclamó, pero sin enfado—Aang ¡Tu te sales de las escalas!—se abrazó a él con mucha fuerza—En momentos como estos no sabes cuánto te quiero…

Aang rio y la abrazó con fuerza.

—¿Solo en momentos como estos?—bromeó.

—Vale, te quiero _más_ en momentos como estos.

Los dos rieron sin soltarse.

—Y a todo esto—dijo el Avatar—¿Por qué estabas tan enojada?

Katara se sonrojó.

—Olvídalo, no tenía importancia.

—¿Qué no? ¡Me corriste!—no era un reclamo, Aang lo decía en un tono que hasta lo mostraba divertido—Y varias veces… es más ¿Qué era? ¿Mujeriego, infiel, insensible…?

—No digas más cosas—le reprendió muy avergonzada—Olvidémoslo mejor ¿Quieres?

—¿Es que me queda otra opción?—ella le dio un golpecito en el hombro por la broma.

—¿No lo piensas hacer de la manera formal?—le dijo, señalando hacia el collar que Aang sostenía.

—Claro, Si Fu—Aang apretó la gema en su mano y se separó un poco de Katara. Se puso de pie, ayudándola a que se parara, y después comenzó a hablar—Katara, desde que desperté ese día en el iceberg, que te vi por primera vez, supe que eras una persona especial. Siempre procuré estar contigo. Siempre estoy contigo. No soy la persona más rica, quizá ni el mejor postor de todos los fanáticos que tienes—la miró con son de broma—Pero puedo prometerte que siempre estarán tus necesidades por encima de las mías, que me esforzaré en darte un hogar digno y que te amaré hasta que llegue la muerte a separarnos.

Katara cerró los ojos en un vano intento de no llorar. Pero las lágrimas ya se deslizaban por sus mejillas. Al momento en que los abrió de nuevo, Aang se inclinó frente a ella y estiró su mano, con el collar reposando brillante y hermoso en la palma.

Aang veía la mirada amorosa de Katara. En ese momento, inclinado, con el collar en la mano, el Avatar sentía no que le estaba dando una gema. Tenía su corazón y alma entera a sus pies.

—Yo seré el hombre que haga todo por ti—continuó, incapaz de detenerse—No importa lo absurdo que parezca. Katara ¿Me harías el honor de aceptar ser mi esposa?

Ella se desplomó frente a él besándolo en los labios con pasión y demanda.

—Claro que si—dijo—Si, si, si, si ¡Si!

Se besaron nuevamente, y hubieran seguido besándose de no ser por la policía que siempre llega cuando ya no la necesitas.

* * *

¡Tarán!

¿Les gustó? a mi me encanto, ni siquiera estoy segura de dónde salió. Ya había leído fics donde Katara se pone celosa por el club de fans, así que pensé hacer un capítulo donde los dos discuten. Empecé escribiendo la pelea y mis dedos se movieron solos después de eso. Al final, me encantó el resultado xD

¿Qué opinan? ¿Valió la pena?

¡Gracias por leer!

chao!


	11. J: Je ne regrette rien

**NADA DE ESTO ME PERTENECE, ES DE NICK, CANCIONES DE INTÉRPRETES Y COPYRIGHT. SOLO ME DIVIERTO AL ESCRIBIR.**

**¡H**ola a todo el mundo! aquí les traigo un nuevo capítulo a esta colección. Muchas gracias por sus comentarios, me halagan de sobremanera y me dan más inspiración para terminar esto. Este capitulo se centra más en Katara, de una forma parecida en que "hoy puede ser un gran día" se centró en Aang. Aquí vemos algunas de sus reflexiones y se ubica después de la guerra en el universo normal de Avatar.

Cambiando el idioma, ésta es la primera canción que pongo en francés. Estoy viendo si agrego otra, es que la canción es hermosa =D

Comentarios:

nuharo: ¡Hola! muchas gracias, me alegro sobre todo de poder captar bien la escencia de los personajes, ésa siempre es mi mayor inquietud. Gracias por opinar tan bien de mi redacción xD

Fireeflower: me alegro que te gustara sobre todo el contexto de la historia, siempre he pensado que hay fics kataang muy tiernos, pero la mayoría ponen todo como miel sobre hojuelas y no existe relación así. Debieron tener varias peleas, infinidad de pelas. Gracias por leerme y además pensar tan positivamente de mis fics =D

Marietta Umbridge: ¡hola! me alegro mucho que te gustara, tus fics también me gustan mucho y es un halago para mí.

klan: de nada, aquí estoy para ayudar. Y la "princesa del sur" ya fue actualizado hace como dos o tres días. Estoy trabajando en el nuevo capitulo porque pronto empezaré exámenes otra vez.

Emilia-Romagna: me sonrojas... de hecho, sí he pensado en ser una escritora, y muchos otros amigos me lo han dicho. Estoy tratando de escribir una novela, mía y solo mía, pero hay vario detalles por ahí que no me dejan terminara. Como sea, si la termino desde luego que les avisaré a todos por el espléndido apoyo que me han dado =D Gracias.

Helenil: tu humilde opinión para mí cuenta muchísimo. Gracias =D

Lola Lovarou: me alegro que haya valido la pena,y te haya gustado xD

Maryel Tonks: como caballero... mmm.. si, Aang es todo un caballero. Creo que eso es lo que más encanta de él, es un chico que sabe cómo tratar a las personas y, claro, a las chicas. Muchas gracias por seguir leyéndome, de verdad :)

Nieve Taisho: ¿de verdad? uy, me alegro mucho =D Aang es mi ídolo, espero algún día encontrar a una persona así... lo buscaré por cielo, mar y tierra ¡lo encontraré! xD

Kabegami Amaterasu: me alegro que te haya gustado mucho, como dices, y si quieres hacer un fic hazlo, sería sensacional verlo (digo, porque a mí solo se me han ocurrido one-shots, no fics enteros) Y si encuentras una canción con "x" te lo agradeceré mucho porque por el momento no he encontrado ninguna y me estoy desesperando... pero bueno. Muchas gracias por leerme y seguir comentando =)

**Recomendación.-**Escuchen la canción mientras leen.

**Este** es el primer capitulo, y quizá el único, en el que puse toda la canción.

¡Disfruten!

* * *

Letra: J

Canción: Je ne regrette rien (no me arrepiento de nada)

Intérprete: Edith Piaff.

.

.

**Je ne regrette rien**

_Non, rien de rien, non, je ne regrette rien_

_ni le bien qu'on m'a fait, ni le mal_

_tout ça m'est bien egal_

_No, nada de nada. No me arrepiento de nada_

_Ni del bien que me han hecho, ni el mal_

_Todo eso me da igual_

_._

_._

Katara estaba de pie en un balcón.

Ella podía ver el sol que apenas emergía del suelo, alzándose hacia el cielo para alumbrarlo con sus colores anaranjados. En otras circunstancias, se hubiera alegrado de ver tan hermoso momento matutino. Pero ahora estaba ensimismada en sus pensamientos, incapaz de apreciar realmente el canto de las aves cercanas o en sí, cualquier evento que la rodease.

Se apoyó en la barandilla del balcón. Suspiró. La guerra ya había terminado, pero dejó su huella en todas las personas. La mente de Katara recreaba imágenes constantes de los recuerdos más importantes. A sus catorce años, había vivido mucho más de lo que otras personas, ya entradas en edad avanzada. Cuando le dieron la oportunidad de escoger una vida normal contra una vida aventurera, eligió la segunda sin dudarlo.

Siempre se apoyó en una esperanza que muchos consideraron sueños guajiros. No podía culparlos. Cada quien tenía su historia. Pero fue esa misma fe en las persona la que le valió ser utilizada, engañada y hasta estafada por diferentes personas. Momentos horribles, que aún le hacían rabiar. En contraste, las sonrisas de sus amigos que le apoyaban pasara lo que pasara, ayudándole a levantarla.

Podía sentir las emociones abrumadoras que en conjunto formaban su vida. Pero al tiempo que se dejaba llevar por ellas, abrió los ojos y susurró para sí misma.

"Basta"

El pasado era pasado. Y a ella no le importaba ya en lo más mínimo lo que había ocurrido. Solo quería olvidar, pretender que no ocurrió.

_Avec mes souvenirs j'ai allume le feu_

_mes shagrins, mes plaisirs,_

_je n'ai plus besoin d'eux_

_balaye les amours avec leurs tremolos_

_balaye pour toujours_

_je reparas a zero_

_Con mis recuerdos he encendido el fuego,_

_Mis penas, mis placeres… ¡Ya no los necesito!_

_Barridos los amores y todos sus temblores,_

_Barridos para siempre, vuelvo a empezar de cero._

Pero no era sencillo dejar que las cosas se fueran. Inconscientemente, la vida de Katara se mostró frente a ella causándole dolor y felicidad al mismo tiempo. Se vio a sí misma como la niña juguetona que fue antes de que esa maldita nieve negra cayera sobre el pueblo. Recordó la última sonrisa de su madre, y después, que ella ya no estaba. Por más que la buscara, jamás aparecía. El fuego le había arrebatado a su madre para jamás regresársela.

Después de eso siguió pura tristeza. El dolor de intentar sobrellevarlo todos, la pena de sentirse perdida y tener que esforzarse en mostrarte fuerte. Coger la esperanza que estabas perdiendo para aferrarte a ella y que así, el pueblo se mantuviera unido. Levantarse por las mañanas con los deseos de no hacerlo y llorar toda la tarde, para vestirte y ocuparte de tus deberes con una sonrisa. Cargar el dolor de un pueblo y todavía continuar viviendo.

La partida de su padre la destrozó. Ella vio los barcos que se alejaban quizá para siempre. Sintió el abrazo de su desesperado padre, consciente de que quizá, nunca más volvería a ver a sus hijos. Y ella se mantuvo fuerte, con expresión triste, hasta que llegó la noche. Y se acostó para llorar desconsolada el vacío sobre su pecho. El fuego le estaba arrebatando a su papá. La estaba dejando sola en el mundo.

Su hermano y su abuela fueron su apoyo. Pero ellos jamás podrían ser como mamá y papá. Su familia se había desmoronado y separado de un momento al otro, destruyendo las firmes bases que Katara conoció de joven. Su infancia se había esfumado. Y no regresaría hasta dos años después.

Dos años en que tardó en encontrar a ese muchacho del iceberg. Ese que le despertó, con solo verlo, un sentimiento de protección y camaradería que incluso le asustó. Como si su alma ya supiera que estaba destinada a estar junto con él. Gran-Gran refirió el hecho a una frase: "sus destinos se han entrelazado".

Pero ella tenía la opción. Podía quedarse en su Tribu desdichada donde cada día se perdía más la esperanza; o partir al lado de Aang, el Avatar que siempre esperó desde que tenía cuatro años, y hacer una diferencia en el mundo. Escogió la segunda opción y a lo largo de su vida, siempre lo haría. Tenía esa necesidad de dar justicia, la misma justicia que nunca se le dio a ella. Esos sentimientos la acompañaron en todo el viaje.

Un viaje extenuante. Los peligros primeros no fueron tan grandes, Aang era un escurridizo de primera y Sokka sabía tanto de mapas que fue sencillo encontrar rutas seguras. En el Polo Norte, donde debió pelear para que le enseñaran, se probó a sí misma lo capaz que era al dominar el Agua-Control en cuestión de semanas. Pakku estaba orgulloso. Ella estaba orgullosa. Se sentía una Maestra plena y nada podría rivalizar con la satisfacción de ese sentimiento.

Eso hasta que llegó la Armada de Fuego y se enfrentó a la guerra como una guerrera. Ya no buscaba esconderse, escapar o pasar desapercibida. Ella era poderosa, ella podía pelear y ella daría batalla. Descargaba sus dolores y su rabia con los golpes de agua. Cuando la Luna desapareció borrándole todo poder, cuando vio a Aang enfrentándose con ayuda de ese Espíritu a los demás barcos, cuando vio a Yue sacrificare y el posterior sufrimiento de su hermano, cuando vio la esperanza perdida y recuperada de todo el pueblo… se dio cuenta que estaba ya tan metida en ese asunto de guerra, que jamás podría salir de él.

Acompañar a Aang era algo que le parecía tan natural. Ella no podía permitirse dejarlo solo, ni dejar solo a nadie que la necesitara. Pero eso la atrajo más problemas más adelante. El Reino Tierra, Toph alistándose en su grupo, los nuevos entrenamientos de Aang, el desierto, Ba Sing Se… todo iba bien hasta la gran pelea contra Azula.

Ver a Aang caer muerto por el rayo fue el golpe que la hizo despertar hacia la realidad. Ella no sentía simple afecto fraternal por el Avatar. Pero se resignó a no pensar más en ello. Había salvado a Aang y se estaban infiltrando en la Nación de Fuego. Las cosas aún podían salir mejor. Perdieron su batalla el día del Eclipse, perdieron la fe muchas veces antes y después que eso. Pero se levantaron, dieron la cara y finalmente pusieron fin a la guerra, en su momento más duro: el cometa de Sozin.

Las peleas arduas, el sudor, el dolor, las heridas no eran tan fuertes como lo fueron los golpes a su corazón. Ella había estado en una Tribu llena de mujeres y niños toda su infancia. Quizá fue por eso, que cuando salió al mundo y conoció tantos chicos atractivos… bueno, cayó. Errores, a fin de cuenta humanos, pero tan marcados en su mente como pocos otros.

Haru fue el primero. Y se sintió desdichada cuando él fue enviado a esa horrible prisión por su culpa. Al final, consiguió lo que quería: devolverle la esperanza de que el mundo podría mejorar. Pero a un precio alto. El flechazo que sintió por él no pudo ser mayor que el de Jet.

Porque Jet, debía admitirlo, la había seducido, y ella cayó enamorada perdidamente de ese joven rebelde que encarnaba todos sus ideales masculinos: más alto, apuesto, caballeroso, intrépido, con deseos de justicia, simpático y gran líder. Ella quedó atontada por sus efectos seductores, y creyéndose enamorada, fue vilmente usada para un ataque terrorista.

No lo hizo frente a los demás, pero esa noche, cuando todos estaban durmiendo, se puso a llorar. Jet había sido en todos los sentidos su primer amor y la había usado para sus fines. Le engañó de una forma horrible y la hubiera arrastrado al mismo camino que él tomó de no ser por Sokka y Aang.

Quizá por eso no tenía un buen recuerdo de Ba Sing Se. Jet, para acabar las cosas, la encontró ahí. Y debió hacerle frente a esos sentimientos reprimidos. Como remate, Zuko consiguió despertar en ella un gran sentimiento de comprensión. Los dos perdieron a sus madres y por primera vez en su vida, creyó en él. Zuko no era tan malo… hasta que Azula le dijo lo contrario y pelearon nuevamente.

No podía sentirse más avergonzada de ningún recuerdo como lo estaba del día en que buscó tan afanosamente a Yon-Ra ¿Pero que estaba pensando? ¡Ella no era una asesina! Era una heroína. Aang había sido muy duro, pero con toda la razón, cuando le dijo que estaba actuando de la misma forma que Jet.

Pero todos esos recuerdos, esos y más, fueron acumulándose en una parte especial de su corazón. Y ahí, los desterró. Ella ya no quería saber nada sobre los errores, los dolores o el sufrimiento que vivió durante la guerra. No quería, en realidad, saber nada de lo que pasó en la guerra. Había aprendido muchas cosas, pero le importaban un comino ¡Quería dejar todo eso donde pertenecía! En el pasado.

En un pasado donde las cosas ya no importaran. Suspiró. Miró hacia el cielo, el amanecer era sencillamente precioso. Se enterneció de ver las nubes pintadas de anaranjado mientras los rayos salían gloriosos a iluminar toda la vida. Un amanecer era un comienzo. Y ella estaba comenzando una nueva vida.

—¿Qué miras?—le preguntó una voz a sus espaldas que inmediatamente la hizo sonreír.

—Nada—dijo ella, como quien pretende sonar coqueta—Solo al amanecer.

Sintió un par de brazos sobre sus caderas, deslizándose hasta posarse en su vientre y estrecharla en un abrazo íntimo, delicado. Ella se reclinó para sentirlo más cerca, todo sin dejar de sonreír.

—Pensabas en algo—agregó—¿Puedo saber qué?

Katara se dio la vuelta para verlo.

—En que te amo—respondió sin más.—Y que eres lo mejor que me ha pasado, Aang.

—Oye, ese es mi diálogo—bromeó el Avatar.

—Mío también.

Los dos rieron antes de inclinarse para darse un tierno, lento y hermoso beso de buenos días.

_non, rien de rien, non, je ne regrette rien_

_car ma vie, car me joies_

_aujourd'hui ça commence avec toi_

_No, nada de nada. __No me arrepiento de nada_

_Porque mi vida, porque mis alegrías_

_Hoy comienzan contigo._

* * *

¿Y? ¿Les gustó? espero que sí =D

Muchísimas gracias por leer.

chao!


	12. K: Kiss the girl

**NADA DE ESTO ME PERTENECE, LOS PERSONAJES SON DE NICK Y LAS CANCIONES DE INTÉRPRETES Y/O COPYRIGHT. SOLAMENTE ME DIVIERTO ESCRIBIENDO.**

**¡H**ola a todo el mundo! ¿Cómo han estado? sé perfectamente que me tarde un poco en subir este capitulo nuevo, pero es que las ideas que me venían no me terminaban de convencer. Hasta que salió ésta idea y las palabras fluyeron por sí solas ¡Miren lo largo que está! ¡Es mi orgullo! =D

¿Se acuerdan de la letra **F**? **Flores Amarillas**. Este capítulo es una continuación de lo eventos que ocurrieron ahí. Si no quieren leerla nuevamente no tienen que hacerlo, al menos yo pienso que no es necesario para entenderle a la trama. Básicamente en Flores Amarillas Aang y Katara fueron amigos de niños y al ser separados prometen reencontrarse al crecer. Y lo hacen. En este capitulo se analiza el después del reencuentro. ¡Espero les guste!

Comentarios:

harmony30589:¡Hola! me alegro mucho que te gusten mis historias, ojalá de aquí a la Z sigan siendo buenas xD

Nuharo: ¡Ah, hola! es bueno saber que eres tu =) Y más bueno es saber que a pesar del tiempo te sigan gustando mis fics, eso si que halaga. Me es grato saber que si estoy conservando la forma de los personajes, creo que es el mejor halago que me pueden dar.

Helenil: Aw... ¡Me hiciste sonrojar de sobremanera! Aw... que tierno ¡Mil gracias!

Emilia-Romagna: ¿Odias a Jet? yo más o menos. En este capitulo sale un poquitín, espero que aún así te guste...

ashlee bravo 19981: ¡Gracias! =D

klan: No hay problema, como te habrás dado cuenta ya actualicé la historia de "La Princesa del SUr" y espero que ese capítulo, así como éste, te gusten. Gracias por ser paciente.

Kabegami Amaterasu: ¡Ya escuché la canción! y es sencillamente hermosa, desde luego que la voy a usar ¡mil gracias! me alegro además que te haya gustado, procuro escuchar las canciones para irme inspirando de ellas, es una buena técnica ;)

Maryel Tonks: Buscaré la canción, no creo batallar para encontrarla, mil gracias por la sugerencia. Y me alegro mco que te haya gustado, me encanta la personalidad de Katara, siento que se complementa perfectamente con la de Aang y por eso amo a esta pareja xD

Nieve Taisho: me alegro de sobremanera porque te gusto, es bueno saber que mi reflexión sobre ella te agradó.

Fireeflower: creo que Katara al principio era más tímida, temerosa y maternal. Ella había crecido con las inseguridades que una madre muerta y un padre en la guerra dejan atrás; eventualmente tuvo que hacerse fuerte para poder ayudar a la gente que amaba. Fue un personaje bastante bien logrado, debo decir ¡Y me alegro que te guste!

marcos96: me halaga mucho que me consideras una escritora en ese rango, de verdad, casi me dan ganas de llorar ¡Y mil gracias por la canción! la escucharé ya mismo para ver qué se me ocurre =)

¡Disfruten!

**Recomendación.**-Escuchen la canción mientras leen.

* * *

Letra: K

Canción: Kiss the Girl

Artista: Ashley Tisdale

_Now's your moment, Floating in a blue lagoon_

_Boy you better do it soon, No time will be better_

_She don't say a word, And she won't say a word_

_Until you kiss the girl_

_Ahora es tu momento, flotando en la laguna azul_

_Chico es mejor que lo hagas pronto, ninguna vez será mejor_

_Ella no dijo una palabra y ella no dirá una palabra_

_Hasta que la beses._

.

Sonó el teléfono.

—¡Aang!—gritó Zuko, tapando el auricular del teléfono con una mano—¡Te habla tu novia!

—¡No tengo novia, Zuko!—gritó el aludido, bajando el lápiz del escritorio y poniéndose de pie—¡No digas esas cosas en voz alta!

La sonrisa maliciosa hizo brillar los ojos de Zuko, quien agarró el teléfono y dijo:

—Sabes, Katara ¿Porqué no llamas mañana? Aang está ocupado con unas amigas que llegaron y…

—¡Zuko!—los colores subieron inmediatamente a las mejillas del oji-gris. Se lanzó corriendo y le arrebató el teléfono a su amigo, que estaba carcajeándose y no dio una digna pelea por ello.

Aang apresuradamente y con torpeza habló:

—¿Katara? ¿Estás ahí? ¡No creas ni una palabra de lo que éste tarado te diga, por favor!—suplicaba nervioso.

—Pero no es tu novia ¿Verdad?—Zuko se cruzó de bracos frente a Aang, alzando la ceja como quien ha demostrado tener la razón. Cosa que cabe destacar, era la verdad.

—¡Cállate!—alcanzó un cojín del sillón y se lo lanzó con fuerza. El mullido accesorio golpeó en la cara de Zuko y éste replicó en respuesta. No pudo decir nada más porque Aang le dio una patada (bueno, intentó dársela) asustándolo lo suficiente para calmarlo.

_—¿Aang?—_Katara, en la otra línea telefónica, había escuchado la mayor parte de la pelea y se contenía la risa_—¿Estás ahí?_

_—_¡Katara!—Aang le contestó—¿Qué pasa? Me sorprende tu llamada y…—le lanzó otra almohada a Zuko.—¿Necesitas algo?

—_Un favor si es posible_—repuso—_Verás, pasado mañana regresan Suki y Sokka de su Luna de Miel ¿Me podrías acompañar mañana por la tarde a buscarle un obsequio? _

—¿Obsequio?—Zuko se paró enfrente de su amigo e hizo una pantomima de una pareja que se besa apasionadamente, ganándose una amenaza de golpe por parte de Aang—Pero la boda ya pasó…

—_Lo sé, pero perdí una apuesta con Toph y le debo doble regalo a Sokka. Quiero dárselo cuando regresen de su viaje en París._

—¿Hay algo que puedas comprarle mejor que París?—agregó en tono burlón, alejando de un empujón a Zuko.

_—Lo sé—_Katara reía de buena gana—_Pero en concreto ¿Me puedes acompañar? Toph tiene clases y mis papás…_

—No me expliques nada más—la cortó—Puedo ir. Te acompañaré con gusto.

Tétricamente Zuko juntó sus manos y dio brinquitos como colegiala emocionada. Aang frunció el ceño con ganas de atizarle un golpe en esa cara de bobo que tenía.

_—¡Muchas gracias Aang! ¡No existe un amigo mejor que tu!—"sí, amigo" _refunfuñó el chico_.—¿Dónde nos vemos?_

—Paso por tu casa a las dos ¿te parece?

_—Te esperaré. Nos vemos._

—Hasta mañana.

Colgó.

Zuko estaba sentado al lado de Aang en el sillón, inclinado hacia él con una exagerada cara de soñador. El último cojín que quedaba se le incrustó en toda la boca y después debió correr a su alcoba para salvarse de los diestros golpes karatekas de Aang. Cuando lo sacaban de quicio era en serio. Pero hasta su alcoba, el músico escuchó perfectamente las carcajadas de su amigo y suspiró pesadamente.

Aang caminó a su alcoba donde estaba antes de la llamada. Los pentagramas colocados ordenadamente sobre el escritorio; en teoría debería usar el fin de semana para terminar la composición que era una tarea para la Facultad. Pero ¿Qué más daba? Empeñaría todo el viernes que le quedaba y se la pasaría el sábado paseando al lado de Katara. Después el domingo recibirían a Sokka y seguro de ahí se irían a hacer más sonseras hasta la noche. Y el lunes en la mañana a madrugar para terminar una pieza musical mediocre.

La inspiración fluía mucho y las manos se movieron diestramente primero sobre las notas y después sobre el piano. Y en todo momento, estuvo en su mente la imagen de una morena con ojos azules.

Después de rencontrarse en el bar Claro de Luna, se dieron un fuerte abrazo, demasiado largo; charlaron el resto de la tarde poniéndose al corriente de sus vidas. Katara estaba en la misma Universidad de Aang, pero estudiando en la Facultad de Psicología, al otro lado del Campus. Habían estudiado en preparatorias diferentes y vivido muchas cosas. Pero la misma empatía que los unió de niños flotaba en el aire hasta acrecentada.

Después de la partida de Aang, Katara se volvió una retraída antisocial que se la pasaba los días y las tardes extrañando a su amigo. Eso al menos hasta que conoció a Yue, una simpática niña y se hicieron pronto mejores amigas. En la secundaria las dos chicas unieron al grupo a una aguerrida feminista llamada Toph. Fue en ese tiempo cuando Katara tuvo a su primer novio, Haru; una relación tranquila y tierna que no perduró al concluir la graduación.

En la preparatoria, que estaba ya adentrándose un poco en la ciudad, Sokka se enamoró de Yue. Pero el romance de los dos pronto llegó a su fin cuando Yue, por el trabajo de su padre, tuvo que mudarse a otra ciudad. Hasta la actualidad ambas chicas se escribían constantemente y una que otra vez se visitaban; pero Sokka no resistió la distancia y terminaron.

Ya a punto de la graduación Sokka se volvió muy unido de Suki, una simpática karateka de la escuela con quien Katara se había entendido bien. Su relación creció y en la Universidad se hicieron más íntimos si era posible. Sokka se había graduado de Ingeniería Mecánica y Suki de Arquitecta. Estaban listos para enfrentar al destino y el paso fue casarse. En planear la boda tardaron dos años.

Fue en ese tiempo que Katara se enamoró perdidamente de un chico llamado Jet. Incluso estuvieron comprometidos en matrimonio. Pero descubrió que Jet la traicionaba no con una, si no con tres mujeres que ya lo sabían comprometido. La decepción la mandó a una depresión de la que tardó un tiempo en salir, y todo fue gracias a Sokka, Toph y Suki. Jet afortunadamente estudiaba en otra Universidad y no lo volvió a ver.

En todo ese tiempo la promesa del rencuentro nunca se esfumó. De la misma forma, Aang no había tenido una vida fácil. En la escuela le hicieron la vida imposible por ser el nuevo de la clase; eso hasta la secundaria donde comenzó a estudiar artes marciales y pudo defenderse. La pasión por la música no menguó y acudió a muchísimos concursos. Al ir ganando año tras año, la Facultad de Música en la Universidad Ba Sing Se le ofreció una beca del ochenta por ciento que desde luego aceptó.

Pero aceptar esa beca tenía además el compromiso de estudiar en la preparatoria de esa Universidad. Ahí había en su mayoría niños de papi. Tuvo varios problemas con los buscapleitos, en parte, porque la novia del líder, Onji, no hacía nada por ocultar que el simpático músico le atraía de sobremanera. Lo que le salvó fue Zuko, quien al ser hijo del más importante político en la ciudad era respetado y temido. Los dos se hicieron excelentes amigos en todo el tiempo de preparatoria, aunque la hermana menor de su amigo, la malvada Azula, no le agradaba mucho.

La familia de Zuko se enteró que Aang vivía en un orfanato. La vida era dura ahí. Las encargadas eran personas amargadas que no se preocupaban nada por los niños. Aang no había generado ni el más mínimo cariño por esas mujeres odiosas que se la pasaban gritándole y le obligaban a irse a la cama sin cenar por el horrible crimen de haber derramado una gota de sopa en la mesa. Los demás niños eran más pequeños que él, asustadizos, temerosos y traumados por la muerte de sus padres. Aang debió fungir como el hermano mayor de todos ellos, siendo optimista y siempre sonriente, en un intento de hacerles la vida más llevadera dentro de esa prisión espantosa a donde lo mandó el gobierno.

Al graduarse de preparatoria el gobierno le mandó un cheque pequeño y le echó del hospicio. Aang usó el dinero para comprarle juguetes a los demás niños y les aconsejó ver la vida maravillosa, porque en una vida tan cruda, los sueños eran lo único que te podría mantener cuerdo. Zuko lo invitó a vivir en su departamento; Aang pagó la mitad de la renta con la herencia de Gyatso, nada despreciable, pero la familia de Zuko constantemente le rechazaba el dinero. Le decían que lo apreciaban y le ayudarían sencillamente porque era una buena persona. Y Aang estaba agradecido con ellos. Gracias a Ursa, por primera vez en años sintió el cariño de una madre, de ese cariño especial que gozó cuando Kya le abrazaba al decir buenas noches.

Pero ahora se habían rencontrado y al parecer las cosas podían ser tan bellas como siempre soñaron. Emocionada, Katara llevó a Aang a su casa. Hakoda y Kya lloraron de felicidad; ellos habían gastado tiempo y esfuerzo buscándolo sin éxito. De la misma manera, Sokka se mostró bastante feliz de verlo y hasta le pidió que fuera uno de sus padrinos de boda. Como la boda era al día siguiente, de forma literal bastó un día al otro para que Aang acudiera al hermoso evento ya con una familia. Con su familia.

De ahí las cosas fueron mejorando. Zuko y Sokka se llevaron de maravilla, tanto que le asustó. Y esa Toph agregada al grupo creaba una serie de bromas sarcásticas que en definitiva aterrarían a quien pasara por enfrente. Era tan maravilloso ver como tu vida se iba acomodando de una manera fluida y natural.

Aang y Katara continuaron siendo de esos amigos íntimos, a pesar de los años. Fue como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido y vuelto a correr después de encontrarse. En esencia no habían cambiado; ella seguía siendo la dulce y maternal conciliadora; él el divertido, intrépido y comprensivo que te sabe levantar de las caídas con optimismo y una sonrisa.

Pero el meollo de éste asunto es que Aang seguía enamorado de Katara. Las semanas que habían pasado terminaron de confirmarle esa noción. Algunas salidas discretas, paseos y caminatas "para ponerse al día" hicieron saltar su corazón solamente de ver los ojos azules brillantes por una sonrisa espléndida en la cara de esa morenita. No fue una sorpresa para Aang que, desde el rencuentro, pensar en Katara se convertiría en su más y mejor Musa de todas al momento de componer canciones.

Tal y como lo había pensado Aang, la canción ya estaba lista. Sumido en sus pensamientos, fueron sus emociones los hilos que le movieron las manos y crearon una linda sinfonía. Sabía que obtendría una buena nota en la clase. Dejando la tarea de lado sacó su más preciado proyecto. Una suave y melodiosa nana, que aún no llevaba título, pero que la música asemejaba el vaivén de las olas y la frescura del agua en los océanos. Está de más decir quién la inspiró ¿Verdad?

Al ver el reloj reparó que ya eran las once de la noche. Apagó los focos y se fue a la cama. Necesitaba estar fresco para el siguiente día.

**-o-**

Colgó.

—¡Una apuesta!—gritó Toph, lanzándole una almohada a la cara de Katara—¡En serio Katara, todo por una apuesta! ¿Qué excusas tan patéticas se te ocurren a ti, eh?

—¡Disculpa, señorita lo puedo hacer todo! ¡No se me ocurrió nada! ¿Sí? que gran pecado…

—Yo lo digo porque él podría tener sospechas. Y no quieres eso ¿verdad?

Las mejillas de Katara se sonrojaron profundamente mientras ella se cruzaba de brazos, una de sus manos discretamente había pescado el mechón de cabello que se retorcía entre sus ansiosos dedos.

—No—respondió al fin—Pero… ¡Ay, odio al amor!

Katara cubrió la cara con la almohada para ahogar su grito de frustración. Era horrible enamorarse tanto de tu mejor amigo. Se acaban de rencontrar hace casi un mes ¡Un mes! Por favor ¿Había forma peor de arruinar las cosas? ¿Porqué el Universo la odiaba de esa forma? Su amistad era tan hermosa a pesar de los años, que temblaba de miedo ante la sola idea de arruinarla.

Katara sentía que todo ese tiempo había estado incompleta sin percatarse, y que ahora, con Aang, la plenitud era insoportablemente hermosa. La propia Toph no recordaba ver a Katara tan feliz y animada en años; quizá nunca la vio así.

—Mira, ve el lado positivo—le instó la chica—Mañana vas a tener toda la tarde para animarte a decirle lo que sientes—colocó una mano sobre el hombro de Katara—Ya déjate de esas tonterías ¡Todo saldrá bien!

—Gracias—Katara estrujó aún más cabello en sus manos—Pero… es tan aterrador pensarlo… yo…

—¡Tú nada! No piensas nada, no tengas miedo ¡Sé una tonta optimista empedernida! ¿De acuerdo? Sólo deja que las cosas fluyan—lo último lo dijo con una voz tan tierna, que la propia Katara se sorprendió.

—Ésta no eres tú, Toph—afirmó—¿Quién es el chico?

Las mejillas de Toph se incendiaron.

—¡Nadie! ¿Qué cosas piensas?—pero se le podía ver nerviosa—Etto… yo me tengo que ir, mañana tengo clases en la mañana…

Agarró apresuradamente su mochila poniéndose de pie.

—¡Pero…!

—¡Suerte!

Toph cerró la puerta con fuerza. Katara se quedó sola, en la sala del departamento, pensando qué demonios había sido eso último. Apenas se puso de pie la puerta se abrió nuevamente. Toph asomó su cabeza y agregó:

—¡Deja las cosas fluir!—cerró nuevamente la puerta.

Katara suspiró.

—Estoy frita.—se dijo a sí misma.

Ya sabía que seguir los consejos de Toph no podrían ser una buena idea. Pero ¿Qué hizo? ¡Los siguió! Y eh aquí las consecuencias. Katara estaba tan nerviosa con ella misma que se metió inmediatamente al baño. Llenó la bañera con agua, le echó sales, burbujas y aromas deliciosos frutales antes se sumergirse en un intento vano de calmarse. Pensaba en Aang, en su sonrisa, sus ojos grises… ¿Cómo había llegado a eso?

Después de Jet, Katara había jurado no volver a enamorarse bobamente de las personas. El noviazgo debía ser prolongado, escueto, frío incluso si quieres decirlo. No era ya una colegiala, era una chica a punto de terminar su carrera que quería casarse y formar una familia. El matrimonio no era amor solamente, era compromiso, responsabilidad y obligaciones. Ella debía dejar de lado el corazón y poner en medio la razón para buscar al chico correcto. O al menos esa fue la "enseñanza" que Jet le dejó.

¡Estaba rompiendo sus propias reglas! Bastó que ¿Una semana? ¿Cinco días? Los sentimientos hacia Aang simplemente… nacieron. Pero fue tan rápidamente bello, tan natural, tan… esperado ¿Acaso ella había estado enamorada todo ese tiempo, sin querer aceptarlo? En las clases de Psicología había aprendido mucho sobre cómo funcionaba hasta su propia mente. Tras unas clases de psicoanálisis llegó a la conclusión de que había dejado algo pendiente en su infancia más temprana y que había estado arrastrando toda su juventud. Pero ella jamás creyó que ese pendiente podría ser un enamoramiento, siempre lo consideró una simple promesa infantil.

Pero como bien le dijo Toph "Si lo recuerdas después de años es porque te importaba y te sigue importando. Lo sigues queriendo" Pareciera que la ilusión de amistad que se tiene en la infancia dio el brinco al enamoramiento después de haberlo rencontrado. Aún con todo esto, Katara no podía evitar que su corazón latiera a mil por hora solo con verlo y que sus mejillas se sonrojaran al escuchar su nombre. Era más fuerte que ella misma. Fuera la patología que fuera, se sentía real, era real, y ni toda la psicología del mundo se lo iba a quitar.

¿Por qué en el asunto del amor las cosas siempre eran difíciles para ella? ¿Acaso una maldición? Después de una hora en esa bañera, Katara se puso de pie. El agua estaba ya fría, tenía que acostarse si quería estar fresca y linda el día de mañana. El plan de Toph era tener una cita bajo la excusa de buscar el regalo para Sokka, y después dejar que las cosas se dieran. El problema para Katara es que ella dudaba firmemente de que Aang le correspondiera. Cierto, él era amable, cariñoso y muy comprensivo, pero ¿No eran así todos los amigos? Él la veía como una amiga, nada más. Ninguna _x _extra a la ecuación.

Katara se fue a la cama, deseando con toda su alma que las cosas salieran bien al día siguiente.

**-o-**

Una cincuenta de la tarde.

Katara se miró nuevamente en el espejo. Tenía el cabello recogido por dos lindas trenzas que se recogían en la parte posterior de la cabeza, dejando su demás cabello ondulado cayendo por su espalda hasta poco antes de la cintura. Maquillaje tan ligero que era imposible de notarse, no le gustaba mucho pintarse aunque Toph insistió en ello.

Una cincuenta y uno de la tarde.

Revisó que la falda estuviera bien planchada y acodada. Era un lindo modelo tableado que le llegaba hasta encima de la rodilla acentuando maravillosamente su cintura. la blusa de color rosado fuerte con morado le hacía ver más delgada y con buena figura. Un cinturón acorde a los zapatos y al pequeño discreto bolso blanco.

Una cincuenta y dos de la tarde.

¿Por qué tardaba tanto?

Cerca de su edificio departamental, Aang estaba parado en la banqueta con nerviosismo. Toph le golpeó fuertemente el brazo.

—¡Auch!—gritó—¿Y eso porqué?

—Cálmate, ni que fuera el fin del mundo—le dijo—Recuerda el plan. Después de todo lo que hagan tu la llevas al atardecer…

—Al lago.

—¡Exacto! Después se ponen a remar y tú…

—¿La beso?

—¡Plan entendido!

—No creo que funcione—le dijo él, bajando el rostro—No funcionará. Ella es mi amiga, solo eso… ella…

_"Bueno, estos están ciegos, ¿verdad?"_ pensó Toph con frustración.

—Tú solamente hazlo y confía en ti—le dijo, empujándolo para que caminara hacia el departamento de Katara.

Mientras, la chica ya no podía consigo misma de los nervios ¡Eran las dos con un minuto! Por favor, si esto era sentirse enamorada no quería sentirlo. De verdad…

Sonó el timbre.

Katara se puso de pie de un salto corriendo hacia la puerta, apenas iba a agarrar el picaporte cuando se recordó que estaba luciendo muy nerviosa. Debía estar tranquila, relajada. Respiró hondo tres veces, se reacomodó la falda, la blusa, se revisó el peinado por última vez y entonces, abrió la puerta.

Aang lucía una deslumbrante sonrisa, las manos en los bolsos del pantalón, en una actitud bastante relajada.

—¡Hola!—le saludó, inclinándose para besarle la mejilla—¿Cómo estás Katara? ¿Ya lista para irnos?

Katara asintió.

—Completamente, vámonos.

Los dos salieron del edificio departamental hablando entre sí con mucho ahínco. Estaba felices de verse e inmediatamente se pusieron al corriente de cualquier cosa que hubiera pasado en los dos días desde la última vez que se vieron.

Mientras, a la distancia, Toph estaba caminando disimuladamente para verlos mientras Zuko, al otro lado de la calle, le hablaba por el boqui toqui.

_—¿Novedades? Cambio_—le dijo él.

—Ninguna, cambio—Toph vio a Aang y Katara subirse a un taxi—¡Detén un taxi, cambio!

_—En seguida, cambio._

Toph cruzó la calle y se subió al taxi que Zuko había parado. Comenzaron a seguir a ese par de tórtolos. Debían asegurarse que las cosas salieran bien por el bien de ambos; después de todo, si la cita se arruinaba, significaría depresión colectiva ¡Y ni Zuko ni Toph querían pasarse semanas enteras tras sus respectivos amigos para elevar el ánimo por una tontería que podían asegurar!

Lo bueno ya había empezado. El taxi de Aang y Katara se detuvo frente al centro comercial.

—Qué conveniente—dijo Zuko—¿Por qué debe ser tan predecible?

—En teoría van bien. Buscan el regalo ¿no?—le dijo Toph—Hay que seguirlos. Tiene que besarla como mínimo.

—Estará difícil.

—¿A qué te refieres?—preguntó.

—Aang nunca ha tenido novia.

La expresión de Toph habló por sí sola.

—¿Qué?—casi gritó—Pero… cómo… ¿Es gay?

—¡No!—respondió horrorizado—Más bien… es un tonto enamoradizo. Siempre quiere que todo sea especial. Sobre todo su primer beso.

—Entonces deberemos crear el mejor ambiente posible ¿no?—un plan se estaba formando en la mente de Toph. Ella solamente arrastró a Zuko con ella ¡Esto sería emocionante!

Mientras y ajenos completamente a los planes de sus amigos, Aang y Katara iban caminando por los pasillos del centro comercial yéndose directamente a las tiendas de regalos.

—Exactamente ¿Qué quieres regalarles?—le preguntó Aang.

—No lo sé—se encogió de hombros—Algo barato. En la apuesta nunca mencionamos algo caro.

—Entonces… ¿Un detalle?

—¡Sí, exactamente!

—Creo saber exactamente dónde podrás encontrarlo.

Aang, guiado por un raro valor, agarró la mano de Katara y la jaló suavemente al otro lado del Centro Comercial. Se sentía bien tener ambas manos entrelazadas, pero obviamente la soltó cuando llegaron al lugar. Era una tienda de curiosidades en toda la extensión de la palabra. En sus paredes estaban colgados desde pergaminos chinos hasta espadas medievales.

—¡Esto es asombroso!—dijo Katara, deslumbrada ante tanta variedad—Ni sé por dónde empezar.

—Yo sí—le sonrió el oji-gris.

Aang caminó inmediatamente hacia el mostrador y tocó la campanilla. Era una de esas viejitas redondas y brillantes que parecían sacadas de las películas de los años veinte. Tintineó dos veces y apareció un hombre mayor, aproximadamente sesenta años, sonriendo lleno de alegría.

—¡Aang!—le saludó—Me da mucho gusto verte… tan bien acompañado—miró a Katara—¿Quién es tu amiga, eh, picarón?

—¿Cómo crees esas cosas, Maureen?—Aang se rio nerviosamente, causando una risa tímida en Katara—Vinimos por un obsequio.

—¿Qué están buscando exactamente?—Maureen miró a Katara, y ella dio un paso adelante hacia él. Le inspiraba mucha confianza.

—Quisiera un pequeño detalle—dijo—Mi hermano y mi amiga regresan mañana de su viaje de bodas; me bastaría con un regalo pequeño para felicitarlos—y que no fuera caro.

Maureen se llevó una mano a la barbilla, pensativo.

—Mmm… ¿Dijiste que es tu hermano?

—Exactamente.

—Veamos…

El anciano se volteó entrando a la puerta que estaba atrás del mostrador. No hizo mucho ruido y salió rápidamente con algo en sus manos. Era una figurilla hermosa de metal plateado que brillaba limpio. Simulaba un árbol genealógico con detalles maravillosos, y claro, sin fotos.

—Puede ser para su familia—le dijo Maureen—O la nueva familia que se formará.

Katara lo sostuvo en sus manos.

—Me encanta—le dijo, maravillada por la idea—¿Cuánto cuesta?

—Serán…

—Yo lo pagaré—dijo Aang, antes de que pudiera saber el precio—Ponlo a mi cuenta—sacó de su billetera la tarjeta de crédito.

Katara miró la escena horrorizada.

—¡Claro que no!—replicó—Es mi regalo. Yo debo pagarlo.

—Puede ser un regalo por parte de los dos—le sonrió con ganas—¿Puedes envolverlo, Maureen?

—Claro que sí.—le devolvió la tarjeta de crédito, el artículo ya pagado. Apenas iba a cortar el ticket cuando Aang se apresuró a decir:

—Tíralo—sabía bien que Katara trataría de rembolsarle el dinero—No lo quiero.

—Como digas—Maureen se encogió de hombros y se llevó el arbolito para envolverlo.

—Que seas un caballero—le dijo Katara sin enfado pero de brazos cruzados—Puede ser a veces muy molesto.

—Hey, como tu lo dijiste, es solo un detalle.

—Aún así, debiste…

—Aquí está el arbolito—los interrumpió Maureen—Lindo ¿No?

Efectivamente, la caja estaba decorada con motivos románticos de boda y un lazo rojo con forma de moño graciosamente elegante. Con cuidado, Katara metió la cajita en su bolsa y se despidieron de Maureen. En el centro comercial fueron a comer, debido a la insistencia de Katara ella pagó los postres, dos simples conos de nieve que no costaron ni la mitad de lo que Aang pagó por las hamburguesas y sodas. Después de todo, la educación le impedía a Aang dejarle pagar cosas caras a una chica en una cita… perdón, en una salida amistosa.

Apenas iban a ver unas tiendas más cuando sonó el celular de Aang.

—¿Bueno?—dijo un poco molesto. Porque, para acabarla, era Zuko.—¿Qué pasa?

—_También estoy feliz por saber de ti_—respondió con un dejo de sarcasmo_—¿Adivina qué hay en el hermoso parque del lago?_

—No lo sé.

_—¡Un lago!—_Aang rodó los ojos.

—¿En serio?

—_Te lo digo de verdad, Aang. Ese plan funcionará._

—Tú y Toph se pusieron de acuerdo ¿verdad?

—_No es el punto. El caso es que vengas ¡Ya! No podremos mantener a las cursis parejas apartadas del lago por más de dos horas. _

—Son las cinco.

—_Entonces tienes hasta las siete ¡Suerte!_

—Pero…

Zuko colgó, dejando a Aang con una expresión casi de terror.

—¿Pasa algo malo?—Katara se había alejado un poco, para darle privacidad. Regresó al verlo lívido—¿Aang?

—No… no nada—guardó el celular en el bolsillo del pantalón. Se armó de valor y agregó—¿Te importaría ir a un lado más?

—Me encantaría.

**-o-**

—¿Por qué tardan tanto?—se preguntó Toph en voz alta ¡Ya pasaban de las seis de la tarde!—Le dijimos que hasta las siete ¡Las siete! ¡Le queda menos de una hora!

—Tu te ves más nerviosa que ellos—Zuko le sonrió—Cálmate.

—Esos tórtolos me desesperan.

—Son frustrantes.

—Cabezas huecas.

—Y tontos—dijeron al mismo tiempo.

Los dos se vieron de reojo, extrañados. Un ligero sonrojo cubría sus mejillas. Inmediatamente dejaron de verse cuando sonó la campanilla. El lago del parque tenía un servicio de botes muy lindos que otorgaban paseos hermosamente románticos para las parejas, sobre todo a la luz de la luna. Tras hacer gala de sus dotes de actuación y clases de etiqueta, Toph pudo mentir a los encargados oficiales y ella con Zuko se estaban haciendo cargo de la cabañita donde se rentaban las barcas.

—¿Si?—Zuko se asomó al mostrador, encontrando a una chica linda con un par de amigas—¿Les puedo ayudar en algo?—preguntó.

—Queríamos rentar una barca—le dijo con una sonrisa, guiñándole el ojo de paso.

—Lo lamento—respondió—Están reparándolas con barniz. Tendrá que volver más tarde.

—Oh… gracias.

Mejor excusa no se les ocurrió a ninguno de los dos.

Toph suspiró muy frustrada, llevándose ambas manos a la cara.

—No vendrán ¿Verdad?

En eso la campanilla sonó otra vez.

Y, para alegría de los dos, quienes estaban pidiendo el servicio en ésta ocasión eran Aang y Katara.

—¿Zuko?—dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo, sorprendidos.

—¿Trabajas aquí?.—le preguntó Katara.

—Este… sí, desde la semana pasada ¿No te acuerdas que te dije, Aang?—miró al aludido con clara expresión de _"sígueme la corriente"._

—Eh… sí. Pero no sabía que estaban es éste parque—agregó.

—Pues ya lo sabes, para cuando me quieras ver en las tardes—sonrió—Vengan. Un bote ¿no?

Zuko sacó entonces un lindo bote pintado de lavanda con rosas alrededor. Lucía hermoso. Aang no recordaba que la empresa decorara de rosas rojas los botes, pero decidió no hacer preguntas hasta después.

—¿Cuánto te debo?—le preguntó Aang.

—Corre por la casa—los dos chicos se subieron al pequeño bote—¡Disfruten el paseo!

El bote comenzó a moverse siguiendo el ritmo del agua. Aang agarró los dos remos para ir al centro del lago, buscando la oscuridad que daban la sombra de los árboles. Estaba anocheciendo y el agua se ponía de un color naranja bastante hermoso.

—Que lindo—dijo Katara de repente—No había venido antes a este parque ¡Y llevo viviendo en la ciudad cuatro años!—sonrió con dejo de nostalgia—¿Desde cuándo lo conoces?

—Mm.—Aang meditó—Creo que hace… años. Cuando estaban en secundaria.

—Debe ser lindo venir aquí con tu novio ¿No?—lanzo la pregunta con clara indirecta. Aang solo se encogió de hombros.

—No lo sé—repuso.—Nunca he tenido novia.

A la distancia, Zuko y Toph solamente los veían charlar.

—¡Queremos acción!—casi grita Toph.

En determinado momento Katara se concentró en las flores, aprovechando eso Zuko le mandó una señal a Aang donde agarraba insistentemente el reloj. Faltaban diez minutos para las siete. Y a esa hora deberían abrir nuevamente el lago a las demás parejas que estaban haciendo fila algo molestos.

—¡Bésala ya, con un carajo!—dijo Zuko.

Aang vio la fila de muchachitos enojados y a la distancia Toph luchando vanamente con sus argumentos. Se le acababa el tiempo. Oscureció, las luces del parque y la luna llena se reflejaban hermosamente. En ese preciso momento Zuko se precipitó hacia una caja de madera que abrió lanzándola al lago. Las linternas flotantes en forma de flores habían sido encendidas hacia apenas cinco minutos y pronto comenzaron a rodear la barca.

Con esas bellas luces, la luna, el sonido del vaivén acuático y el aroma de flores, instados además por la presión de una pareja que ya se estaba subiendo a la barca y se uniría pronto al centro de lago, le dieron a Aang al fin la suficiente determinación. Miró a Katara fijamente, ella seguía inclinada embelesada con las flores y, ahora, con las linternas.

Aang agarró tiernamente una de sus manos, haciendo que los ojos azules de Katara le miraran con sorpresa. Las mejillas de la chica se tornaron carmín cuando vio, en los orbes grises, un destello de amor más allá a la amistad. Había confianza y seguridad en su mirada apoyada de un firme cariño. Ella simplemente se dejó querer, con una enorme sonrisa en sus labios. Se fueron acercándose más y más, inclinándose, cerrando los ojos y después…

Se besaron.

A la distancia Toph y Zuko estaban bastante aliviados cuando notaron que Katara le devolvió el beso. Los dos se abrazaron, intensificando esa hermosa caricia.

—Disculpe—le dijo un cliente—Quiero mi barco adornado con flores—dijo, mirando a su novia de reojo.

Toph y Zuko se vieron mutuamente algo preocupadas.

—Este…. No tenemos.

—Pero ¡Cómo! Los de allá tienen una barca con flores. Yo quiero una barca con flores.

—Esa barca la hicimos por encargo. El muchacho nos pagó desde antes.

—Bueno ¿Puedo pedirles una para mañana?

—¿M-M-Mañana?—ambos se vieron mutuamente.

¡Última vez que se echaban el compromiso de ayudar a sus amigos en cuestiones amorosas! ¡Última!

**-o-**

El teléfono sonó.

—¡Aang, tu novia!—gritó Zuko.

El susodicho se puso de pie y con una tonta sonrisa de enamorado agarró el teléfono. Zuko se fue pero aún así, escuchó el molesto y cursi saludo.

—¡Hola amor!

Esos dos se estaban pasando de cursis en una sola semana de relación. Tanto Zuko como Toph se estaban arrepintiendo de haber conspirado a su favor. Aunque en el fondo estaban felices de ver a esos dos tórtolos ridículamente enamorados y muy felices uno con el otro.

Un beso fue suficiente.

* * *

¿Y bien, les gustó?

Quería hacer un capítulo tierno pero también cómico, me pareció un buen contraste a comparación de todo el drama que he manejado en los capítulos anteriores (y en mis demás fics, cabe destacar) ¿Cómo les ha parecido? ¿Valió la pena? ¿Se rieron o al menos enternecieron con algunas escenas? ¡Espero y cruzo los dedos porque sí! xD

¡Muchas gracias por haber leído!

chao!


	13. L: Ladder to the Sun

**NADA DE ESTO ME PERTENECE, LOS PERSONAJES SON DE NICK Y CANCIONES DE COPYRIGHT, SOLAMENTE ME DIVIERTO ESCRIBIENDO.**

**¡H**ola a todo el mundo! Aquí les traigo, finalmente, un capítulo nuevo a ésta colección. Tenía una enorme lista de canciones para la letra L, pero ninguna me terminaba de convencer. Hice como cuatro escritos con varias y ninguno me gustó. Finalmente, me puse a escuchar canciones de Coldplay buscando inspiración y salió ésta pequeña historia. Aunque lo hice basándome por completo en_ Ladder to the Sun_, también puede aplicarse a la canción del mismo grupo _Fix You_. El sentido de ambas canciones es el mismo, una persona que está bastante lastimada y otra persona que lo puede salvar.

Comentarios:

Nuharo: vaya, que coincidencia, aunque me alegra haber podido hacer una escena cotidiana xD

Layni Db: ¡Hola! me alegra mucho que te gustara el capítulo y además, que te diera risa xD Espero sigas disfrutando los próximos.

ashlee bravo 199981: bueno, como te habrás dado cuenta no era tan necesario leer Flores Amarillas para entenderlo, que bueno que te gustara.

fan-avatar: Cuando estoy emocionada el tiempo me parece bastante lento, esa escena con Katara la saqué de mi propia vida. Usualmente pongo a Zuko un poco serio, pero en los últimos capitulos del Libro Fuego podemos ver que tienen un extraño, pero sentido del humor. Originalmente pensé en poner a Sokka y Toph de cupidos, pero como el otro andaba de luna de miel no hubo forma de traerlo (¡rayos!) a la próxima xD

harmony30589: ¡Muchas gracias! a mi me encanta que te gusten y que además me dejes comentarios ^^

klan: me halagas demasiado ^^... ¡Mil gracias! soy fanática de tus comentarios :)

Katara 2323: Sé perfectamente a lo que te refieres, y éste capítulo es totalmente Kataang, no sale nadie, nadie más que Katara y Aang (Gyatso pero solo en pensamientos) Es algo triste en realidad, dramático, pero a mi parecer también muy romántico lindo, haber si te gusta.

FanKataang100: ¡Muchas gracias! ese es el punto.

Fireeflower: Gracias, me halaga de sobre manera que me consideres de las pocas que te puede hacer sonreír ¡ese es el plan! Me inspiré en la propia canción de Kiss The girl, vi la escena de Ariel con Erick de la Sirenita unas cuantas veces y luego pensé en Aang y Katara. Me quedé con ganas de mostrar más romance en Flores Amarillas y decidí que ellos podrían tener una cita de ese estilo, claro más moderna, pero al final de cuentas una cita. Mil gracias por comentar, tus lindas palabras me motivan mucho.

Nieve Taisho: jajajaja, de hecho, el último que leí de tu ABC era un poquitín dramático... en fin. Me alegro que te gustara, de pequeña veía tantas veces la _Sirenita_ que mis papás no pueden escucharla (dicen que la veía una y otra vez y si no la estaba viendo se las contaba xD)

Helenil: Aw... muchas gracias =D

Emilia-Romagna: Movimiento de corazón.. mmm... no había pensando en esa canción. También es muy hermosa por cierto, aunque bueno, Sailor Moon tiene en general canciones muy lindas ¡Me alegro que te gustara! Gracias =)

Maryel Tonks: de hecho yo tampoco pensaba mucho en la pareja de Zuko/Toph. Usualmente me voy por el canon que es Zuko/Mai, pero una conocida que tengo le encanta esa pareja y pues... las cosas se dieron para que ambos tuviera un entendimiento. Aún así, y gracias a Tumblr y Nieve Taisho, me está gustando mucho más la pareja de Toph/Sokka xD ¡Muchas gracias por leer y opinar tan lindo de mi historia! =)

Este capítulo es un **UA**, se ubica en nuestro mundo. Es triste, nostálgico y tierno.

**Recomendación.-**Escuchen la canción mientras leen, es hermosa.

* * *

Letra : L

Canción : Ladder to the Sun (Escalera al Sol)

Artista: Coldplay

_There it started, came apart it_

_broke up into pieces and..._

_There was a chance I missed it_

_It could risked it_

_But I put myself into your hands_

_'Cause you're not just anyone_

_You're a ladder to the sun_

_Allí comenzó, a deshacerse_

_Se rompió en pedazos y…_

_Había una oportunidad y la perdí_

_Podría ser arriesgado_

_Así que me pongo en tus manos_

_Porque tú no eres cualquier persona_

_Eres una escalera al sol_

.

.

Katara suspiró con fuerza, armándose de mucho valor. Metió la llave en la cerradura lentamente, haciéndola girar. Se escuchó el _click_ del metal cuando se abrió el cerrojo. Con la mano en la dorada perilla, la hizo girar suavemente hasta abrir la puerta. Empujo con delicadeza la madera blanca, que rechinó por una falta de aceite impresionante. El sonido la estremeció, pero al menos consiguió pasar. Ella cerró la puerta detrás de su cuerpo con delicadeza; el plan de entrar sin hacer ruido quedó desechado por la chillona puerta. Aunque la segunda parte, y la más importante, aún podía realizarse.

La morena de cabellos castaños entrecerró los ojos. El departamento estaba tremendamente oscuro, ni una sola luz prendida. Las cortinas cerradas impidiendo el paso de la luz lunar. El frío de la noche se colaba quién sabe de dónde, porque Katara sentía el viento que corría por las habitaciones y se llevó las dos manos a los brazos, estremeciéndose.

La sala estaba abandonada. Si bien no había ningún desorden aparente, el polvo cubría los muebles de la misma forma que lo hace un espacio inhabitado, o descuidado por años. Le sorprendió encontrar la cocina con restos de comida fría y trastes sucios a simple vista usados hacia semanas. Mientras caminaba por el pasillo hacia la recámara principal, sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas por ver tan bello lugar decaído.

"¿Esto es siquiera posible?" pensó para sí misma. Un crujido la espanto. Ella miró al suelo, donde su pie había pisado accidentalmente una cajita que resplandecía plateada.

Inclinándose con movimientos lentos, sus manos alcanzaron el objeto. Era una caja delgadita, contenedora de CD's. Miró detenidamente el objeto. Tenía algo de polvo y estaba roto el plástico de la portada. Había una imagen desteñida de rosas. No había ningún CD en el interior, pero en la contraportada estaba la lista de canciones. Eran piezas clásicas.

Sus dedos pasaron por la estampa impresa cuando se escuchó la melodiosa armonía de unos violines al compás de los violoncelos, la percusión entró cuando se puso de pie. No tardó en reconocer la melodía. Era el Barbero de Sevilla. Una de sus canciones favoritas de Rossini. Sonrió nostálgicamente mientras caminaba, un poco más segura, hacia la habitación principal, de donde venía la melodía.

Se inclinó por la puerta, tratando de pasar desapercibida. Finalmente, encontró lo que estaba buscando. Estaba ahí la figura, oscura por la falta de luz, inclinada frente a un balcón. Las puertas estaban abiertas y el aire frío entraba meciendo las cortinas. A pesar de que el lugar estaba helado, él tenía una simple camisa sin mangas y un pantalón delgado. Él le daba la espalda, así que no podía apreciar más detalles que esos. Y su delgadez.

Miró el reproductor de música, cuyas letras eran la única luz de toda la habitación. Había ropas en el piso, unos cuantos platos y la cama completamente destendida. Dio un paso hacia él, internándose en la fría habitación. Pero apenas su pie se movió un poco más cuando…

—No debiste venir—le dijo con voz casi despectiva.

Ella se tensó. Katara bajó la mirada al suelo, incapaz de contenerse por la abrumadora tensión que estaba cayendo en el ambiente.

Pero levantó la mirada firme, en alto y caminó hacia él con pasos decididos.

—Quería venir—le dijo—Necesitaba venir—corrigió.

Él lanzó una carcajada llena de una amarga ironía, de esas horribles que nacen de la más profunda tristeza. No volteó, pero un viento muy fuerte golpeó a Katara danzando bruscamente con su cabello.

—¿A ver cómo me desmorono?—inquirió burlón—No te daré ese lujo, lo siento.

Esas palabras fueron un colmo para ella.

¿No podía entender que estaba ahí por él? ¿Solamente por él? ¿Qué había roto todo tipo de prejuicios, orgullos y necedades solamente para saber si estaba bien? ¿No podía percatarse del esfuerzo que estaba haciendo para no echarse a llorar? ¿De que ella sufría tanto o más que él? su actitud era tan… tan…

—Podrá haber personas que morirían por verte caer—le dijo, conteniendo los sollozos—Pero yo moriría por levantarte… y lo sabes tan bien como yo.

Él no le dijo nada.

—Aang—su voz era apenas un murmullo, que se confundía con el sonido del viento.—No puedes seguir haciéndote esto…

—¿Esperas acaso que haga una fiesta y me ponga a regalarle dinero a quien me encuentre en la calle?—casi gritó—Sé que todos lo esperaban… tú lo esperabas.

Suficiente.

—¡Jamás!—gritó—Me conoces lo suficiente… no soy como ellos.

—Eres como los demás, Katara. Exactamente igual. Todos quieren lo mismo: el dinero.

Eso fue más bien una bofetada.

—¿Cómo puedes pensar así de mí?—demandó, tan indignada que no podía distinguir entre el dolor y la humillación—¿Cómo…?

—Mira, nadie te pidió que vinieras. Así que, por favor, ahorrémonos la pelea de siempre y vete de aquí. No te quiero, no quiero a nadie solo… déjenme en paz.

Aang se inclinó entonces, pero apenas pudo verlo de perfil porque estiró la mano hacia una cajetilla que estaba reposando en la mesita a su lado. El encendedor de metal plateado brilló bajo la luz de la luna mientras intentaba prender la llama.

Katara vio el humo blanco alzarse hacia el techo…

…el veneno.

—¡No!—gritó ella, lanzándose hacia él para tirar el cigarrillo al piso—¡No, no!

¿Desde cuándo fumaba?

Ella pateó tan duramente el cigarrillo en el piso, que parecía estar aplastando mil insectos en vez de un simple cigarro. Aang se quedó perplejo, viendo a la morena con ojos infestados de lágrimas y de mirada suplicante.

—Mira Aang—le dijo, encarándolo de frente—Te dejé caer una vez… y sé que fue mi error—gimió—Pero no pienso cometer la misma estupidez dos veces. Este no es el fin del mundo y sé que puedes salir adelante… tienes tanto potencial…

Jadeo.

Hasta ese momento no había visto el rostro de Aang. La barba desalineada crecía en su barbilla y se levantaba en despeinadas patillas hasta las entradas de su negro cabello. Lucía cansado, envejecido. Debajo de sus ojos había unas ojeras profundamente marcadas de un violeta tan oscuro que, bajo el manto nocturno, casi se veían negras. Y sus ojos…ella recordaba dos esferitas grises nadando en un brillo de entusiasmo y alegría. Ahora eran simples pupilas oscuras cargadas de un dolor, de una carga tan pesada, que incluso enflaquecía sus hombros.

Lágrimas cayeron sigilosas por las mejillas de Katara. No podía ser cierto.

Aang en cambio cerró los ojos por un momento. Las dos manitas morenas estaban colocadas dulcemente sobre sus mejillas, enmarcando su rostro en una caricia sublime. Ese simple contacto le hizo latir el corazón a mil por horas y sentirse, por primera vez en semanas, tranquilo. Pero era una condena. Él lo sabía perfectamente. Estaba tan dañado que no podía confiar en la gente, o al menos sentía que confiar, a esas alturas del partido, era cometer el mismo error dos veces. Y él intentaba tan desesperadamente de recomponer su vida… de intentar volver a ser el mismo de antes.

Aang levantó las manos para colocarlas sobre las de Katara. Originalmente iba a romper el contacto, pero no pudo. Al abrir sus ojos, Katara estaba llorando sin sollozar, pero con una expresión de culpa que la delataba. Entendía sus sentimientos y conocía la razón de ellos. Pero no por eso se sentía mejor.

Katara se sentía abrumada. Recordaba a la perfección ese atardecer, un año atrás. Estaban en el parque, caminando, recorriendo, platicando… cuando él decidió dar el otro paso ¿Y qué hizo ella? rechazarlo amablemente. Katara lo amaba, no tenía ni la menor duda de sus emociones; pero sabía que ella no era el mejor partido para Aang y además, consideraba que su romance no podría durar mucho tiempo. Ellos habían sido mejores amigos desde que estaban en la secundaria. El noviazgo lo arruinaría todo.

Además, Aang tenía mejores cosas en qué pensar. Como por ejemplo, concentrarse por completo en la recuperación de su tío Gyatso. El buen hombre había sido diagnosticado con cáncer en el hígado y estaba llevando una impresionante lucha por salvarse. Su fortuna fue invertida completamente en mejorarse; pero secretamente, Gyatso ya sabía que su tiempo estaba llegando a su fin.

Katara había conocido a Gyatso desde que era una adolescente. Y le quería como a su propio padre. Pensó que Aang entendería sus razones. Pero no fue así. El chico se lo tomó muy personal, porque sus sentimientos eran muy intensos. En ese tiempo que estuvo abiertamente distanciado de Katara, muchas personas se acercaron a él por su dinero. Gyatso iba a morir pronto y se sabía perfectamente que Aang heredaría su fortuna.

—Eres un chico tremendamente talentoso—dijo Katara, un ligero gemido colándose por su voz—Tienes muchas habilidades… simplemente… él no quisiera verte en éste estado… te consta. Él quería que siguieras con tu vida.—Aang no le respondía, solamente se quedaba callado, escuchándola.

Gyatso había sido una persona admirable. Irradiaba luz pura. Aang de joven era su mismo retrato, siempre lleno de optimismo y de ímpetu. Pero toda la reserva de esperanza que había almacenado por años de agotó días tras día en las quimioterapias. Pronto, la presencia de Katara volvió más tenso el ambiente. El asunto entre ambos era ya casi insostenible y de forma silenciosa, llegaron al acuerdo de ver en turnos a Gyatso.

Entre los problemas con Katara, la enfermedad de Gyatso cada vez más grave y la presencia de amigos convenencieros, mostrándole el mundo ruin del dinero… Aang sencillamente decayó. Fue cayendo más y más. Día a día, esa fe en el mundo y ese optimismo era atacado, roto, destruido pieza por pieza.

Y Katara, maldiciéndose a sí misma, pero orgullosa al final de cuentas, se conformó con ser una simple espectadora que no hizo nada. Ella miró a lo lejos cómo Aang se dejaba derrumbar. Miró a lo lejos cómo un hombre atlético y lleno de entusiasmo se volvió el delgado apático que estaba enfrente. Y jamás podría perdonarse por haber actuado de esa forma.

—Ya no importa Katara—le dijo Aang, alejándose de ella hacia el balcón—Es tarde.

—No—y sonaba con bastante determinación—Jamás es tarde. Nunca lo es. Y lo sabes.

Aang de cierta forma sentía que lo había perdido todo. Absolutamente todo. El hermoso mundo y la vida que había llevado hasta ahora se la llevó Gyatso a la tumba, un mes atrás. Y todo a su alrededor se volvió neblina ambulante en una oscura vida de soledad.

Pero Katara ahí, de pie frente a él, animándolo, apoyándolo, haciendo todo lo que siempre necesitó de ella… era como un tierno y cálido rayo de luz. Una luz solar que con su sola presencia hace emerger las más bellas flores del césped y acaricia los pétalos de las rosas.

Un rayo de luz inalcanzable.

Arriesgarse a confiar en ella otra vez… entregarle su corazón, sus sentimientos…

Suspiró.

¿Qué más podía perder, que no hubiera perdido ya?

—Supongamos entonces que no es tarde—dijo, en voz baja, pero Katara la escuchó perfectamente—¿Qué haríamos ahora?—preguntó. Luego agregó—¿Qué harías tu?

—Te ayudaría en lo que necesitaras—le dijo de una forma muy dulce, tomándole la mano para ir metiéndolo de paso en paso a la alcoba—De todas las formas que necesites. Sabes que soy tu amiga. Siempre lo seré.

Aang asintió.

—Y tú lo sabes—respondió—No hay nadie en el mundo que pueda levantarme… nadie más que tú.

Ella sonrió un poco, apenas esbozando la comisura de sus labios.

—¿Soy tu escalera personal, acaso?—inquirió.

—Sí.—y lo dijo con seguridad—Mi escalera… Mi sol.

Sol.

El sol que le daba luz, con su sola presencia. El sol que al alejarse de su vida lo hundió en esa miseria. El sol que, ahora de pie enfrente de él, con una enorme sonrisa, le estaba devolviendo de poco en poco las esperanzas perdidas.

Katara cerró la puerta del balcón. El viento frío cesó. Había una paz naciente que se respiraba en el ambiente, como si estuviera naciendo un sentimiento nuevo. Una vida nueva. Katara sabía que estaba por empezar un nuevo comienzo entre los dos. Y aunque era abrumador descubrir su naturaleza, ya no le tenía miedo. Confiaba en ella misma.

Sol.

Katara pensó en ese atardecer… ese en donde empezó a desmoronarse todo, y al mismo tiempo, a componerse.

—¿Sabes Aang?—le dijo, cuando los dos estaban sentados en la cama, sobrellevándolo todo—Ese día en el parque…

Aang cerró los ojos con fuerza.

—De verdad, no quiero re…

—Quería decirte que sí—confesó, por primera vez en voz alta—Quiero decirte que sí.

Sí a ser su novia. Sí a estar a su lado. Sí a apoyarlo. Sí a sacarlo adelante. Sí a ser su escalera. Sí a ser su sol. Sí a ser _su escalera al sol._

—Me pongo en tus manos—dijo él, abrazándola—Totalmente…

Katara sabía que no era el momento. Al menos no ahora. Había muchas cosas más que hacer todavía. Repararse emocionalmente cada uno era la primera de todas. Pero esto era un inicio.

El inicio de su ascenso.

* * *

¿Les gustó? Simplemente abrí el documento y me puse a escribir y escribir y escribir... al final el resultado me gustó más que todos los demás intentos extraños que se me ocurrieron.

Por si no queda clara la historia, explico un poco mejor. Aang era el sobrino de Gyatso, un rico y muy amable hombre de negocios; cuando la muerte de Gyatso estaba cerca, Aang quería profundizar su relación con Katara de quien estaba enamorado para poder sostenerse, porque estaba deprimiéndose mucho. El rechazo de Katara le dolió y varias personas que intentaban acercarse a Aang por su dinero aprovecharon eso, haciendo que cayera más. Katara sabía lo que estaba pasando, pero por orgullo no hizo nada. Hasta que Gyatso murió y Aang se encerró en su departamento, sin que nadie supiera de él por semanas.

Espero que les haya gustado y lo hayan disfrutado mucho. Por el momento trataré de terminar el nuevo capítulo de La Princesa del Sur. Si quieren mandarme opciones para la siguiente letra, **M**, las aceptaré con mucho gusto. Tengo unas dos canciones en mente, pero creo que con mayor variedad se me ocurrirán más cosas xD ¡Nos leemos!

chao!


	14. M: Me enamoré de ti

**NADA DE ESTO ME PERTENECE, LOS PERSONAJES SON DE NICK Y LAS CANCIONES DE COPYRIGHT, SOLO ME DIVIERTO AL ESCRIBIR.**

**¡H**ola a todo el mundo!

_¡100 comentarios!_ ¡Ay, que feliz me hacen pero demasiado felliiizz!

Al fin salió este capítulo. Como ya les he explicado en el fic nuevo "More than words" iba a usar esa canción para M. Al final usé "Me enamoré de ti" la canción es, a mi gusto, una oda al romance, por eso el ambiente de la historia no tiene a mi parecer demasiada relación con la letra. Es más bien como si las dos se complementaran. Me dirán conforme lo vayan leyendo si pude crear el efecto.

Comentarios:

ankag: muchas gracias :)

Maryel Tonks: me alegra mucho que te gustara. Usé la canción, pero para un fic nuevo en vez de un one-shot para la colección. Si quieres ir a leerlo, estará demasiado intenso...

Guest1: tus palabras me halagan muchísimo ^^

Pandagirl: ¡Hola Panda! tus palabras fueron como un motor para mi musa, me inspiraron mucho y me hicieron sonrojar, no tienes idea de lo feliz que me siento que hayas decidido dejarme un comentario. Me dices que ya escribiste una historia, publícala, nada me haría más feliz que leerla. Si quieres yo puedo ayudarte, para eso estoy y mil gracias por la recomendación, y para que sepas, sí la tome en cuenta. Mil gracias, sé que tu también puedes escribir cosas maravillosas ¡saludos! ;)

Emilia-Romagna: fíjate que no había pensado en eso... sí, le tira a bring me to life pero con los roles invertidos. Y una historia muy distinta además. Cambié bastante a Aang, en eso tienes razón, pero creo que tener el papel de optimismo eterno debe ser cansado. La bondad de Aang debía tener su límite, o al menos eso creo.

Ani Teen Lyoko: no quiero que piensen que no consideré tus canciones, las escuche todas y son muy buenas, pero los mensajes no se dieron, espero que lo comprendas. Aún así, este no creo que sea mi único ABC y puede que las use en otros ¿te parece? muchísimas gracias por comentar =)

Nahuro: quizá tengas razón, quise dar a entender que como Aang está muy mal, le importa poco cualquier cosa que Katara pueda hacer. Eso puede dar pie a nuevas situaciones, y no es una reconciliación plena. Faltarían muchas cosas antes de que ambos solucionaran sus problemas; pero bueno, retomando el tema, gracias por leerme y además comentar tan lindo de mi historia ¡besos!

Guest2: ¡hOLA! Por la forma en que me escribiste y lo que respondiste, estoy casi segura que eres Nieve. Pero si no lo eres, lo siento (estoy convencida un 99.9%) xD oh sí, salio a relucir la personalidad maternal y esperanzadora de Katara. Es lo que la motivó a lo largo de la guerra y lo que le daría fuerzas a todo el Equipo Avatar. Esperaré la letra E.

Katara 2323: cuando leas el capítulo te darás cuenta que tus peticiones fueron cumplidas, al menos en la mayoría. Es la canción y aunque se ubica en el tiempo de Avatar, realmente no hay mucho énfasis en el ambiente, está demasiado centrado en la pareja (de una forma melosa, en consideración del gran drama pasado) ¡Disfruta mucho el capítulo! =D

fan-avatar: jugar con los personajes... fue inconsciente, la idea se dio. Y me alegra mucho que haya tenido un resultado tan bueno como el que me mencionas. Mil gracias, tus halagos me elevan al cien ^^

Fireeflower: he pensado en una continuación para "Kiss the girl" pero aún no se me ocurre nada y con las canciones que tengo planeadas realmente, no me viene nada, haber si lo consigo, si no pues un one-shot aparte ¿no crees? xD me alegra haber manejado bien la canción, esa era mi principal preocupación, la escuché mil veces y aún mientras escribía para no perder el ritmo. Que bueno que te gustó el resultado =D

ashlee bravo 199981: oh sí, fue un Aang completamente diferente al que estamos acostumbradas a ver, y me gustó ese carácter pesimista. Creo que Aang debía tener un "colapso" como el que tuvo en la Isla Ember antes de enfrentarse a Ozai. Su límite. Mil gracias por leer :)

**Advertencia.**-Fic demasiado cursi. Si son como Toph y no les gusta la miel... leen bajo aviso.

**Recomendación.**-Ya saben ¿no? escuchen la canción mientras lean. Es una canción hermosa.

* * *

Letra: M

Canción: Me enamoré de ti

Artista: Chayanne

Cuando estás conmigo crece mi esperanza

Vas alimentando el amor de mi alma

Y sin pensarlo el tiempo me robó el aliento

¿Qué será de mí si no te tengo?

Si no estás conmigo se me escapa el alma, corazón vacío

Estando a tu lado solo en tus brazos siento que respiro

No hay nada que cambiar, no hay nada que decir

Si no estás conmigo quedo entre la nada, me muerto de frío

Ay cuanto te amo si no es a tu lado pierdo los sentidos

Hay tanto que inventar, no hay nada que fingir

Me enamoré de ti

.

.

Hacía frío.

Un viendo muy frío le golpeó la cara. No sabía dónde estaba y la confusión era muy notoria. Cansado, intentó abrir los ojos. Ante él se fijó la imagen de una carita morena con los ojos más azules que jamás contempló. Era tan hermosa y exquisita ¿un ángel acaso?

De ahí en adelante todo fue demasiado bello para ser real. Todo hasta la guerra. Todo hasta su responsabilidad. Y sin embargo ese ángel estaba a su lado. Sólo por ella valía la pena lo que estaba pasando. Fue demasiado notorio cuando estaba con el Gurú. La extrañaba todos los días y el dejarla ir fue impensable para su ser. Siempre quería protegerla, ponerle a salvo aunque sabía que ella era una amenaza a cualquiera que osara enfrentarla. Y hacerla sonreír era mil veces mejor que detener la guerra. Calmaba su alma. Al final, él dirigió todos los combates y entrenó arduamente para detener un conflicto que aunque a él ya no le importaba, a ella sí. Después de todo, la guerra le había quitado una madre y alejado de un padre. Katara quería justicia y él de la daría.

Ahí lo comprendió todo. Lo que al principio consideró un cliché, se volvió más intenso. Él haría todo, todo lo humanamente posible para derrotar a Ozai. Y no por él. Lo haría por ella. Todo siempre era por ella ¿Ir con la tía Wu? Katara quería que le adivinaran la suerte ¿Descansar unas horas más? Katara había dicho que quería dormir un poco ¿Colarse en la Nación de Fuego? Katara tenía curiosidad de sus costumbres. Ella, ella, ella. Siempre era ella.

Se había enamorado a la tierna edad de doce años. Y para él eso fue bueno. Hasta que las cosas se truncaron en su contra y debió enfrentarse al rechazo. De ahí en adelante todo fue inseguro. Si ella no le quería románticamente ¿Para qué seguir luchando? Fue como sus motivaciones, sus anhelos, sus esperanzas, su luz… todo le fuera arrebatado. No tenía idea de lo que era un corazón roto hasta ese día. Y vaya que dolía. Aún más de lo que le hubiera gustado sentir.

Aún así, las cosas salieron bien. Jamás entendió del todo lo que ocurrió ese día. Pero estaba seguro, convencido, de que si derrotó a Ozai fue por Katara. Su rostro estuvo en sus pensamientos todo el tiempo y la esperanza de verla nuevamente le dieron el ahínco y valor para salir triunfante. Si eso hacía el amor en un chico de doce ¿Qué no haría en un adulto de veinte?

—¿Y bien?—preguntó la morena maestra agua, con una radiante sonrisa en sus labios y un resplandor en sus ojos azules—¿Qué ocupa tus pensamientos, gran Avatar?

Aang, que había estado un poco ensimismado en sus recuerdos, regresó al presente con la imagen de su Katara enfrente. Ella tenía una mirada un poco curiosa y se inclinó, acercándose aún más a él para ponerlo nervioso, y con seductora voz le susurró al oído:

—¿Se podría saber?

Él sonrió colocando su mano en su cintura, para acercarla a su pecho. Su calor era tan adictivo. Le reconfortaba el alma de una manera demasiado única. Muy ella. Solo ella. Nadie más desprendía ese calor.

—Mm… solo en cosas, maestra Katara.—fue su respuesta, disfrutando la expresión que se formó en la carita morena.

—Eres cruel—ella se apartó un poco—No es usted lo suficientemente cortés para tratar bien a una novia en su día de bodas—fingió un mohín.

Aang, siguiéndole el juego, de una forma cómica le respondió:

—No podría nunca ser cruel si tengo enfrente a la más bella novia de todas. Me pregunto, con su exuberante belleza ¿Quién podría ser el afortunado que ha merecido su mano?

Katara se rió, con sus mejillas coloradas.

—Mi recién esposo me ha abandonado apenas me dijo "acepto" en el altar. Su mente divagó sabrán los espíritus donde y no lo puedo encontrar—sus manos se entrelazaron, acercándose—¿Me podría ayudar a buscarle?

Se paró de puntitas alcanzando su barbilla, que besó de una forma tierna, apenas rozándola con dulzura. Aang la abrazó con mucha fuerza y selló el beso. No fue apasionado, no fue seductor, no fue nada erótico. Era un hermoso beso de amor. Por un momento ni la música ni las personas alrededor estaban presentes. Solamente ellos dos, uno con el otro, uno para el otro, compartiendo sentimientos de sus almas y transmitiéndolas por los labios. Fundiéndose lentamente.

Cuando se separaron, Katara tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Y dijo:

—¡Ah! Ya encontré a mi esposo—se separó un poco—Gracias buen caballero, por traérmelo.

—¿Me permitiría entonces la bella dama un baile?

—Mi marido puede ponerse celoso.

—No lo hará, créame. Él comprende que es demasiado bella como para no llamar la atención.

Katara bajó la cabeza, intentando vanamente esconder sus mejillas pintadas de carmín.

—Vamos.

Aang le tendió la mano ceremoniosamente y ella la aceptó gustosa. Hasta ese entonces habían estado en un balcón, pero entraron al salón de fiestas donde sus invitados y amigos se la pasaban divirtiéndose, bailando, cantando, bebiendo y bromeando. Al verlos la gente inmediatamente le abrió paso a la pista de baile y la banda sonora entonó una melodía suave, lenta y acompasada cuyas agudas notas musicales simulaban el canto de unos enamorados.

Los dos eran grandes bailarines y sus movimientos iban tan sincronizados con la música, que todos los demás se sintieron extraños, como si invadieran algo aún más privado e íntimo que un baile. Ellos se sostenían de la mano y daban giros elegantes, regresaban al mismo punto sin despegar la mirada de los ojos y se acariciaban con dulzura cuando el roce lo permitía. Un aura los rodeaba. Una que ni siquiera Toph estando ciega pudo ignorar. Era como si los espíritus, desde su lejano mundo, hubieran dejado descender una especie de bendición a los dos.

—Se ven muy bien ¿no lo crees?—le susurró Sokka a Zuko, quien estaba sentado al lado de Mai.

—Siempre lo han hecho—fue su respuesta—Me alegra verlos tan felices.

—Me van a empalagar de tanta miel—replicó Toph, pero la sonrisa de su rostro no le ayudó en nada. Ella también estaba feliz por sus amigos. Todos estaban felices por ellos.

En el mundo privado que se habían formado, Aang siguió pensando nuevamente en el pasado. El primer baile formal que tuvieron fue en aquella fiesta clandestina de la Nación de Fuego. Un momento más que sensacional. Antes del iceberg, Aang había creído encontrar la felicidad en sus amigos, viajes, y travesuras. Pero ahora, cualquier cosa que hubiera vivido era una nimiedad a comparación de toda la felicidad que le daba su esposa.

—Baila demasiado bien, caballero—le dijo Katara mientras terminaba un giro—Mi esposo se molestará conmigo en nuestro primer día de casados.

—Nadie se enojaría con usted, bella princesa—le guiñó el ojo.

Katara no pudo resistirlo más.

—¿Cómo puedes después de estos años hacerme sonrojar como una niña, Aang?—sus mejillas lo confirmaban—Como si me hubiera enamorado de ti apenas ayer.

—Bueno, eso es fácil—se inclinó acorde la melodía y la atrajo hacía él—Me enamoré de ti hoy.

Katara frunció el ceño, confundida.

—¿Cómo? ¿Hoy? Pero…

—Me enamoré de ti hoy—le cortó, impidiéndole terminar la pregunta—Y me enamoré de ti ayer, y anteayer, y el día anterior y el anterior…

El rubor entonces subió a los ojos de la morena en forma de lágrimas. Sus ojos cristalinos se convirtieron en puertas abiertas a su alma.

—¿Te enamoro todos los días?—preguntó, conteniendo un sollozos.

—A veces varias veces por día.

Para ese punto ya dos sigilosas gotitas saladas y brillantes caían por las mejillas de la maestra agua. No podía contenerse. La combinación de la música, los sentimientos a flor de piel y las hermosas palabras de Aang inundaron su corazón. Tanto amor tenía que salir por algún lado ¿No?

Usualmente a Aang no le gustaba verla llorar. Pero en ésta ocasión sí. Y porque sabía que esas lágrimas le nacían del amor y de la felicidad. Era tan gratificante saber que tu persona le causa tanta alegría a tu ser amado. Viéndola ahí, bailando con él, a un ritmo suave, elegante, con su hermosísimo vestido blando de bordados azules, con sus castaños cabellos peinados en bucles, son la más grande sonrisa de sus labios y los ojos tan brillantes de emoción. Era una aparición. Su corazón retumbaba feliz de ver a su dueña tan plena.

Pareciera ayer que lo sacó de aquel iceberg y le enseñó todo lo que necesitaba aprender. Lo cogió de la mano guiándolo por un mundo que no conocía y mostrándole las maravillas detrás de los problemas. Dándole esperanza cuando todo estaba oscuro. Dándole amor, paz y cariño. Dándoselo todo. Era ahora su tiempo de retribuirle. Para él no eran solo palabras los votos maritales. Él estaría a su lado siempre, eternamente, costara lo que costara, en las situaciones que fueran, y se encargaría de ser su soporte para jamás dejarla caer. Más que una promesa hecha hacia ella o hacia los demás, fue una promesa que se hizo a sí mismo. La amaba demasiado como para llegar a odiarse si no se convertía en el hombre que ella necesitaba a su lado.

—¿Por qué yo?—dijo Katara de repente, impresionándolo—Hay demasiadas chicas en el mundo ¿Por qué te enamoraste de mí?

—La pregunta correcta es porqué no me enamoré de ti—le susurró calmado y con cariño—Tu eres mi mundo Katara, y no es una exageración. Me das esperanza, amor, engrandeces mi alma…

—Para o me vas a hacer llorar—sollozó.

—¿Más?

—Aún más…

—No pude evitarlo ¿sabes? un día eras la simpática maestra agua del Polo Sur que me sacó del iceberg y al siguiente, me enamoré de ti. Así de simple y sencillo.

Un giro más y se acercaron, rozando sus cuerpos en una caricia casi sublime, la separación se dio lenta y un giro más al compás de sus palabras.

—Te amo—fue lo único que Katara pudo decir, la única frase que pudiera siquiera responder a un poquito de todo el sentimiento que Aang le estaba dando.

La música terminó.

La pareja estaba frente a frente, manos entrelazas, miradas firmes y llenas de dulzura. Ella aún estaba llorando, él estaba a punto de hacerlo. Y todos alrededor aplaudían ¡Qué hermoso era ver a dos personas jóvenes y tan enamoradas!

—Será mejor que vaya con su marido, señorita—le susurró—Él la está esperando.

Katara asintió.

Hakoda llegó por detrás y pidió unas palabras con su hija. Estaba feliz por ella y necesitaba tener un baile con su pequeña antes de partir al Polo Sur. Mientras, Aang la miraba en las afueras de la pista, cerca del mismo balcón, sin dejar de sonreír.

Tanto amor debía ser ilegal. Katara estaba en su boda extasiada solo con la presencia de Aang. La había hecho llorar con sus palabras, palabras demasiado hermosas, y que sabía, eran reales. Recordando el pasado y todo lo que habían vivido juntos, se preguntó qué hizo en aquel viaje, que los espíritus decidieran retribuirle con una persona tan perfecta como esposo. Cuando él despertó en sus brazos aquella mañana soleada en el Polo Sur, estaba segura de que ese par de ojos grises eran especiales. Ese chico era especial. Pero jamás imaginó cuán especial iba a ser.

—¿Y bien mi pequeña?—le dijo Hakoda—No te había visto tan feliz en años.

—Aang sabe perfectamente cómo hacerme sonreír, cómo hacerme sentir tan… especial—"querida" era la palabra—No me ha dado tregua en toda la velada.

—Eso es muy bueno. No dudé ni un minuto cuando él me pidió tu mano.

—¿De verdad?—preguntó—Creí que le habías dado una larga discusión al estilo Sokka.

Hakoda rió.

—No, el que se la dio fue precisamente tu hermano. Él te quiere demasiado Katara. Sé que a su lado serás feliz.

—Ya estoy feliz.

Su padre lo veía. Su hermano lo veía. Todos lo veían. Ella era feliz.

El baile terminó y Aang se le acercó fingiendo enfado.

—Vi a un hombre demasiado apuesto que estaba bailando contigo, amor—le dijo—¿Te están coqueteando en nuestra boda?

—Uy, sí—dijo entre risas—Y me hizo sonrojar, y reír, y llorar…

—Genial, otro competidor más. Nunca me darán tregua ¿verdad?

Entre risas Katara le dio un fuerte abrazo, escondiendo su carita en el pecho de su ahora esposo. Aang le devolvió al abrazo.

—Siento que hoy no puede ser un día mejor.

—Y está por ponerse aún mejor—le tendió la mano.

Bailaron esa noche hasta que no pudieron dar otro paso.

* * *

¿Y bien? ¿Les gustó o me pasé de romántica?

Mil gracias por leer y espero que mientras hayan leído disfrutaran la lectura. Me despido con varias ideas para la letra N pero aceptando las suyas y a quienes lean **More than words** mañana mismo subiré el próximo capítulo ¡Muchas gracias por todo su apoyo! sin él no sé qué sería xD

¡Nos leemos!

chao!


	15. N: Nuestro Mundo

**NADA DE ESTO ME PERTENECE, LOS PERSONAJES SON DE NICK Y LAS CANCIONES DE COPYRIGHT Y DIVERSOS ARTISTAS. SOLAMENTE ME DIVIERTO AL ESCRIBIR.**

**¡H**ola a todo el mundo! al fin, al fin les traigo este nuevo capitulo de la colección. He andado un poco distraída del mundo fanfiction estos días, me concentré en ponerme en orden muchas cuestiones sociales que he estado arrastrando. Ahorita me siento muy bien, aunque con poca inspiración. Creo que la fiebre navideña esta absorbiendo mis mejores ideas. Como sea, les traigo esta nueva letra :)

Comentarios:

Fireeflower: ¡Muchas gracias! de la misma forma cuenta conmigo para lo que sea, me alegra que haya salido tan bien como lo dices :)

Maryel Tonks: ¡Gracias!

Pandagirl: me haces llorar..."writebender" creo es el apodo más hermoso que me han puesto jamás. No eres nada molesta, al contrario, me animas como no tienes una idea. Te debo tanta inspiración que ayudarte con tus fics es la única forma de retribuirte ¡dime cuando quieras! estaré aquí dispuesta a ayudarte en todo. Muchas gracias por el inmenso apoyo :)

klan: no importa, dejes o no dejes comentario, con que hayan pasado un buen momento leyendo es más que suficiente para mí ¡Muchisimas gracias por tus lindas palabras! significan mucho.

Nieve Taisho: ¿eras la guest2? ¡Vaya, te conozco muy bien! :D me alegra que te hayan dado gracia esos pequeños momentos, los puse precisamente para "desempalagar las cosas" xD Ay, si conociera a mi Aang personal sería tan pero taaaaan feliz (o un Sokka xD... pero mejor Aang)

kataangisreal: muchas gracias, me alegra que te haya gustad tanto :)

ashel bravo199981: lo sé, Aang es el amor platónico creo que de todas nosotras (al menos es el mío)

Cony: muchísimas gracias =D

Nuharo: me halaga mucho que consideres que ese jueguito de tiempo te empezó a gustar cuando yo lo manejaba, me hace pensar que de verdad escribo de las cosas e la forma llevadera en que siempre deseo hacerlas. Mil gracias por tu apoyo ¡espero este te guste también!

Emilia-Romagna: yo no dejaría un charco de lágrimas, más bien dejaría un océano (ok, exageración) pero es que me desquité con creces en ese capítulo de todo lo que deseo que algún hombre me diga algún día.

Helenil: rayos! ¿donde se consiguen los Aangs? cuando lo averigue conseguiré dos, una para mi y otro para ti xD Se pasan de hermosos los Aangs.

fan-avatar: Escuché la canción y es hermosa, pero al hacer este capítulo me basé en la recomendación de mi mamá (lo digo para que no creas que no escucho las canciones que me mandas ;) el jueguito que hicieron me pareció de lo más natural, salió casi por sí solo. Supongo que así debieron ser las bromas entre ellos cuando estaban de novios y recién casados.

Katara 2323: La idea que me dices suena FENOMENAL wow, de verdad me impresionaste. Cuando la subas dímelo en seguida, porque tengo muchas ganas de leerlo =D

**Recomendación.-**Escuchen la canción mientras leen ;)

**Atención.**-Esta escena es el viaje de partida a la luna de miel, puede considerarse secuela del capitulo anterior "me enamoré de ti" Pero no es es necesario leerlo para entender este capitulo.

¡Disfruten!

* * *

Letra: N

Canción: Nuestro mundo

Artista: LOVG (La Oreja de Van Gogh)

.

Hoy me han contado que lo más bonito que hay, es compartir

Tender la mano a quien no tiene, y darte a ti, sin recibir

Que las estrellas son los besos que me das antes de ir a dormir

Que todo es nada, y nada es después de ti

.

Me quedas tú, la luz del sol y una maleta para dos,

Me quedas tú, todo tu amor y un viaje por el mundo,

Directo al corazón

.

.

Katara sostenía con sus dos manos una bolsa de color azul marino, pequeña y decorada con el boceto de hermosas olas blancas. Caminaba con pasos lentos, viendo casi con adoración la hermosa decoración que rodeaba el Templo del Aire del Sur. Desde los pilares altísimos que se alzaban desde el suelo para sostener fachadas hasta las plantas que rodeaban la construcción otorgándole una belleza natural.

Ese Templo ya estaba marcado en su corazón, pues le había regalado dos de sus momentos más lindos para toda la vida. Por una parte, su boda, realizada en todo esplendor sobre la explanada techada en la parte más norte. Había sido una velada tan maravillosa, con luces colgando del techo, suave música y ese balcón tan romántico donde ella y Aang pasaron dulces momentos entre bellas danzas.

Y por otro lado, la habitación principal en el centro del templo, con veladoras aromáticas y perfumada por un montón de flores donde ella y el Avatar pasaron su noche de bodas. Las mejillas se le pintaron de carmín al recordar esa noche. Fue sencillamente perfecta. El momento más íntimo y bello que hubiera soñado con Aang.

Ahora estaba casada. Con el Avatar. Muchas personas alrededor del mundo opinaron que ella había perdido más que nadie en un matrimonio. Por cuestiones políticas y quién sabe qué más cosas, ella perdía absolutamente cualquier derecho al trono del Polo Sur. Pasaba de ser la princesa a la hija del Jefe Hakoda. Nada más, su palabra no valdría. Al no ser la princesa de la Tribu Agua del Sur tampoco podía ya ejercer cuestiones diplomáticas alrededor del mundo, al menos no con su título de soberana.

En cambio ganó todo tipo de presiones. El mundo necesitaba saber que el linaje de los Nómadas Aire se restauraría y esperaban que la Maestra Agua tomara un descanso de peleas, se consagrara a la familia y se pusiera a tener hijos como si la vida se le fuera en ello. Las presiones que estaban colocando sobre su nombre recaían en el título que ahora todos veían en ella sin notar nada más: esposa del Avatar.

No era una tarea, o siquiera una perspectiva muy linda. Pero Katara no les hacía caso, por muchas cosas.

La más importante de todas, es que ella y Aang tenían una especie de mundo privado. Uno que heredaron de un viaje para detener una guerra. Uno que se formó entre los problemas por resolver al establecerse la paz. Uno que se expandió cuando dijeron "acepto".

¿Y qué más daba si ella ya no era la princesa de la Tribu Agua del Sur? Quizá muchas personas soñaron con ser príncipes y princesas, pero ella no. Y tener poder sobre la gente jamás fue lo más importante. Había aprendido que más que poder, lo que movía a la gente era la esperanza. Fe en uno mismo. La esperanza que usó para moverse a través de las Naciones y motivar a sus amigos.

¿Y qué si su palabra ya no valía para los reyes? Sabía perfectamente que su palabra la principal para la persona más importante del mundo: el Avatar.

¿Y qué?

Al resto del mundo no le importaban realmente su vida ni a ella le importaba lo que el mundo pensara de ella. Las apariencias no valían, siempre se perdían con el tiempo. En cambio, lo que sí valía era la luz del sol cada mañana, la luz de la luna en las noches, el canto de los grillos arrullándote, el sonido del agua recorriendo los ríos, la sensación del viento sobre tu piel y la belleza de las montañas tocando el cielo. Y ella tenía todo eso, y más.

—¿Todo bien?—le preguntó Toph, que estaba en ese mismo pasillo caminando—Pensé que no encontraría viva después de los gritos de anoche—agregó con picardía.

Katara le sonrió a su amiga, aunque la bandida ciega no podría apreciar la expresión.

—Me encuentro perfectamente—le dijo entre risas nerviosas—¿Se escuchó mucho?

—Recuerda que tengo un oído especial—se acercó más—Por otra parte ¿No se supone que ya deberían haberse ido?

—Gracias por correrme.

—Lo digo porque Pies Ligeros ya debe de estar esperándote.

—Lo sé, voy de camino.

—Muy lentamente.

—Estaba pensando—Katara buscó las palabras correctas—Hoy inicia una nueva etapa de mi vida.

—Si es uno de esos discursos cursis mejor me voy a buscarte a Suki—declaró rápidamente, incapaz de poder escuchar esas cosas. Entre otras cosas, porque la misma Toph tenía ganas de llorar por sus amigos.

Katara se echó a reír. Estaba de un humor demasiado bueno para molestarse por el carácter de Toph.

—Nada de eso—le tranquilizó—Solamente pensaba que empiezo desde cero.

—¿De cero?—por favor, había ocasiones no entendía nada a la Reina Azucarada—Ustedes se tardaron en casarse y lo sabes. No me vengas con que…

—No me refiero a eso, Toph—le cortó la oración con voz dulce—Me refiero a que es un nuevo comienzo para mí. En todos los sentidos.

—Suenas como Zuko cuando se casó. Si alguna vez llego a considerar esa esclavitud llamada matrimonio, dame una bofetada cuando diga esas cursilerías ¿De acuerdo?

Katara se echó a reír. Su amiga jamás cambiaria.

—De acuerdo, Toph.—incapaz de contenerse, se abalanzó sobre Toph dándole un fuerte abrazo—Nos veremos en un mes, mi querida bandida ciega.

—Nos veremos en un mes reina del azúcar—Toph le devolvió el abrazo, feliz por ella.

Katara entonces retomó su camino a la explanadita donde debería estar Aang. Y ahí estaba, vestido con una túnica anaranjada y enfrente de Appa. Le daba de comer al bisonte volador mientras acariciaba su pelaje con ternura. En la silla de montar estaban las pequeñas maletas con provisiones y una que otra cosa indispensable para viajes.

—Y ahí está al fin mi querida esposa—dijo Aang, viéndola con una enorme sonrisa—¿Cómo dormiste?

—Bastante bien—dijo algo sonrojada—¿Y tú?

—Nunca he dormido mejor.—le sonrió.

Al acercarse se inclinó para darle un corto pero tierno beso en los labios. La mente de Katara inmediatamente evocó las memorias de la noche anterior. Se obligó a calmarse, pero es que aquello de verdad había sido una experiencia.

Tradicionalmente las parejas recién casadas hacían un viaje a un destino romántico a pasar unas dos semanas ahí de absoluta privacidad. Pero Katara y Aang decidieron hacer su viaje un poco diferente. Ellos no irían a un lugar en específico, se la pasarían viajando por el mundo como auténticos nómadas durante todo un mes, quizá más, disfrutando solo de su mutua compañía y de las bellezas que el mundo pudiera ofrecerles.

Retomando el curso de sus reflexiones, Katara se sintió en ese momento la mujer más rica del mundo. Estaba a punto de iniciar una exploración de maravillas naturales con el corazón de su amor en manos. No había forma más plena de vivir ¿Oh sí?

—Estás pensando en algo y no me lo dices—Aang la cargó suavemente de la cintura y dio un salto, bajando sobre la silla de montar—¿Qué pasa?

Sus ojos grises la miraban con curiosidad

—No estoy pensando en nada realmente—le dijo—Son solo… reflexiones.

—¿Pueden ser compartidas?

Katara sonrió.

—Muy bien. Estoy pensando que empiezo desde cero una nueva etapa de mi vida, donde lo único importante y que vale la pena eres tú—con su dedo tocó suavemente la nariz del Avatar—¿Contento?

—No tienes una idea de cuánto—y se inclinó para besarle otra vez, pero ahora con mayor intensidad.

—¡Ah!—gritó Sokka—Por favor, ya me han traumado con los gritos de anoche ¿Pueden abstenerse de esas cosas hasta que hayan empezado su viaje, por favor?—pidió, más bien exigió, mientras señalaba a la pareja.

—No te pongas así—le dijo su hermana, desde la silla de montar—Yo nunca dije nada de ti.

Sokka se cruzó de brazos.

—Me alegro ver que su matrimonio, aunque ha durado un día, va muy bien. Solo quería desearles feliz viaje—lo último lo dijo con una sincera sonrisa.

Zuko, que estaba al lado y conteniéndose la risa, agregó.

—Un buen viaje lleno de romance, cursilerías y esas cosas que tanto les gustan.

—Es muy considerado de su parte—les dijo Aang—¿Qué van a querer por esto?

—Solo que traigas a mi hermana en una pieza—dijo Sokka—No te pido que con mente inocente porque me queda claro que perdió toda inocencia en la noche—agregó en tono de burla.

Él y Zuko se echaron a reír. Aang rodó los ojos pero Katara se molestó un poco.

—Si a eso vienes entonces…

—Oh, cálmate. Acostúmbrate, son bromas para los recién casados.

—Y no son de un buen gusto que digamos—Katara se cruzó de brazos.

—Ya, dejando todo tipo de broma—la voz de Zuko sonaba más seria—Les deseo un buen viaje. Es el inicio de sus nuevas vidas, disfrútenlo al máximo.

Nuevas vidas.

Katara sonrió con el brillo de ilusión en sus ojos.

Estaba de verdad emocionada.

¡Viajaría y conocería y viviría al lado de Aang! Se sentía bastante plena. Ya podía hacerse la idea de todas las experiencias que aquel viaje les depararía a ambos. Aquellos pensamientos la hacían sonreír, sonreír y sonreír. No paraba. La felicidad estaban impregnada en su sangre, negándose a irse. Iba a aprovecharla al máximo.

—Gracias Zuko—le dijo.

—Sé feliz—fue la única frase que le dijo Sokka. Pero vio en las pupilas azules de su hermano el deseo genuino de aquella oración y le dieron ganas de llorar solo por eso.

Al despedirse, Aang saltó tomando las riendas de Appa. Comenzaron un vuelo suave, tranquilo y sin ningún contratiempo, con los rayos del sol apenas colándose entre las nubes anunciando el amanecer. Un nuevo día en sus vidas. Una nueva vida.

Al dejar bien claro el rumbo, Aang saltó a la silla de montar y se recostó al lado de Katara. Ella se acurrucó ocultando la carita en su pecho, sus manos entrelazadas y viendo la gama de tonalidades rojizas que les daba el amanecer. El olor de las montañas deseándoles un buen viaje.

—¿A dónde vamos primero?—preguntó Aang.

—A donde tú quieras.

Estaba con él.

Ese era su mundo.

Y lo demás no importaba.

* * *

Sencillamente abrí el documento de Word y comencé a escribir y escribir y escribir con la canción de fondo, imaginando las escenas. Los nombres y las palabras salieron solas, y al final, me pareció bueno. Creo que cualquier otra cosa que hubiera escrito no me hubiera terminado de convencer. Aún así siento que quedó algo escueto, no sé ustedes. Espero que lo hayan disfrutado y la canción armonizado con el contexto (ese era mi principal temor)

Muchas gracias por haber leído

chao!


	16. O: Once upon a December

**NADA DE ESTO ME PERTENECE, LAS CANCIONES SON DE COPYRIGHT Y DIVERSOS ARTISTAS. LA SERIE ES DE NICK Y SOLO ME DIVIERTO AL ESCRIBIR.**

**¡H**ola! ¿Como han estado? Lamento haberme tardado TANTO en subir este nuevo capitulo. Ya tenía la canción pensada y todo eso, pero al momento de escribir... ¡bum! se me fue la inspiración. Esto es lo mejor que pude escribirles y espero que con todo les guste. Es bastante melancólico, y completamente basado en la escena de la película **Anastasia.**

Comentarios:

Raul Humberto: ¡Hola! me alegra que le haya gustado la historia. No se preocupe por los comentarios, con que le guste la historia es suficiente para mí. Muchas gracias por todo su apoyo :)

Maryel Tonks: me alegra que te hayan gustado, a mi también me gusta mucho el romance.

joseto1945: Hola, tus palabras me animaron mucho, siempre es halagador que disfruten tanto de mis fics ¡gracias por tu apoyo!

Emilia-Romagna: Si encuentro a un Aang real me CASO con el ¡es tan perfecto y hermoso! ¡Ay! xD Me alegra que te guste tanto. Espero que tu perrito esté mejor :)

inukag4ever: Que bueno que te gusten mis capitulos. De hecho el favorito de los que he escrito también fue "I'm gonna be" :) ¡disfruta este capitulo!

Fireeflower: yo también he estado extrañando mucho tus comentarios, siempre son muy refrescantes y me llenan de inspiración ¡Gracias! siento haberme tardado tanto en actualizar pero de aquí en adelante mi Musa ha regresado :D

Nuharo: muchísimas gracias ^^

Helenil: Me alegra que te guste la canción y también mi escrito, me hacen llorar con sus palabras.

Katara 2323: muchas gracias ¡no puedo esperar a ver tu idea ya publicada! me muero de ansias por leerlo. Si lo subes por favor dímelo quiero ser de las primeras en comentar ;)

Pandagirl: bueno, por tu halago te digo: eres una readbender :D gracias por el cariño y las palabras que me has dado, nunca podré olvidarlos. Me inspiran día con día a seguir escribiendo estas historias. Muchas gracias ¡Abrazos nefertianos! xD

Fan-avatar: que bueno que te gusten mis fics y que además te den risa. Siempre he considerado que la comedia no se me da xD. (espero que no te regañen si lees en la noche)

ashlee bravo 199981: fueron reflexiones que a mi parecer debió tener Katara. Me alegra haberlas hecho de forma creíble, y que les gustaran. Gracias por tu comentario :)

¡Disfruten mucho este capitulo tardío!

* * *

Letra: O

Canción: Once Upon a December (Una vez en diciembre)

Intérprete: Liz Callaway

.

Someone holds me safe and warm, horses prance through a silver storm

Figures dancing gracefully, across my memory...

Far away, long ago, glowing dim as an ember,

Things my heart used to know, things it yearns to remember...

And a song someone sings, Once upon a December

.

(Alguien me abraza con calor y seguridad, caballos saltando a través de una tormenta plateada.

Figuras bailando grácilmente, eso según mis recuerdos.

Hace tiempo, uno muy lejano, hay un tenue resplandor como una brasa.

Cosas que mi corazón solía saber, cosas que anhelo recordar.

Y la canción, que alguien cantaba, una vez en diciembre.)

.

Caminaba tranquilamente a través de esos pasillos tan brillantes y con decorados celestes simétricamente perfectos, en diseños ondulados que se alzaban al techo como el viento. El sonido de las risas como un eco que se golpeaba a través de las paredes y la sensación de haber caminado en ese mismo lugar un montón de veces, hace demasiado tiempo.

De repente el brillo de las paredes cayó abruptamente y al ver alrededor encontró un hueco donde antes había plenitud. Los muros opacos estaban ennegrecidos, cubiertos de polvo y en las ventanas donde antes se asomaban bellas rosas ahora crecían verdes hierbas que escalaban los marcos. Había destellos en su memoria que le hacían parecer ese descuidado lugar como lo más cercano a un palacio. Eso no tenía sentido.

Dio vuelta en uno de los pasillos hacia otro aún más ancho. Remolinos hermosos que antes fueron azules estaban tallados en la madera enmohecida del techo. Las ventanas, que abundaban de una manera asombrosa en ese lugar, habían desaparecido. Al ser de madera no quedaron más que cenizas negras cubriendo el suelo, o restos retorcidos por el fuego.

_—Tengo miedo…._

_Susurró con una voz sollozante. Estaba aterrado, demasiado asustado. La nieve caía con violencia sobre el Templo con vientos fieros y truenos que alumbraban el cielo. El sonido de los relámpagos hacia estremecer el suelo, haciendo que el pequeño niño cerrara sus ojos tratando de no llorar._

_—No pasa nada—era una voz sumamente conocida, que le hablaba de una forma dulce y conciliadora. Lo calmaba solo escucharlo—No pasa nada—una borrosa figura anaranjada se inclinó ante él y lo abrazó con fuerza, dándole consuelo._

_Sus brazos eran un bálsamo. El hombre tarareaba una canción con voz suave y delicada, que se iba colando hasta su corazón para calmarlo. En la protección cálida de su abrazo, toda la tormenta y sus miedos fueron desapareciendo al ritmo de la canción. _

Un viento fiero pasó por las ventanas llamando su atención. Al asomarse, descubrió que las nubes oscuras estaban pronosticando una tormenta. Él se estremeció. Siempre le tuvo miedo a las tormentas.

—¿No hay nadie aquí?—llamó. Pero era obvio que el lugar estaba desierto. Siguió caminando con curiosidad, contemplando aquel hermoso lugar tan tremendamente familiar.

El Templo Aire del Sur fue de antaño un hermoso centro de reunión donde los Monjes celebraban la vida, meditaban y cada cierto tiempo hacían hermosas fiestas donde todos eran bienvenidos. La última fiesta que hicieron fue donde festejaron el cumpleaños dieciséis del más reciente Avatar, nacido Nómada Aire, y acudieron ahí la nobleza de todo el mundo así como quien deseara estar presente. Los Templos nunca cerraban la puerta a nadie. Los Nómadas creían en la igualdad entre personas y por eso sus fiestas eran las más queridas alrededor del globo terráqueo. Todos siempre estaban invitados.

Pero en aquella fiesta un atentado tuvo lugar. Una fuerza revolucionaria que combinaba a Maestros Fuego, Agua y Tierra buscaba apoderarse de las Cuatro Naciones. Invadieron el Templo por sorpresa y le prendieron fuego en todas las construcciones. Bloquearon las salidas y asesinaron a cuantas personas pudieron. No había guardias ni soldados en el Templo ¡Nadie se esperaba un ataque en tiempos de paz! Nadie siquiera tenía conocimiento de esa secta malvada. Se habían escondido bastante bien.

Príncipes, princesas, reyes y reinas, nobles y no nobles perecieron en esa sola noche. Las llamas cubrieron todo el lugar, la tierra se desmoronaba alrededor y las aguas cortaron más gargantas que nunca. Hubo personas que consiguieron escapar, pero muy pocas. Al Genocidio de Diciembre, como se le conoce (aquel joven Avatar cumplía años a mediados de diciembre) los gobernantes de casi todos los pueblos murieron. Y el Avatar también.

Los pocos Monjes que sobrevivieron se fueron a otros Templos del Aire. El recuerdo de aquella noche y la sangre que profanaba aquel lugar lo transformó en un mal recuerdo. Nadie subía jamás las montañas donde estaba construido el Templo Aire del Sur, y donde habían muerto tantas personas inocentes.

Pero mientras Adam daba vueltas por los pasillos, que estaban visiblemente marcados por la violencia, más y más recuerdos de una lejana vida invadían sus memorias. Entre ellas, la risa de muchos niños que jugaban con alegría en los jardines.

_—¡No me atrapas!—gritaba uno de los niños, mientras esquivaba a otro pequeño mayor—¡No me atrapas!_

_El niño comenzó a reír mientras juntaba sus manos formando una esfera de aire, se subió a ella y comenzó a sobrevolar el suelo rápidamente alcanzo al niñito pequeño. Aquél, viendo la ventaja de su mayor, le lanzó una ventisca lo suficientemente fuerte para desequilibrarlo y hacerlo caer al suelo._

_—¡No es justo!—gritó el niño de regreso, mientras otra ventisca más le pegaba en la espalda—¡Oigan!_

_Otros dos niños se acercaron y comenzaron a jugar también. Se lanzaban de vez en cuando muchas ventiscas de aire y se perseguían entre sí, saltando hasta quince metros sobre el suelo y después bajando entre los árboles intentando esconderse entre las hojas. Sus risas se combinaban con la de más niños en los jardines de abajo._

Adam se llevó una mano a la cabeza.

—Esto no debe ser sano—se dijo en voz alta.

Adam no recordaba nada sobre sus primeros años de vida, pero despertó cuando era ya adolescente de unos quince años en la casa de una buena mujer anciana que llegó a querer como a su madre. Ella le cuidó y le educó con bastante cariño. Vivieron en un pueblo del Reino Tierra. De hecho, él era Maestro Tierra. Las posibilidades de que hubiera estado alguna vez en un Templo del Aire eran muy remotas, casi nulas. Su nana jamás había visitado uno y le dijo que lo encontró en los bosques, muy malherido, a varios kilómetros de cualquier Templo Aire.

Él seguro había sido un joven maestro tierra que se perdió en los bosques o fue asaltado por ladrones que lo malhirieron. No recordó nada cuando despertó, ni siquiera su nombre. Pero Adam le sonaba familiar, era una sensación demasiado rara, pero sabía que su nombre se escuchaba parecido a Adam. Y a su Nana le gustaba.

Nana le había dicho que las personas, a veces reencarnan. Como lo hace el Avatar. Pero a diferencia del Avatar que tiene un ciclo, poder, responsabilidad y completa conexión con sus vidas pasadas; las personas que reencarnan no saben nada de quiénes fueron ni tampoco tienen la oportunidad de saberlo. Sencillamente regresan porque los espíritus les dieron esa oportunidad.

¿Quizá esas escenas que veía en su mente eran recuerdos de alguna vida pasada? Se veían demasiado lejanos y casi ajenos a su persona. Siempre, desde que despertó con Nana, las ansias de ir a un Templo Aire lo carcomieron. Quería ir a un Templo y también, a la Tribu Agua del Polo Sur. Claro que Nana no le dejó, en tiempos de guerra viajar era demasiado peligroso.

_—Vendrán muchas personas a este baile ¡quieren festejar tu cumpleaños!—le decía aquel hombre de túnicas naranjas cuyo rostro no podía ver. Más la barba blanca que caía de su mentón era apreciable—Entre ellos vendrán la princesa del Polo Sur—dijo lo último con un tono pícaro._

_El muchacho estaba un poco decaído, pero esa declaración le provocó una enorme sonrisa en sus labios. Ver a la princesa del Polo Sur, su morena amiga de ojos azules, siempre le ponía de buen humor. La quería mucho, de una forma más íntima de una amistad._

_—Gracias—le dijo—No te lo tomes tan a pecho, Gyatso. Es solo que… yo no pedí ser esto ¿Me explico?_

_—Completamente. Y quiero que sepas, que cuentas con todo nuestro apoyo. Te ayudaremos en lo que necesites._

_Vio a través de la ventana cómo los bisontes voladores se perdían entre las nubes, que brillaban bajo el ocaso de colores anaranjados y amarillos._

Adam entró a una enorme habitación circular. Era tan amplia, que seguramente un Palacio cabría en ella. Pensó que era el centro del Templo, por la decoración de numerosos monjes alrededor de las paredes. Pero al momento de entrar un pinchazo le estremeció en la cabeza y después, su corazón dio un salto ante la melancolía que se respiraba ahí. Sobre el suelo había muchísimas ropas carcomidas, cubiertas de polvo o de cenizas, objetos desechos que parecían haber sido en algún tiempo mesas, sillas.

—Éste debió de ser el salón…—se dijo Adam a sí mismo—El salón de aquel baile.

Colgados en las altísimas paredes habían un montón de cuadros y retratos. Muchos estaban carbonizados y otros dañados por humedad, golpes y fuego. La inmensa curiosidad de Adam lo llevó a caminar buscando entre los restos de lienzos pigmentados alguna imagen decente. Caminaba más y más, viendo en el suelo brillantes resplandores que alguna vez pertenecieron al candelabro tirado a mitad del salón, destruido completamente. De vez en cuando alcanzaba a ver un brazalete, una especie de pulsera y dijes que seguro formaron parte de collares.

Viendo los retratos comenzó a perturbarse. Había uno de un hombre, a simple vista nómada aire, que inmediatamente llamó su atención. Tenía la barba blanca naciendo en su mentón y los tonos grisáceos concentrándose en el centro le creaban un brillo peculiar, opacado por el hollín encima de óleo. Sus ojos, grises y penetrantes, poseían una expresión de absoluta paz, ligeramente familiar.

—Nuevamente, esto es extraño—una punzada dolió en la cabeza de Adam y él se llevó una mano a la cien, intentando mitigar ese dolor que empezaba a crecer más—Debería irme.

Pero siguió viendo unos retratos más. No podían hacerle más daño cinco minutos ¿Verdad?

Y vio ahí, en el suelo, un retrato cuyo marco había desaparecido y que estaba carcomida en la parte inferior. Oscurecidos los demás colores, apenas y era posible reconocer un rostro moreno de suaves ojos azules con un brillo de alegría. Le nacían dos bellas trenzas marrones de la frente que eran recogidas por un acabado de cristales azules; lo demás no se salvó. El vestido, su barbilla y parte de su sonrisa fue consumida por las llamas.

_La niña de cabellos castaños estaba detrás de las faldas de su madre, asomando su morena cabecita de vez en cuando. Tenía los ojos más azules que jamás vio, iguales a los del océano. Su madre le instó a que saliera y fuera cortés con el niño._

_—Vamos amor—le dijo la reina—¿No quieres jugar con él un rato?_

_Se había quitado el abrigo porque en los Templos no hacía mucho frío, por eso su hermoso vestido azul lucía en todo su esplendor. Ella juntó las dos manos nerviosa y caminó tímidamente hacia él._

_—Hola—saludó._

_—Hola princesa—le dijo—¿Quiere usted jugar conmigo?_

_La niña miró a su madre, como pidiendo permiso. La reina, a la cual la princesa se parecía muchísimo, le dedicó una sonrisa amena y asintió._

_—Yo…creo que sí._

_—¡Vamos!—guiado por la infantil confianza, estiró su mano a la de ella y la cogió._

Crash….

El ruido lo trajo de vuelta al presente. Adam miró hacia abajo, lo que sus pies habían pisado. Ahí, en el suelo, estaba un hermoso collar. Era una piedra de color azul, con las ondulaciones del océano en la base, finamente talladas y pintadas de un azul más profundo. En la parte de arriba había tres remolinos de tono más celestino que creaban la sensación tan llevadera del propio mar. El listón de azul marino contrastaba con el dorado del seguro que unía de forma permanente aquél fino collar de manufactura envidiable con su soporte. Adam pasó las manos sobre la gema, había sido tallado a mano, era fácil de apreciarlo. Y además la delicadeza de sus formas era más que digna de admirarse.

—Qué bello—se dijo a sí mismo—Debió pertenecer a una princesa.—agregó sin titubear.

Ese collar que le era tremendamente familiar.

—Como si lo hubiera visto… en un sueño.

_La princesa tenía su habitual peinado de trenzas, pero en ésta ocasión el acabado dejaba caer mechones ondulados por su espalda que enmarcaban su delgada y fina carita. Ella miraba hacia el atardecer con ensoñación._

_Su mano estaba encima de su cuello, la punta de sus dedos tocaba suavemente la gema azulada, casi como una caricia. El color de aquel collar armonizaba perfectamente con el tono de sus ojos profundos._

_—Se te ve hermoso—le dijo._

_—Gracias—fue su respuesta—Me lo ha dado mamá por mi cumpleaños._

_—Te ves más… como una princesa._

_Ella se sonrió._

_—Soy una princesa ¿Recuerdas?_

_—Sí._

_Y por eso era inalcanzable. Al menos para él. Se recargó en el barandal del balcón, justo a su lado y muy cerca, para contemplar el perfil de la hermosa morena._

_—Estoy nerviosa—le confesó entonces—Este baile… no lo sé. Temo arruinarlo todo._

_—¿Tú? No eres capaz de arruinar nada, Katara—agregó con sonrisa socarrona—Todo irá de maravilla._

_—¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro?_

_La miró como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo._

_—Te conozco. Eres una persona grandiosa y la mejor princesa que jamás he conocido. Todo irá de maravilla._

_—Gracias—sus ojos azules brillaban por la emoción—Por confiar tanto en mí._

_—Solo te doy la confianza que te mereces._

_—No, es en serio—colocó delicadamente una mano sobre su hombro—Gracias por estar siempre ahí, confiando ciegamente cuando nadie lo hace. Gracias, Aang._

_Lo miró directamente a los ojos, sus rostros se iban acercando cada vez más. Pudo apreciar la finura de su nariz, los pómulos sonrojados y sus labios rosas, cada vez más cerca de los suyos…_

_Ojos azules._

_Piel morena._

_Cabello castaño._

Con el collar en su mano, Adam miró el retrato semi-quemado que estaba en el suelo.

—Se le parece mucho—dijo pensativo—Pero en qué estoy pensando…

Definitivamente, los espíritus que murieron en ese Templo seguían ahí. Y le estaban jugando malas pasadas.

—Mejor me voy.

Adam caminaba hacia la salida, pero los ojos azules de aquella princesa seguían en su mente. Y también la forma tan dulce y delicada en que había pronunciado aquel nombre.

_Aang._

Salió del Templo. Y al momento de descender los peldaños, un viento sopló del sur trayendo consigo hojas coloridas. Le dedicó una mirada más al complejo abandonado. El viento se arremolinó en la entrada, como si estuviera despidiéndose de él.

* * *

¡Muchas gracias por haber leído!

Quiero aprovechar para decirles de un fic que se publicó apenas ayer. Es kataang, tierno y tranquilo. Se llama **"Solo Paz"** es de un autor norteamericano y yo le ayudé a traducirlo. Es cortito y a mí gusto bueno.

Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo. Sé que es corto, melancólico y hasta cierto punto triste. Pero así es la canción. Nuevamente, muchas gracias por leer.

chao!


	17. P: Perfecta

**NADA DE ESTO ME PERTENECE, LOS PERSONAJES SON DE NICK Y LAS CANCIONES DE DIVERSOS ARTISTAS POR COPYRIGHT, SOLO ESCRIBO POR DIVERSIÓN.**

**¡H**ola de nuevo!

¿Como han estado? Ya sé que no he actualizado esta historia tan rápido últimamente, ésta ni las demás. Estuve concentrada en el capitulo de "La Princesa del Sur" que finalmente pude subir. Para la letra P la única canción que pude concebir idónea fue "Perfecta" el problema es que ya estaba haciendo un fanfic sobre ella, de cinco capítulos que desarrollaba mejor la trama. Intenté acortar las cosas y juntarlas en un solo capitulo, pero ya había llegado a 30 hojas y no me gustaba para nada cómo se desarrollaba. Así que me dije "¿de qué te preocupas?" y cree una historia completamente nueva para la misma canción xD

Comentarios:

lucia cueva: AMO a Aang, mil gracias por leer y comentar, todas las reseñas que me has hecho me han halagado de sobremanera. No creas que no tomo en cuenta las canciones que me dices, pero también escuchó las que me mandan otras personas. Al final, creo que no habrá problema de hacer la palabra W con tu canción. Mil gracias por leerme y por darme tantas recomendaciones :)

Maryel Tonks: lo sé, bien melancólico. Muchas gracias por leer espero que el fic te siga gustando.

Guest1: De hechi sí tengo pensada una secuela para la letra O, pero no estoy segura de continuarla en esta misma colección o hacerla en un fic independiente. Iré viendo cómo se me acopla.

fan-avatar: uf, que bueno que no te regañen ;) Me alegra como tu dices haber combinado tan bien los sentimientos, eso quiere decir que estoy haciendo bien mi trabajo. La verdad, el que Katara esté muerta o no es algo que yo también estoy pensando. Tengo la idea de continuar esta misma historia pero no sé si con una canción o en un fic independiente, cualquiera que sea el resultado lo notarás. Aunque lo más seguro es que siga viva, pero apenas.

ashlee bravo 199981: ¡mil gracias!

facpsi: Me halaga demasiado que se haga hecho una cuenta, egoístamente pienso que fue por mí. Este capítulo también es corto, pero tengo espectativas para hacer unos más largos en las demás canciones que me surjan. Muchísimas gracias por su apoyo, lo estimo demasiado =)

Emilia-Romagna: ¡Hola! me alegra que te haya gustado el fic y que además te haya transportado a los recuerdos de la infancia, a mí también me encanta Anastasia, aunque de pequeña mi película favorita era La Sirenita y de esa sí me sabía todos los diálogos xD No sé realmente si Katara está muerta, creo que no, pero nunca me lo puse a pensar de verdad.

inukag4ever: melancólico, si, esa palabra describe por completo el fic.

Ddcake: que bueno que te gustara ;)

Pandagirl: No eres nada molesta, todo lo contrario, al menos para mí tus comentarios son bastante halagadores mi querida readbender =)

Katara 2323: Debería seguir tu consejo porque por la cantidad de fic que tengo en pausa... espíritus. Cuando publiques de diría de consejo que subas capítulo por capítulo, porque la intriga te deja enganchado. Si subes todo el fic de sopetón es poco probable que lo lean o que te dejen comentarios, ya que casi todos, o al menos las personas que he conocido, van buscando fics conforme la cantidad de comentarios que tienen. Bueno, esa es mi muy humilde opinión, solo si quieres tomarla. Estoy ansiosa de leer tus ideas por favor termínalas pronto =D

**Recomendación.-**Escuchen la canción mientras leen, es hermosa.

* * *

Letra: P

Canción: Perfecta

Intérprete: Miranda!

.

Solo tú, no necesito más, te adoraría lo que dura la eternidad

Debes ser perfecta para, perfecto para, perfecta para mí mi amor

¿Cómo fue, que de papel cambié? Eras mi amiga y ahora eres mi mujer

Debes ser perfectamente, exactamente, lo que yo siempre soñé.

.

.

_¿Te digo una cosa?_

_La vida es demasiado curiosa. _

_Hace cien años la Nación de Fuego atacó los Templos del Aire destruyéndolos. Pero por azares del destino, sobreviviste. Así es, han pasado cien años desde que te escribo. Bueno, ciento y ocho._

_Lamentablemente todos los amigos que tuvimos ya han muerto. Gyatso incluido. Todo el mundo como lo conocimos ha muerto y fue algo demasiado difícil para mí de sobrellevar. Has de recordar que soy el Avatar, por eso debí de apresurarme a dominar los cuatro elementos antes del verano ¡En menos de un año!_

_Lo demás son cosas que realmente no quisiera recordar del todo. Muchas presiones, estrés y demás. Quisiera enfocarme en contarte las mejores cosas que me han pasado. Y eso es, los amigos que he tenido._

_Primero te diré de Sokka. Él es un guerrero de la Tribu Agua del Sur. Es sarcástico, le encanta comer carne y las comodidades. Pero es una persona bastante heroica, defiende lo que ama sin importarle salir lastimado. Su madre murió cuando era pequeño y su padre lo dejó a cargo de la Tribu desde niño antes de partir a pelear, por eso su sentido de la responsabilidad para con sus amigos es realmente grande. Al principio solo peleaba con un boomerang pero aprendió a luchar con la espada ¡es un espadachín espectacular! Ingenioso, todos los planes que ganamos los hizo él. Todos. Tiene una mente brillante al momento de crear cosas._

_Después te hablaré de Toph. Ella es una maestra tierra, y fue la que me enseñó ese arte. Es ciega, tiene mi edad y es la mejor maestra de tierra-control que jamás verás en el mundo. Al estar ciega su contacto con la tierra es más estrecha que la de cualquier maestro, tanto así que inventó la manipulación del metal (¿Te lo puedes creer?) es testaruda, necia y siempre quiere que las cosas se hagan a su manera. Tiene la necesidad de demostrarle a todos que ella es fuerte e independiente, porque sus padres sobreprotectores nunca le dejaron hacer nada. Ella se escapó de su casa para acompañarnos porque su padre la cree demasiado indefensa (debería verla al pelear, me dan lástima los soldados de la Nación de Fuego, no ella) Pero es tan leal a sus amigos que me da mucho consuelo que sea mi amiga,_

_Otro de mis mejores amigos es Zuko. La ironía es que él era el príncipe de la Nación de Fuego, ahora es su soberano. Él me persiguió por meses enteros para atraparme, pero estaba lleno de confusiones y dolor. Al final descubrió lo que era bueno e importante, por eso se unió a nosotros. Debo admitirte que no confié en él los primeros días, era difícil ver a tu enemigo como amigo. Pero paulatinamente demostró ser de confianza, y descubrí que incluso tenía sentido del humor. Ahora somos muy buenos amigos y espero que esa amistad se siga manteniendo con los años._

_Claro que he conocido a más personas, pero jamás terminaría de hablarte de todos. Te he dicho de los más importantes, los que me han ayudado a pesar de todo lo que he tenido que pasar y que se han ganado mi confianza ciega. _

_Por último, pero no menos importante, está Katara._

_Te diré lo básico de ella. Katara es una maestra agua de la Tribu Agua del Sur y la hermana menor de Sokka. Ella sufrió bastante por la muerte de su madre y la partida de su padre, de ahí que se convirtiera en la persona más dulce, maternal y protectora que jamás podrás conocer._

_La quise bastante como una amiga. Era mi confidente, ella siempre podía escucharme de forma atenta y veía en su mirada una comprensión que sobrepasaba cualquier otra, incluso la que tuvimos Gyatso y yo. Su manera de hablarme y de demostrarse afecto me cautivó._

_Empezamos siendo los mejores amigos, pero ese sentimiento fue aumentando. Debo confesarte que me gustó desde el primer día en que la vi, aunque intenté convencerme de que la guerra y otros factores no nos dejaban estar juntos. Cosas que fui olvidando pronto. Cosas que deseché apenas las concebí. Me enamoré de ella tan tierna e inocentemente, que duele decirlo, fui un iluso._

_Katara me quería solo como amigo y eso fue un consuelo por un tiempo. Pero corto. Conforme el tiempo pasaba y las incertidumbres de la guerra me arrastraban, también lo hacían las ansias de que ella y yo fuéramos algo más. Yo no quería solamente que ella estuviera a mi lado apoyándome de la misma forma que Toph, Sokka y Zuko. Quería que lo hiciera de una manera más íntima. _

_Está de más decirte que tuve muchas decepciones. La primera vez que me le declaré estábamos en medio de una Invasión, así que no hubo tiempo de palabras, sencillamente la besé. Nunca me habló del tema hasta que no tuve ya la paciencia para soportar la incertidumbre. Ella me rechazó de forma suavemente cruel, porque para una persona enamorada que te digan "no" es lo peor. _

_No obstante y aunque me decía que "no" ella en el fondo me quería decir sí. Y lo supe por su mirada. Sus excusas eran la guerra, el tiempo que no apremiaba y sobre todo la necesidad de poner primero lo primero. Ella tenía razón. Y por eso, cuando la guerra terminó, cuando las cosas se acomodaron, nosotros pudimos hablar mejor del tema._

_Las cosas no fueron del todo fáciles después de eso. Yo tenía doce, ella catorce. Éramos unos niños. La vida nos fue llevando por senderos curiosos. La amaba, y ella al poco tiempo también me fue amando. Primero nuestra relación fue como una amistad en la que nos besábamos de vez en cuando. Los años la fueron moldeando en algo demasiado perfecto para mí._

_Fue como si ella fuera la mujer perfecta. Exactamente la encarnación femenina de todo lo que necesitaba en la vida. Y ella me quería a mí. Ella que una vez dijo "Aang es solo un buen amigo" terminó diciéndome "Acepto"._

_Ha pasado tiempo, como te has dado cuenta. Llevamos ya tres años de casados. Iniciamos un viaje para reconstruir un poco de los Templos y mientras limpiábamos el Templo Aire del Sur (con demasiada nostalgia debo confesarte) te encontré. No estabas en la cómoda donde siempre de guardaba en mi alcoba, si no en el suelo al lado de una mesa chamuscada. No comprendo cómo sobreviste a las llamas, aunque me alegro. El tiempo te ha dejado íntegro aunque las hojas están amarillentas. Si escribo estas cosas es para cerrar el círculo de la vida que empecé cuando Gyatso te regalo a mí._

_He escrito mi vida, o casi toda en tus hojas. Las cosas más importantes pasmadas en papel. He encontrado la más hermosa felicidad en mis amigos, porque después de cada tormenta hay un sol. Las nubes fueron las confusiones, el agua y los vientos huracanados fueron la guerra. La calma y cielo claro fueron mis amigos, el brillante sol y la esperanza, fue mi Katara._

_Katara es única. Y no quiero sonar solo como un hombre enamorado, aunque lo soy. Te estoy siendo completamente sincero. Ella es perfecta para mí. En todos los sentidos. Y quiero que te quedes con la serenidad de que sé que con ella seré feliz el resto de mis días. Gracias por acompañarme en mis días, Diario._

_Firma._

_Avatar Aang._

.

—¿Aang?—le llamó una voz.

Se estremeció un poco por la voz. Aang había estado tan ensimismado escribiendo en el viejo diario que no escuchó los pasos de Katara acercándose a la alcoba principal. Ni menos sintió su respiración a pocos centímetros de su oído.

—Es el cuaderno que trajiste del Templo—señaló la vieja portada con el símbolo desgastado del Aire-Control—¿Es un libro de instrucciones de Aire-Control?

—No—respondió—Es algo mucho más privado.

Katara hizo una mueca.

—¿Qué cosa?

—Mmm… entre los Nómadas del Aire teníamos la tradición de que, cuando un niño o niña recibía sus tatuajes, se le regalaba un diario. En él podían escribir con detalle sus viajes, aventuras, sentimientos…. Así analizábamos más de fondo nuestras vidas y podíamos meditarlas para encontrar paz.

—Es una tradición interesante—Katara agarró el cuaderno con sumo cuidado, contemplándolo—¿Este es tu diario?

—Sí—respondió—Me lo dio Gyatso. Tendría unos once años.

Katara miró a Aang como pidiéndole permiso. Aang asintió y le dejo verlo. Ella abrió la portada cuidadosa y después comenzó a hojearlo. Las hojas amarillentas tenían impresas con letra muy pulcra para ser de un niño relatos breves y entusiastas. No estaba completo, la firma final estaba antes de la mitad de las hojas.

—No escribiste muchas cosas…

—Era un niño, no tenía mucho que decir—le sonrió, parándose del escritorio—No hasta ahora al menos.

Katara pudo notar que las últimas páginas acababan de ser escritas, la tinta lucía reciente, no gastada como las otras. Lo cerró sin leer nada.

—Creo que es demasiado personal—se lo dio, conteniéndose de las ansias de leerlo—Sería bueno que lo guardaras donde nadie pueda encontrarlo.

Aang solo lo dejó sobre el escritorio.

—No son cosas que tu no sepas—le dijo, como clara invitación a leerlo—¿Han llegado los acólitos? Necesito hablar con ellos.

—¡Ah, si! Por eso venía. Acababan de llegar, están en el jardín…

—Muchas gracias.

Aang se inclinó para robarle un beso a Katara y salir de la habitación que ambos compartían. Ella sonrió para sí misma, viendo de reojo el viejo cuaderno. De forma curiosa caminó hasta el escritorio, estirando sus brazos y agarrando el diario. Tenía algo de curiosidad, una que no iba a saciar hasta que lo leyera.

Las primeras páginas hablaban sobre él, sobre sus amigos, los Templos y unos cuantos viajes por el Reino Tierra y la Nación de Fuego. Era una escritora escueta a inocente que la enterneció, fue como escuchar al mismo niño de doce años que acababa de salir del iceberg.

Luego estaban escritos más profundos, con pinceladas casi violentas. Eran las confusiones, la rabia y el dolor después de que le dijeran que era el Avatar. Katara sabía que esa fue una etapa tormentosa de su esposo, pero ver la evidencia escrita le hizo pensar que quizá sufrió más de lo que nunca admitió.

Las escrituras nuevas, recién colocadas, tenían caligrafía delicada y minuciosa, como si cada palabra fuera pensada detenidamente. Pasó su mirada de forma rápida, no leía los párrafos completos, solo se detenía en las palabras importantes para entender el contexto. Estaban los nombres de sus amigos, así como las palabras guerra, confianza, amistad y avatar. Eran la que más se repetían.

No obstante, hubo un párrafo que leyó palabra por palabra.

_Fue como si ella fuera la mujer perfecta. Exactamente la encarnación femenina de todo lo que necesitaba en la vida. Y ella me quería a mí. Ella que una vez dijo "Aang es solo un buen amigo" terminó diciéndome "Acepto"._

Enternecida, Katara abrió el cuaderno en la hoja blanca después de la firma final. Agarró la pluma y tinta para ponerse a escribir.

_El Avatar Aang es la persona más grandiosa que jamás podrán conocer. Él es dulce, tierno, paciente, siempre se preocupa por las personas y no importa lo que pase, siempre está ahí para ayudarte. Es la encarnación masculina de todo lo que yo necesito. Y él es perfecto para mí, en todos los sentidos. Gracias a los espíritus por mandármelo._

_Firma, Katara._

Quizá Aang no la viera ese día, pero estaba segura de que algún día lo haría. Por ahora, era tiempo de hablar con él seriamente… sobre un retraso en su regla.

* * *

Lo sé, lo sé. Es muy corto, pero la idea de un diario de Aang me había estado llegando desde hace varios capítulos atrás y dije "desquítala"

Para el fic que tengo pensado con esta misma canción le falta mucho, y por el momento no quiero subir nada nuevo del fandom Avatar hasta que termine mínimo ésta historia y La Princesa del Sur (¿porqué tardaré tanto en escribir mis proyectos?)

Total, muchísimas gracias por leer, espero que les haya gustado =)

chao!


	18. Q: Qué vida la mía

**NADA DE ESTO ME PERTENECE, ES DE NICK Y LAS CANCIONES DE COPYRIGHT, SOLAMENTE ME DIVIERTO AL ESCRIBIR.**

**¡H**ola a todos de nuevo!

¿Qué me pasó? pues les diré, tuve un espantoso y horrible bloqueo de escritor. Estuve escuchando esta canción día y noche hasta que finalmente pude escribir el capítulo, lamento decirlos que no me ha pasado lo mismo con mis demás historias de ATLA. No quiero subirles capítulos apurados y cortos de inspiración con una mala redacción, espero que comprendan que mi tardanza es porque quiero escribirles cosas buenas, de verdad eso quiero.

Este es algo corto y a mi parecer, muy sencillo. Iba caminando por la universidad porque estaba ayudando a una amiga con unos tramites y me desesperó tanta gente, me preguntó dónde y cómo iba a encontrar a mi amiga en ese mar de estudiantes y lo relacioné después con la canción. Lo demás pues es la historia. Creo que he hecho trabajos mejores, o esa es mi impresión. Pero hubiera sido necedad esperar a otra idea, porque no se me hubiera ocurrido, así que sencillamente decidí publicarla. Espero que les guste.

¡wow! **160 comentarios** ¡No me lo puedo creer! ¡Muchísimas gracias!

**Comentarios:**

Guest: ¡Muchísimas gracias! me alegra que te haya gustado tanto.

luciacuevad: No te preocupes, no me gusta sacar conclusiones de la gente ;) Tus palabras me llegaron de sobremanera, no tienes idea de lo halagador que es saber que tienes ese concepto sobre mí y mis historias. De verdad es muy gratificante. Al menos yo me identifico con Katara, porque soy muy maternal, pero también con Toph porque me gusta muchísimo ser independiente =)

Princesa Aldana: ¿La historia de Once Upon a December? sí, la continuaré, pero en un fic independiente que espero poder publicar en un mes aprox. Quiero adelantarme y escribir unos cinco capítulos, además de desarrollar mejor la trama de la historia. Muchas gracias por comentar, a mí también me gustó la idea.

Fireeflower: Yo también tengo un diario, y es muy relajante escribir todos tus pensamientos en él. Me alegra saber nuevamente de ti y al fin poderte contestar en un fic de ATLA =D

FanKataang100: es una canción muy buena, de hecho me encantaba de pequeña aunque no sabía que significaba xD Veré qué se me ocurre haber si puedo usarla en la letra W.

marcos96: Lo que no me gusta de Ricardo Arjona es que después de escuchar sus canciones me siento triste, pero esa canción es muy bonita y de verdad creo que podría hacer una buena historia de ella para la letra S. Veré si lo consigo ;)

Maryel Tonks: ¡me alegra que te haya gustado tanto! y sobre todo saber que sigo escribiendo bien.

Ummi: escucharé la canción e intentaré escribir una buena historia de ella, creo que podré porque tengo pocas candidatas de la letra "Y" xD Me encanta el mundo de Avatar, de ahí que escriba tanto y sobre todo kataang. Lamentablemente no he tenido inspiración últimamente pero me ha pasado antes y sé que pasará.

Girlbender: ¡muchísimas gracias! me alegra que te guste.

Pandagirl: jajaja, muchas gracias readbender, es un halago viniendo de su parte ;)

Dianne-chan: me halagas demasiado, me haces sonrojar ^^ No te preocupes, ahorita iré a leer tu fic. Intentaré dejarte comentarios lo más pronto posible. Y sobre escribir, yo empecé escribiendo muy pero muy mal, horrible casi diría. Es cosa de práctica y mientras más libros leas, y fics bien escritos, te aseguro que escribirás de lujo.

Romi Drachen Vi Britannia: La otra historia, de verdad, no sé porqué no la he podido terminar. Pero no la subiré hasta que la termine para que no me pase como estos fics que tardo demasiado en actualizar xD ¡Mil gracias! espero que este capítulo también te guste.

flor: ¡mil gracias por todo tu apoyo! y ojalá este capítulo te siga gustando.

ashlee bravo 199981: Gracias ^^

inukag4ever: yo soy muy cursi y por eso sueño con un Aang que me dedique poemas y me mande serenatas... ¿sería mucho pedir?

Katara 2323: ¡Espero poder leer tu historia muy pronto! si te haces cuenta me dices para leer de inmediato. De nada, todos estamos aquí para ayudarnos y dar consejos no cuesta.

Emilia-Romagna: bueno, espero que hayas encontrado el libro. Sobre lo que comentas, no sé si será un hechizo, mi mamá dice que es un Don aunque no estoy del todo segura, nunca me he considera una escritora de mucho renombre aunque tus palabras me motivan demasiado. Es por todos sus hermosos comentarios que estoy dedicándome a una novela haber si es que puedo hacerme una escritora de bien ¡Gracias! =)

Sin más, disfruten.

**Recomendación.**-Escuchen la canción mientras leen.

* * *

Letra: Q

Canción: Qué vida la mía

Artista: Reik

.

Tengo todo este amor y solo es para ti

Y solo me conforme con verte otro día

Qué vida la mía

.

Sólo quiero conversar, sólo quiero conocerte

Dame un poco de tu tiempo para convencerte

Yo sólo quiero ser tu amigo, y me muero por salir contigo

Dame una señal, solo dame una mirada

Si estás a mi lado a mi no me importa nada

Ya quiero estar entre tus brazos y me muero por probar tus labios

Rojos, llenos de ti. Sólo dime que sí.

.

Todo había empezado de una forma hasta cierto punto inocente. Ese día se había quedado dormido por haberse desvelado viendo el maratón de películas que le propuso Zuko, una completa tontería sabiendo que tendrían clases al día siguiente. Pero bueno, la juventud se caracteriza por hacer idioteces. Saltó de la cama para vestirse con lo primero que encontró y salir corriendo hacia la Facultad. A pesar de estar consciente de que se había perdido la primera hora de clases, no perdía la esperanza de llegar a tiempo para la segunda clase.

Y mientras caminaba, mejor dicho trotaba, con la mochila en las manos para que no golpeara sus piernas al andar, pudo verla. una chica de piel morena y cabellos castaños, concentrada completamente en el libro que llevaba en sus manos. Apenas había podido ver sus ojos color azul brillante, de lo concentrada que su mirada estaba. Caminó a paso lento quién sabe hacia dónde en aquella enorme Universidad. Y de no ser porque tenía un examen importante a tercera hora, definitivamente le hubiera hablado para hacer conversación.

Aquél día apenas y pudo concentrarse en cualquier cosa, demasiado metido en aquellos pensamientos donde recreaba una y otra vez la tranquila mirada de su ángel, como le llamó.

—¿Y cómo dices que es?—le preguntó su amigo Zuko.

—Una hermosa chica morena y de cabello castaño—respondió, describiéndola como si estuviera hablando de una obra de arte—Con ojos azules. Era delgada y estaba leyendo un libro cuando la vi pasar.

—Perfecto—respondió con sarcasmo—No hay ninguna chica así en toda la Universidad.

—Por favor Zuko—le suplicó—Seguro alguno de tus múltiples contactos sabe algo de una chica así.

—¿Alguna idea de cómo estaba vestida?

—Pantalón de mezclilla y blusa azul con diseños acuáticos.

—Probablemente esté estudiando Biología ¿No crees?—sopesó—¿Has buscado en las facultades?

—¡Me pasé toda la mañana y tarde buscándola en las Facultades de Arte!—exclamó desesperado—Pero no hallé nada.

—Entonces debemos ir a las demás facultades.

Aang lo miró esperanzado.

—¿Me acompañaras?

—No me dejarás en paz hasta que la encuentres—rodó los ojos—Además no tengo nada mejor que hacer.

Las facultades artísticas comprendían la de Artes Visuales, Música y Medios de Comunicación. La enorme Universidad se dividía en Centros, como acostumbraban llamarle los universitarios. Obviamente todas las facultades estaban conectadas, pero en una escuela con más de cinco mil alumnos matriculados el espacio comprendía a una mini ciudad. Encontrar a una persona específica era una tarea que podía llevar más de tres días.

El centro Científico comprendía las facultades de matemáticas, química, biología, física e ingeniería. Pasaron horas y horas caminando, buscando y preguntando. Al parecer había demasiadas morenas, pero pocas de ojos azules. Y las cinco que encontraron fueron descartadas por Aang. Así pues debieron regresar al departamento que compartían cuando comenzó a oscurecer, pensando qué nuevo centro deberían escanear al día siguiente después de sus clases.

Así fue como al día siguiente y con ahínco regresaron ahora al Centro Social, rebuscando y levantado piedras en la facultades de ciencias sociales, ciencias políticas, arquitectura y trabajo social. De nuevo, para no encontrar nada.

—¿No la habrás visto en la parada del camión?—preguntó Zuko, cansado tras dos días infructuosos.—Quizá ella estudie en otra universidad.

—No ¡Yo la vi en la avenida principal del estacionamiento!—casi gritó el pobre de Aang—Te lo juro, ella estudia aquí ¡estoy seguro! Debemos encontrarla.

Zuko se llevó una mano a la cabeza, con gesto de frustración.

Y es que en esos dos días Aang no había dejado de pensar en el hermoso ángel de su aparición. Había hecho diferentes bocetos de retratos en su cuaderno de dibujos. Además de que escribió varios poemas donde realzaba la belleza de la chica y del momento en que la vio. Zuko había visto pocas veces a su amigo así por una mujer.

—Como digas—repuso Zuko—Mañana seguiremos buscando.

En el Centro de Salud conformado por las facultades de medicina, enfermería y psicología, donde más de la tercera parte de la población estudiantil se graduaba. Ese lugar era enorme y eso que no habían salido de los territorios sólo de psicología.

—Morena, no muy alta—explicaba Aang—De cabellos castaños.

—¿Con ojos azules?—sopesó un alumno al que le estaban preguntando.

—¡Si, exactamente!

—¿Qué se la pasa leyendo?

La cara de Aang se iluminó.

—Esa mera.

—Es Katara—afirmó—Estudia psicología. Si no está en la biblioteca está en la cafetería.

Para Aang fue como si le revelaran la ubicación del tesoro más enorme del mundo.

La cafetería estaba más cercana, de ahí que fueran primero ahí. Ya que no estaba la morena que le quitaba los sueños al pobre de Aang, debieron dirigirse a la biblioteca. Era muy grande pero convenientemente no había muchas personas. Ambos chicos buscaron entre los pasillos hasta encontrar a una chica sentada cómodamente con un libro entre sus manos.

—¿Es ella?—preguntó Zuko. Debía admitirlo, la chica era muy guapa. Y a simple vista inteligente.

—Sí—contestó con voz soñadora—Es ella. Katara dijeron ¿verdad?

—Así es. Pues bien, ya cumplí con mi parte—Zuko estaba cansado y atrasado con varias tareas—Ya que la conquistes corre por tu cuenta ¡Adiós!

—Pero…

Aang no se atrevió a pedirle nada más porque tres días a su lado examinando a todas las personas del campus a su lado eran ya un favor demasiado grande. Tomó nota mental de devolvérselo en alguna ocasión.

—Suerte Aang.—le deseó.

—Gracias.

Aang vio a su amigo salir de la biblioteca y nuevamente a la hermosa chica morena que permanecía ahí, sentada, ajena a toda la odisea que el pobre chico debió enfrentar. Armándose de valor, Aang caminó hacia Katara intentando recordar el más mínimo tema de conversación.

—Hola—saludó.

Katara no despegó la mirada del libro.

—Hola—dijo hosca—¿Algo en lo que te pueda ayudar?

—Em… sí, creo—Aang se armó de valor para sentarse en la silla al lado de ella—Te llamas Katara ¿Verdad?

—Así es ¿Dime?

Sus ojos azules seguían inmersos en las palabras impresas con tinta.

Aang alcanzó a leer el título del libro. Pensó que quizá estaría relacionado con la carrera, pero no lo estaba. Era un libro clásico de literatura universal "Cyrano de Bergerac" no pudo evitar sonreír por la ligera ironía que al menos él otorgaba a la situación*

Katara parecía no tener atención ni mente para algo que no fueran los libros y eso lo entristeció de primera instancia. Pero luego pensó en todos esos días buscándola y en las apasionadas cartas de Cyrano. No se daría por vencido. Una mentirilla piadora quizá no haría daño.

—Me han encargado hacer un escrito sobre literatura clásica, pero he leído pocos libros—confesó—¿Me podrías dar una lista de autores y obras reconocidas? Me ayudaría mucho.

Katara en ese momento abandonó la lectura para verlo de reojo. Fue un análisis rápido, contemplando la sonrisa tímida y los ojos grises del chico que le suplicaba con su expresión un poco de atención. Suspiró pesadamente.

—Existe el internet—dijo.

—No es tan confiable como una persona culta.

—¿Y quién te dice que soy culta?

—Estás leyendo ¡todo el tiempo! Además me da esa corazonada.

Katara agarró un separador de libros color azul que estaba sobre la mesa y lo colocó en la última hoja que estaba leyendo. Al cerrar el libro le frunció el ceño a Aang solo por un momento.

—¿Y puedo saber qué ganaría yo ayudándote?

—Soy muy buen dibujante y escritor—dijo inmediatamente, incapaz de pensar en algo mejor—Quizá podría ayudarte con alguna tarea o… no lo sé. Lo que quieras. Sólo dame unas cuantas referencias por favor.

Un poco reticente, pero Katara sacó de su bolsa una libreta encuadernada y una lapicera celeste. Sacó de una pluma mientras buscaba una hoja blanca.

—¿Literatura universal o enfocada en un solo país?

—Las principales obras que han causado un cambio en el corriente literario de la sociedad.—se apresuró a contestar. Vaya mentira. Pero al menos sería un tema de conversación.

Pudo ver los ojos de Katara brillar emocionados con la idea.

—Bueno, quizá debamos empezar con la literatura francesa—después de haberla visto leyendo al Cyrano supuso que era su corriente favorita—¿Has oído hablar de Alejandro Dumas*?

Considerando que Aang era un asiduo lector, debió reprimir cualquier tipo de conocimiento avanzado. Le fue difícil, pero supuso que valdría la pena.

—¿Quién?—demonios, quizá se estaba pasando de tonto.

Katara suspiró.

—Será una tarde larga.

**-o-**

—Espero que después de toda esta larga explicación puedas hacer un trabajo decente—le dijo Katara, poniéndose de pie y viendo su reloj—Demonios, tres horas. Ni que hacer.

—Muchas gracias por ayudarme—le dijo Aang.

—No hay de qué, aunque te conviene leer unas cuantas obras de esas para que el reporte sea mejor—le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa—¿Y tú dónde estudias?—preguntó.

Aang metió la mano en su mochila sacando unas libretas, buscando un legado donde podría guardar las hojas y apuntes que le dio Katara.

—Estudio Artes Visuales ¿Y tú?

Katara abrió muy grande los ojos.

—Psicología—respondió, señalando el logo enorme que estaba colgando en la pared cercana—¿Y qué haces aquí? La Facultad de Artes está al otro lado del campus—sonaba sorprendida.

—Bueno, tengo un amigo que estudia por aquí—nuevamente otra mentira, pues Zuko estudiaba Ciencias Políticas—Él me dijo que te había visto leer casi todas las tardes y quizá podrías ayudarme.

Katara entrecerró los ojos, meditativa.

—¿Lo conozco?

—No—respondió apresurado—Al menos eso creo. Se llama Zuko.

—Mm—Katara pensó por un rato—No, el nombre no me suena en absoluto.

—Te dije.

Aang empezó a guardar sus libretas cuando cometió un error fatal. Entre ellas estaba una edición vieja y releída, con el lomo vencido de su libro favorito. Que para acabarla era un clásico. El Principito*

Katara miró el libro curiosa y ojos brillantes.

—Pero… tú—el libro tenía la portada muy descuidada con los colores casi borrándose. Las hojas amarillentas comenzaban a desprenderse, pero los dibujos del alma tan bondadosa que fue Exupéry seguían decorándolas—Dijiste que no has leído clásicos.

Aang se encogió.

—Bueno, es un cuento infantil—intentó excusarse, aunque sabía que estaba perdido.

Katara negó amablemente.

—No, este libro es una enorme metáfora—lo hojeó curiosa—Y creo que tu también lo sabes—señaló los párrafos subrayados.

—Bueno, leo libros pequeños.

Katara no estaba del todo segura de lo que el chico enfrente de ella le decía. Así que se cruzó de brazos.

—¿Esperas que me lo crea?

Aang, nervioso, siguió guardando libretas en su mochila cuando una se cayó al suelo. Maldijo al ver que era su libreta de dibujos. Katara fue más rápida al inclinarse para cogerla y levantarla, claro, como estaba abierta pudo ver los trazos de carboncillo y lápiz pasmados sobre el papel blanco.

Katara jadeó de asombro cuando notó un dibujo de ella. Estaba casi de perfil, con los ojos posados en un libro que sostenían sus dos manos. Dos mechones de cabello caían en ambos lados de su rostro antes de ser recogidos por un broche en la base de su cabeza; su peinado habitual. Tenía una mirada tranquila, apacible. Su expresión era de concentración y a la vez amabilidad. Era tan idéntica, casi como un espejo. Solo le faltaba color a ese dibujo.

Aang tenía las mejillas coloradas y veía con vergüenza la expresión de asombro que no podía caber en los ojos de la morena.

—Lo siento—dijo antes que cualquier otra cosa.

A Katara ese dibujo la enterneció, aunque también la asustó. Llevaba un día de conocer a Aang.

—¿Quién eres tú?—preguntó, curiosa y ligeramente alarmada.

Aang suspiró.

—Aang—le dijo—Te vi hace tres días caminando por la avenida principal del estacionamiento. Me cautivaste por completo. Eres tan hermosa… te soñé varias veces y dibuje tu rostro tal y como lo recordaba. Me la he pasado buscándote en toda la universidad desde entonces.

¿Era en serio?

Katara dio la vuelta a la hoja encontrando otro dibujo de ella, más o menos igual, pero en aquel no leía y tenía una discreta sonrisa en sus labios dirigida a una hermosa flor que sostenía.

—Dibujas hermoso—le dijo como modo de halago, pues era verdad—Y bien, Aang ¿Qué quieres realmente?—porque ya no le creía la excusa de su tarea literaria.

—Conocerte, charlar contigo. Que seamos amigos—dijo lo último casi susurrando, con un rubor cubriéndole las mejillas—¿Te parece?

Después de todo, quién sabe lo que pasaría después. De una amistad pueden nacer muchas cosas y Aang tenía fe en que nacieran cosas positivas.

Katara le sonrió.

—Está bien, Aang—sus ojos brillaban—Seamos amigos.

Eso era todo lo que él quería de momento.

* * *

1.-Cyrano de Bergerac.-Es una obra de teatro y clásica de la literatura francesa, escrita por Edmond Rostand. En la historia Cyrano es un espadachín enamorado pero nada atractivo, el objeto de su amor, Roxanne, se enamoró de un chico muy guapo llamado Cristián. Como Cyrano la quiere demasiado renuncia a su amor por ella para que sea feliz al lado de Cristián, y se dedica a escribirle cartas apasionadas y hermosos poemas que, después, le manda, y Roxanne piensa que son cartas de Cristán lo que causa después un enredo amoroso.

2.-Alejandro Dumas.-Autor destacado de la literatura francesa, entre sus obras más importantes están "El Conde de Montecristo" "Los Tres Mosqueteros" "Veinte Años después"

3.-El Principito.-También escrito por un francés, Antoine de Saint-Exupéry, es un cuento que narra las aventuras de un niño, el príncipito. Pero el cuento en sí con dibujos infantiles es una metáfora que refleja la esencia del ser humano.

Se habrán dado cuenta que me gusta mucho la literatura francesa. Todos los libros previamente mencionados son ampliamente recomendados por mi persona.

¿Y bien? ¿Les gustó o de plano no sirvió la espera?

¡Muchísimas gracias por leer!

chao!

PD.-¿Sugerencias para **R**?


	19. R: Rosas

**NADA DE ESTO ME PERTENECE, ES DE NICK Y LAS CANCIONES DE DIVERSOS INTÉRPRETES, SOLO ME DIVIERTO AL ESCRIBIR.**

**¡H**ola a todo el mundo! Quisiera primero que nada preguntar si es que se acuerdan de mí. Estuve escuchando la canción unas 20 veces mientras escribia y me dije a mí misma "¡termina aunque sea uno corto!" pues bien, salio MUY corto, pero al menos vale la pena y es el primer trabajo de Avatar que hago en mucho tiempo que de verdad me gusta.

Prácticamente TODOS me pidieron la misma canción, así que aquí ésta (increíblemente triste, debo decir, pero algo es mejor que nada...)

Comentarios (que son MUCHOS ¿Cómo podré pagarles?)

Cleopatra VIII: ¡Muchas gracias! lo sé, en las universidades hay demasiadas personas, cuando fui para hacer un trámite en rectoría me perdí cruzando las escuelas...

klan: ¡Me alegran mucho tus palabras! Gracias por seguir leyendome y por considerarme tan buena escritora, me halagas =)

Maryel Tonks: últimamente pienso que Zuko es un excelente amigo, por su pasado y la forma en que cambio creo que es una buena persona y sobre todo, que aprendió lealtad.

Emilia-Romagna: jajaja ¿en serio? acá la universidad es grande, tiene tres campus y yo me fui al campus más lejano xD pero las facultades no suelen ser tan grandes, hay una que otra rivalidad pero en su mayoría son sanas. Más bien tenemos rivalidades con las demás universidad. Me alegra que hayas tomado tan bien mis bloqueos de escritora =)

Helenil: ¡Muchísimas gracias! Me alegra que te guste tanto.

Nieve Taisho: sugerencia de canción aceptada xD ¡Y mil gracias! espero que puedas actualizar pronto, extraño tus fanfics =D

ashlee bravo 199981: ¡Mil gracias! =)

Nuharoo: Me alegra haber capturado tan bien las personalidades, siempre es lo que más temo cuando hago mis UA. ¡Mil gracias por el halago! gracias por creerme una buena escritora.

sofia-kunzita: sip, canción aceptada ;)

GirlBender: Lo sé, ahora tardo demasiado en actualizar, pero ojalá pueda romper esa racha... ¡Mil gracias por seguir leyendo! la verdad a veces creo que ni lo merezco.

Pandagirl: ¡Genial! espero encontrarme a un Aang en mi escuela xD

LaMaestradelosElementos: ¿en serio valió la pena la espera? ¡me haces sonrojas! gracias ^^

flor: ¡Gracias! =D

FanKataang100: Gracias por la sugerencia, pero la votación fue dura xD

SukiKyoshi: claro que la he escuchado y es hermosa, gracias por todo tu apoyo :)

Ummi: "La Princesa del Sur" está realmente atrasado, lo siento...

Avatar Baru: ¿me creerías si te digo que me falta 1 sola hoja para el nuevo capítulo de "creciendo" que no he podido terminar? ¡tengo tanto para ponerme al corriente!

inukag4ever: de Julio Verne solo he podido leer "la vuelta al mundo en 80 días" ¡y es grandioso! ¿que otro libro me recomiendas? yo re recomendaría cualquiera de Alejandro Dumas =)

facpsi: Uf... tanto sin actualizar éste fic ¿se acordará de este? ¡espero verlo pronto! muchos saludos 3

Ani Teen Lyoko: ¡Gracias! =D

Katara 2323: La verdad no se me ocurrió nada para Rolling in the Depp :( ¡Pero muchas gracias por haberme leído!

Dianne-Chan: ¡Hola! no, no estudio psicología, pero mi tía sí y leo varios libros del tema, me gusta mucho. Pero si Dios me deja entrar a la facultad estudiaré Economía (nada que ver xD) ¡Que hermosa carrera estás cursando!

Ddcake: ¡Mil gracias! a mi novela le falta demasiado, pero me alegra que opinen tan hermoso de mi redacción ¡Gracias! =D

Ahora sí ¡el capítulo!

disfruten!

* * *

Letra: R

Canción: Rosas

Intérprete: LOVG (La Oreja de Van Gogh)

.

Y por eso esperaba con la carita empapada

A que llegaras con rosas

Con mil rosas para mí

Porque ya sabes que me encantan esas cosas

Que no importa si es muy tonto soy así

Y aún me parece mentira que se escape mi vida

Imaginando que vuelves

A pasarte por aquí

Donde los viernes cada tarde como siempre

La esperanza dice: "quieta, hoy quizás si"

.

.

Salió de la casa cuando la tarde comenzaba a despedir el sol. Llevaba un abrigo azul que largo, por encima de las rodillas. Pantalones de mezclilla y unos tenis deportivos. Su carita apenas se dejaba ver entre la espesa bufanda blanca. Mechones de cabello castaño escapaban de su gorro.

Hacía mucho frío. Era pleno invierno. Pero no impidió que saliera a hacer su ruta diaria de caminata. Siempre con una expresión de triste resignación. Habían pasado ya seis meses, pero para ella eran como si hubieran pasado seis años. Lo más triste de eso era que ni con todo ese tiempo ilusorio ella podía sentirse mejor, la hacía sentir incluso más desdichada.

¿Podía ser eso cierto? ¿Podía ser que una mujer se hundía más en la miseria con el tiempo? Katara no lo sabía a ciencia cierta. Entrado ese punto de su vida, no le importaba. Era la misma rutina de siempre, salir a caminar cuando atardecía.

Vuelta a la derecha, quince pasos, vuelta a la derecha, diez pasos, vuelta a la izquierda, cruzas la entrada, veinte pasos y llegabas a la banca.

Era una banca en medio del parque en el centro de la ciudad. Una banca a la que un árbol daba absoluta sombra y unos rosales cercanos desprendían el suave aroma de su néctar durante todo el día, alegrando al que caminara cerca. Enfrente estaba la pequeña laguna del parque, con ondulaciones suaves en las aguas donde se reflejaban los rayos anaranjados del atardecer y aves descendían para beber de sus orillas.

Era un lugar encantador, hermoso y romántico. Era ese el lugar donde ella y él habían pasado todas las tardes entre risas y bromas, antes de que sus labios se unieran y sus cuerpos se entrelazaran en un abrazo íntimo, pasando el tiempo, compartiendo el calor, sintiendo sus presencias y disfrutando del mágico momento que parecía congelarse.

Katara miró la misma banca, las mismas rosas, el mismo lago, el mismo árbol, el mismo cielo azul con nubes blancas, las mismas aves volando encima de ella y el mismo sol anaranjado que iba desapareciendo en el cielo. Con un viento frío dándole la bienvenida, la chica se sentó con movimientos cuidadosos, las dos manos metidas en los bolsos de su abrigo.

Miró hacia la laguna, completamente sola, pero el brillo del agua seguía siendo el mismo. Al agua no le importaba si alguien iba o no a ese parque, el agua era feliz siendo el agua. El agua no necesitaba de nada ni de nadie para seguir siendo agua, una orgullosa y brillante agua cristalina que con ayuda del viento formaba hermosas ondulaciones.

En esos momentos se preguntó qué necesitaría ella para seguir siendo Katara, solo Katara y nada más. Sentirse orgullosa de ella misma, sin la necesidad de alguien que la hiciera sentir valiosa.

Suspirando, ella cerró los ojos y tiró la cabeza hacia atrás, con un nuevo y frío viento corriendo por entre el parque removiendo sus pocos cabellos libres del gorro. Frunció el ceño cuando la quietud del parque permitió la profanación de voces alegres. Abrió los ojos para ver a una pareja que caminaba agarrada de las manos con mucha ternura y que se miraban ocasionalmente con sonrojos sobre sus mejillas. Refunfuñó cuando se perdieron de vista y sus ojos repentinamente ardieron, revelando lágrimas.

Hace seis meses ella había estado en esa misma banca, sentada al lado de su novio. Ella veía esos ojos cafés brillantes de entusiasmo y sentiría sus manos suaves acariciándole la mejilla.

Pero él ya no estaba a su lado en esa misma banca, en ese mismo parque, en esa misma ciudad. Él estaba en otra ciudad, estudiando, olvidándose de ella probablemente, haciendo su vida. Antes de irse le dijo que debían continuar por separado, que ninguno debía privarse de encontrar nuevos caminos. Pero ella sabía que había sido un cobarde, no quería asumir la responsabilidad de una relación a larga distancia y mejor decidió terminar.

Frunció el ceño y sus manos se volvieron puños cuando recordó el día en que él se marchó. Pretendientes no le faltaron, pero ella sentía ese hueco en el pecho que sintió al momento en que Aang subió a su avión. Era como si él se hubiera ido, llevándose también su corazón.

Seis meses no le habían dado la fuerza de superarlo. Ella, día con día, iba a ese parque, vería esas mismas aguas y esas mismas rosas. Y se preguntaría miles de veces si es que Aang la extrañaba, si él miraba el cielo pensando que ella estaba en otro lugar bajo las mismas estrellas. Y siendo aún más soñadora, se imaginaba que algún día él regresaría, iría a esa misma banca y le llevaría el ramo de rosas rojas que ella siempre amaba.

Era en ese momento de la tarde cuando Katara se daba cuenta de lo ridículo que era la situación. Que ella estaba siendo una tonta, ingenua, que estaba dejando la vida correr solamente por no olvidarse de un hombre que ya ni la recordaba. Y se echaba a llorar, por el hombre que amaba y que no volvería, por el parque lleno de recuerdos perdidos, por la vida que estaba desperdiciando, y por las rosas que jamás recibiría.

Inclinaría la cabeza, ocultando sus ojos llorosos con ambas manos morenas y sollozaría libremente al tiempo en que se ocultaba el sol. Se quedaría quieta, esperando, imaginando que ese día sería el final de su espera. Soñando que todas sus fantasías se harían realidad.

Y cuando la luna estuviera bien alta sobre el cielo, sobria y orgullosa, burlándose de su desgracia… entonces ella se pondría de pie, miraría por última vez al parque y caminaría de regreso a casa. Simplemente caminaría resignada.

Pero esa noche mientras volvía a casa, miraría las estrellas con nuevas lágrimas y pensaría que quizá haber amado era más que suficiente.

Quizá ella no necesitaba a nadie más. Ella ya tenía a alguien, lejano y que no le correspondía, pero seguía teniendo a alguien.

Esa noche supo, con el viento frío y la luna lejana, que no volvería a amar nuevamente.

Y con esa resignación, sonrió de manera triste.

Jamás rio otra vez.

* * *

He estado adelantando los siguientes capítulos ¡Pero sus sugerencias me alegrarán el día! espero que hayan leido y que les haya gustado =D

Para los que se enamoraron de Jack Frost al ver** El Origen de los Guardianes,** es mi nuevo trauma, y tengo unos fics de él ¡Gracias por el apoyo invaluable que me dan!

¡Nos leemos!

chao!


	20. S: Sideral

**NADA DE ESTO ME PERTENECE, LOS PERSONAJES SON DE NICK Y LAS CANCIONES DE DIFERENTES ARTISTAS QUE SOLO USO CON FINES DE ENTRETENIMIENTO SIN LUCRO ALGUNO.**

**¡H**ola a todos! No me esperaban tan pronto ¿Verdad? les hice un capítulo muy tierno casi cursi porque se lo merecían después de la mega tragedia que les subí con Rosas. Ésta vez deje de ser exigente con las canciones y la que mejor me inspiró la usé sin rechistar. Me gustó el resultado así que espero que les guste.

Comentarios:

klan: ¡Al contrario! muchas gracias a ti por leer, emocionarte tanto con mis historias y además comentar =D

Nuharoo: que bueno que te despejó xD No creo que haya sido mi mejor trabajo pero tus palabras significan mucho, aunque sé que fue muy triste.

Maryel Tonks: lo sé, me dieron ganas de llorar mientras lo escribía.

jenn5619: Lo siento ¡Pero éste está más alegre! ;)

Pandagirl: ¡Yo también te extrañaba! dejando al sexy presumido de Jack Frost de lado (¡maldito personaje que te enamora!) ésta vez el capítulo es más alegre y romántico.

GirBender: ¡He estado mejor gracias Dios! estoy al fin de vacaciones y descansaré un poco :)

LaMaestraDeLosElementos: Lo siento, sé que fui muy cruel con Katara pero en éste capítulo ella es MUY feliz. No me olvido de ustedes fanáticos de Avatar, pero es que el Origen de los Guardianes me motivó para hacer unas cosas en mi vida y me lleno de inspiración para los otros fanfics. Ha sido difícil ¡pero no imposible! recuperar mi ritmo en la escritura de Avatar =)

luciacuevad: bueno, no he planeado una continuación para ese capítulo en verdad. Aunque se me ocurren canciones...

Emilia-Romagna: Bueno, Aang tenía otras cosas que hacer y sencillamente no pudo quedarse con Katara. No ahondé en detalles y ni yo tampoco sé del todo las razones, aunque podría ponerme a pensar en eso y continuar la historia ¡pero eso será despues! por ahora disfruta este que es más tierno =)

¡GRACIAS POR TODO EL HERMOSO APOYO QUE ME HAN DADO!

**NOTAS:**

**UA.-U**niverso **A**lterno igual al nuestro.

**Ésta vez l**a canción la dividí en dos. Usé una estrofa para enfocarme en Aang y otra estrofa para enfocarme en Katara. Espero que les guste =)

* * *

Letra: S

Canción: Sideral (Espacio Sideral)

Intérprete: Jesse&Joy.

.

_Quisiera darte el mundo entero_

_La luna, el cielo, el sol y el mar_

_Regalarte las estrellas, en una caja de cristal_

_Llevarte al espacio sideral_

_Y volar como lo hace Superman._

_._

Un Universo infinitivo.

Centenares de galaxias.

La vía láctea.

9 planetas (8 técnicamente)

Cinco continentes geográficos.

Siete continentes económicos.

195 países oficiales.

7000 millones de personas.

Pero nada le importaba más que _ella_.

Probablemente era un poco ridículo pensar en el amor en pleno siglo XXI. La tecnología absorbe las mentes jóvenes y los problemas consumen a los trabajadores que algo pueden hacer por el caótico mundo que va de picada desde hace varias generaciones ¿Hay tiempo para pensar en el amor? ¡Respuesta más fácil era imposible!: NO.

Y aún así ahí estaba, sentado en uno de los sillones de su habitación, viendo fijamente hacia el cuerpo moreno que estaba recostado en su cama. Las sábanas blancas cubrían las formas onduladas de su femenina fisonomía, el rostro relajado permitía la apreciación de facciones exquisitas, y la respiración suave hacía que el desnudo pecho se elevara de vez en cuando a un ritmo constante.

Tenía las piernas cruzadas en donde apoyaba la libreta de hojas blancas y la mano ennegrecida por el carbón que estaba usando para trazar la frágil silueta de esa hermosa mujer, de ese ángel que descansaba en su cama.

Apreció su retrato, ciertamente se le parecía, pero jamás podría captar la bella aura que rodeaba su esencia plena. Dejó la libreta de lado y se puso de pie, estirando la espalda y escuchando el crujido de los huesos que protestaban por la nueva posición. Dejó sus materiales de dibujo en una repisa y caminó hacia el baño para lavarse las manos. Mientras el agua corría por su piel recordó las caricias de la noche pasada, los besos, las miradas, las promesas, los gemidos, los jadeos y las palabras.

Cerró la llave de golpe, con una boba sonrisa en sus labios. Después de eso salió hacia la cocina con pasos lentos. No llevaba nada más que unos bóxers y le parecía demasiado. Se sonrojó un poco por la forma tan morbosa en que estaba pensando últimamente, pero lo olvidó apenas prendió la estufa y se puso a revolver la harina con la leche y huevos.

Todavía no amanecía del todo. Así que pudo ver desde la ventana cómo una parte del cielo seguía estando perfectamente oscura con las estrellas tintineando y en el otro lado un color púrpura dejaba ver rayos amarillos intensos que luchaban por penetrar en ese manto de universo perpetuo. Era un espectáculo maravillo. Lástima que no tenía tiempo para tomar una foto.

Se concentró en su tarea de hacer el desayuno. La noche anterior había sido intensa en todos los sentidos, incluida la romántica cena que dio inicio a todo. Con otra sonrisa boba recordó la suave charla de enamorados que compartieron.

_—¿A poco no son hermosas las estrellas?—le dijo ella con una radiante sonrisa viendo el cielo nocturno cubierto de manchas blancas tintineantes._

_—No lo son más que tus ojos—adoró el rubor que cubrió las mejillas de la chica, haciéndolo bajar la mirada a sus manos entrelazadas—Son como luceros…._

_—¡Guarda los poemas para los libros!—le sonrió, obviamente halagada por el cumplido—Aquí estamos solos. No tienes que ser tan cursi._

_—Nací cursi—se encogió de hombros—¿Por qué mejor no lo aceptar?_

_Había una expresión coqueta en sus labios._

_—¿Aceptarlo?—se inclinó, apenas colocando sus labios sobre los suyos medio segundo—Ya lo hice._

Regresó al presente al escuchar el ruido característico de la mantequilla derritiéndose sobre la sartén. Contempló el cuadro amarillo que se volvía un líquido brilloso y entonces recordó más detalles de sus propios pensamientos.

Las estrellas que brillaban en el cielo, el mar que arrasaba con su belleza los corazones, el sol que creaba el esplendor de un día glorioso, las nubes que te permitían imaginarse el futuro… tantas cosas que quisiera envolver con un listón y dárselos en una bandeja junto al desayuno, como símbolo de su promesa. De su amor.

Miró el anillo de oro en su dedo anular. Ciertamente, habían hecho una promesa muy fuerte y eterna. Pero cómo desearía adornar aquél juramente con las cosas más hermosas del mundo, solo que para que no dejara lugar a dudas. Convertirse en su centro, su héroe, su todo. Tal y como ella era todo para él.

Mientras veía la masa comenzando a humear sobre el fuego, se percató de que quizá estaba pidiendo demasiado. Tenían un futuro por delante. Con eso bastaba ¿No?

No. No era suficiente.

.

_._

_Me tienes tan enamorada_

_Todas mis fuerzas se me van si estás aquí_

_Y mis poderes no son nada_

_Me siento tan normal, tan frágil tan real_

_Me siento tan normal, tan frágil, tan real_

_Me elevas al espacio sideral_

_Tal como lo hace Superman._

.

.

Sintió unos labios encima de los suyos y que el país de los sueños la expulsaba hacia una realdad abrumadora. Se removió un poco, topándose con la barrera de dos fuertes brazos en su cuerpo y el color regresó a sus mejillas. Abrió los ojos azules encontrándose con dos pupilas de un gris intenso que la contemplaban como si fuera la cosa más hermosa del mundo. Su corazón dio un salto ante aquella revelación y los recuerdos del día anterior, de la noche y de las promesas volvieron.

—Buenos días—le saludó él, con otro corto beso antes de alejarse un poco para darle el espacio de sentarse. Ella llevó la sábana hacia su cuerpo, cubriéndose mientras se estiraba un poco el cansado y adolorido cuerpo.

—Buenos días—dijo también, cubriendo con la mano un bostezo. El resplandor del anillo en su dedo la hicieron reír como una tonta colegiala. De verdad había pasado. Entonces nada había sido un sueño. Ni el día, ni la tarde, ni la noche. Todo había sido real.

—Desayuno a la cama—él reveló la charola que estaba en el buró y con una enorme sonrisa contempló los pastelitos cubiertos de miel.

—No tenías que haberte molestado Aang—se acercó hacia la charola, estirando su mano hacia la miel.

—Todo por mi princesa Katara.

Quizá de lo único que se arrepentía ahora es que se había casado con un artista. Eso significaba un perpetuo sonrojo en sus mejillas.

Aang la envolvió en sus brazos mientras la acercaba hacia la orilla de la cama para que comiera mejor. Reclinada en su pecho, aspirando el aroma único de Aang y escuchando débilmente los rápidos latidos del corazón… se sintió tan, pero tan débil.

Odiaba y al mismo tiempo lo amaba. Ella era una mujer fuerte e independiente que había estudiado y conseguido con méritos todo lo que tenía en su vida. Pero al lado de él, solamente con él, se encogía como si fuera una niña que recibía con pasión y un dejo de miedo todas las atenciones minuciosas de su amante, y se deshacía entre las caricias como si fuera frágil, un cristal, un pedazo de suave porcelana a punto de romperse. No le gustaba sentirse débil. Pero maldición, entre sus fuertes brazos, se sentía tan segura. Sólo con él podría disfrutar de algo como eso, sólo con él podría desmoronarse entre gemidos y disfrutarlo plenamente.

Coqueta como solo ella sabía hacerlo, con la punta de su dedo agarró un poco de miel y se la colocó en sus labios como si fuera un labial, invitándole con la mirada a su marido que lo probara. Incapaz de resistirse, él se inclinó y probó el delicioso elíxir aspirándolo con sumo cuidado, pasando su lengua sobre sus dulces labios con devoción. Ella gimió envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y cualquier intención de comer un desayuno quedó olvidada y enterrada en ambas mentes como iba apareciendo una nueva necesidad.

Sintió que su cuerpo perdía cualquier tipo de fuerza y que los musculosos brazos la cargaban meciéndola como una hermosa muñequita hasta depositarla con extrema ternura en el colchón. La fragilidad en la que se podía convertir resultaría humillante ante cualquier otra persona, menos con su Aang.

Y mientras la pasión se desbordaba entre caricias que recorrieron la piel morena intentando memorizarla, encontrando rincones en su cuerpo que la hacían gritar de placer. Y ella se retorcía bajo el cuerpo de su amante. No. Su marido. Con sus inquietas manitas explorando con ahínco hasta conseguir que su nombre fuera gritado con dolorosos gemidos. Y ella se sintió tan satisfecha de saber que solo ella podía causarle esas reacciones en el cuerpo de Aang.

Sus bocas fueron saciadas, arrasadas por dos lenguas envueltas en llamas que lo mismo acariciaban los dientes que morían los labios.

Aang le hubiera encantado darle el mar. Pero es que no sabía que mientras la besaba Katara sentía un océano entero de devastación que la golpeaba con sus olas de placer salvaje.

Aang le hubiera encantado darle el sol radiante. Pero es que no sabía que su cuerpo irradiaba tanto calor como el mismísimo sol devolviéndole la vida y el placer por vivir.

Aang le hubiera encantado darle las nubes. Pero es que no sabía que cuando Katara sentía su piel contra la piel de su marido veía el futuro como algo hermoso, perfecto y bello. Tan suave y cambiante.

Aang hubiera sido muy feliz de haberle dado cada estrella del universo. Pero es que no sabía que solo él podía hacerla arquearse de placer y ver estrellas en sus párpados cerrados mientras se deshacía entre espasmos y caricias y gemidos de amor puro.

Pero lo supo, sólo después de que su esposa se dejara caer sobre la cama jadeando por aire, recuperándose de una experiencia única y maravillosa, viéndolo como si fuera el único hombre del mundo.

El único para ella.

El único que podía llevarla de la tierra hasta el mismísimo espacio sólo con sus manos y besos.

Katara se abrazó a él, buscando con su oído el pecho donde latía un corazón solo para ella y se sintió feliz. Plena. Amada.

—Te amo…—le dijo con una voz profunda.

—Y yo a ti—le besó los cabellos castaños, recostándose con ella en brazos. Quizá no necesitaba esos regalos para hacerla feliz. Quizá ella ya era muy feliz.

Katara descanso recostaba sobre el hombre que más amaba. Sin lugar a dudas, el único capaz de darle el universo entero y llevarla al mismísimo cielo su primera mañana de casados.

* * *

¿Y bien? ¿Qué les pareció? Solo una cosa romántica entre ésta pareja en su Luna de Miel xD

¡Muchísimas gracias por leer! ojalá lo hayan disfrutado. Y no olviden dejar sus canciones para ver qué demonios uso en la letra T.

¡Nos leemos!

chao!


End file.
